Black Soul, White Heart
by NothingSoul
Summary: What should have been the worst summer of Harry's life turns out to be one of the best, but with sixth year looming on the horizon, will the secrets of a Black past overwhelm him once and for all?
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: all characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling, of course. Thanks to Alex and KittyMonster for being my beta readers.  
  
This fic was previously titled 'For the Love of Quidditch', but since that title sucked and didn't really have much to do with the story, it has been changed. Chapter 1 has had a bit of a rewrite since, but the rest of the chapters are the same.  
  
Please review!   
  


***  
  
Black Soul, White Heart  
Chapter 1 - "The Letter"  
  
*** 

  
  
Harry was lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He seemed to be doing nothing but that, since his return to Privet Drive a week ago - staring at the ceiling and replaying Sirius's death in his mind. Sometimes he tried to distract himself by reading or writing a letter, but it never worked for long. Books and parchment littered the floor from when he could no longer bottle up his emotions, throwing them around the room in frustration. He'd only showered once since his return from school, and that had only been because Petunia Dursley had literally thrown him into the bathroom and refused to let him out until he showered, screaming at him for smelling up the house.   
  
He was a turmoil of emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, grief and bitterness, all spinning around inside him as if on a roller coaster ride. Harry's only comfort was the almost daily letters from Hermione and Ron. Despite their reassurance that it wasn't his fault Sirius was dead, Harry still couldn't shake the depression. Though, he thought, it was probably because he didn't believe a word of it. Harry blamed himself for Sirius's death, and nothing anyone could say could convince him otherwise. He would have to kill again too, if he wanted to live.   
  
Next to Sirius, that was the thought that haunted him the most.   
  
It wasn't that his friend's letters weren't appreciated, they just couldn't possibly comprehend what he was going through. Harry didn't feel like he would ever feel happiness again, even with the support of his friends. Sometimes, late at night, he would wish against all hope that he could disappear and never have to deal with the world again.  
  
The Dursley's seemed quite pleased that he was depressed, mostly because it kept him out of their hair, since he spent almost all of his time in his room. This summer there was no sneaking below windows to hear the news, no sitting on swings in the park, no tormenting Dudley. Coupled with the pleasure of Harry's distinct absence, was the Dursley's sheer enjoyment at seeing Harry suffer. When Harry did see them - at mealtime - they either ignored him, or spent as much time as possible criticizing him. Harry actually preferred it this way, eating his meals in silence before promptly returning to his room. The Dursley's still yelled at him whenever they could, blamed him for all the things that went wrong in the household, but Harry didn't really care. Occasionally he would think to mention the warning his friends had given them at the train station at the end of the year, but he never did. A small part of him actually enjoyed being yelled at - feeling anger at the Dursley's was far better than the sinking hopelessness that surrounded him the rest of the time.  
  
He didn't know if he would have actually told anyone had the Dursley's done something bad to him. He felt guilty enough for everything everyone had done for him, for all the special care and attention he didn't feel he deserved. And while he felt glad that he had so many close friends and allies, he didn't want to take advantage of them. He knew how busy everyone was with the Order of the Phoenix, especially now that the Ministry had admitted that Voldemort was back and the Dementors had left Azkaban. Moreover, Harry didn't want to put any of his friends in danger. The Death Eaters had already tortured and murdered a Ministry employee since the end of the school year, in an attempt to get information. That was another one dead from Voldemort's Death Eaters, just like Sirius... at least this time it hadn't been Harry's fault.  
  
Harry rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He picked at the wallpaper, a ball of sadness and guilt rising in his throat. He scrunched up his eyes, refusing to cry. _How could I have been so stupid?_ A voice emerged at the back of his mind, cursing him coldly.  
  
"Crying again, baby?" Dudley mocked him, walking past the door. "Dinner is ready if you aren't too busy being a pansy." Harry turned and glared, his eyes cross with anger though they were blurred with tears, but Dudley was already gone. Harry could hear his heavy footsteps thumping down the stairs towards the kitchen. Grunting, he got up and followed.  
  
Despite Dudley's previous ridiculing, dinner passed by much the same as usual. Occasionally, when Vernon and Petunia weren't looking, Dudley would taunt Harry, pretending he was crying, putting on a fake sad face and wiping his eyes. Normally this would get a rise out of Harry, but lately he just didn't have it in him to retaliate, and so he stared at his food, moving it around his plate with his fork, pushing his anger down within him. After a while, Dudley realized he wouldn't be getting the satisfaction of getting Harry in trouble, and so returned to his food, shoveling it in mouth, looking more pig-like than ever.  
  
"I'm finished." Harry said blankly, as he rose from his seat. No one paid attention to him as he put his dish by the sink and went back upstairs to his room.   
  
On the way to his bed, he picked up a book, figuring he should try and do some of his mandatory summer reading. He flopped on his mattress on his stomach, lay the book out in front of him and propped himself up on his elbows. He flipped through the pages, finally settling on a chapter he hadn't read yet. He stared at the words, but couldn't concentrate. He'd read same sentence five times before he gave up entirely, threw the book onto the floor with the others and settled back down on the bed. His thoughts immediately drifted back to Sirius.   
  
Why hadn't he listened to Dumbledore and taken Occlumency seriously? Why hadn't he listened to Hermione who said his dream of Sirius was just Voldemort manipulating him? Why hadn't he opened Sirius's birthday present for him - the two-way mirror - and then he wouldn't have had to use Umbridge's fire and he would have known Sirius was fine? Why? WHY? He screamed at himself internally for the hundredth time that week.   
  
Just then, a tap at the window interrupted his thoughts. It was Hedwig, a brown parchment envelope tied to her leg. Harry got up and let her in, and untied the letter.   
  
"Good girl, Hedwig." He said affectionately, patting her. Hedwig chirruped, and then hopped over to her cage in the corner. She leered at it and looked at Harry reproachfully, clearly disgusted by the pile of droppings that Harry still hadn't cleaned out even though it was starting to stink up the room. Instead she flew to his bed, where she perched on the footboard, tucked her head under her wing, and went to sleep.  
  
Harry looked at the envelope, his name scrawled across the front in Ron's messy handwriting. He tore it open and two pieces of parchment fell out. He picked up the first - it was Ron's letter.   
  
_ CHECK THIS OUT! Dad brought it home for me. Now we won't have to wait until school to play Quidditch! Tryouts are in a week. Ginny and I are both going to try out. You have to too! Mom said you could stay here the whole time if Dumbledore says it's okay.  
  
Write back soon,  
Ron_  
  
Harry's heart quickened. Tryouts for Quidditch in summer? Did that mean… He grabbed the second sheet of parchment and unfolded it excitedly. It was a poster that looked like it had been taken off a signboard. In very large letters it read:  
  


_ SUMMER YOUTH QUIDDITCH LEAGUE  
  
AGES 14 TO 18  
TRYOUTS SATURDAY, JULY 20 FROM 10AM-2PM  
AT LONGTOAD'S FIELD  
(PORTKEYS AVAILABLE BY REQUEST; SEND OWL TO COACH PILFICK)_

  
  
Below the words were three chasers, flying around a pitch and passing a quaffle to one another. Harry's heart jumped. A summer league! It had been so long since he had played Quidditch, having been kicked off the team last year, that he felt a surge of elation run through him. He smiled in spite of himself. Despite everything, Quidditch was one thing he could still get excited over. And now he was going to get the chance to play and compete for the entire summer! He wasn't sure about returning to The Burrow, facing everyone again, being bombarded by questions and constantly being reminded about Sirius (not that he didn't remind himself all the time anyway), but for Quidditch he could put up with all that. And besides, it was better than being at the Dursleys'!   
  
Harry sprinted across the room to his desk, crashing to a halt in front of it, nearly knocking over his inkbottle. He took out a sheet of parchment and his quill and wrote back to Ron.  
  
_ Of course I'll come you git! It's QUIDDITCH!! Write back when you get word from Dumbledore.  
  
Can't wait to see you and everyone else,  
Harry _  
  
He folded the letter and went over to Hedwig. She looked slightly annoyed that Harry had disturbed her nap, but stuck out her leg so he could tie the note to it.  
  
"Sorry, girl. This is very important to get to Ron as soon as possible." He patted her and then she took off out the window. Harry smiled to himself. Quidditch all summer, it was really true!  
  
That night Harry sat on his bed polishing his Firebolt, humming Gryffindor's version of "Weasley is Our King" to himself, and, for the first time in weeks, thought about nothing related to Sirius or Voldemort.  
  


***

  
AN: Chapter 2 will come shortly! Oh, and i know that Ginny isn't in the first chapter, but i promise you, this will turn out to be a Ginny/Harry fic ^_^ Please please review! 


	2. Tryouts

Disclaimer: all characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.  
Thanks to KittyMonster for being my beta reader.   
  
I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my first HP fic, so please R&R. I'd appreciate it ^_^  
Warning: This fic contains OOTP spoilers (and will probably not make much sense if you haven't read it)!   
  


***  
  
For the Love of Quidditch  
Chapter 2 - "Tryouts"  
  
***

  
While the thoughts of Quidditch kept Harry happy for a short while, in a few days his depression caught up with him, and once again he found himself withdrawn and bitter, his guilty conscience nagging him twice as hard as before. Nothing kept him happy for long. His shame and sadness were wrapped around him too tightly now, constricting his heart and restraining him from any form of solace. He wondered if he would ever feel true unfaltering happiness again. He thought not. Not with this guilt, not with knowing what he had to do next.   
  
Still, the days flew by and before he knew it he was packing his things. He threw his belongings haphazardly into his trunk - books, clothes and other assorted things falling into a disorganized mess. The only things he made sure to pack safely were the mirror Sirius had given him and his Firebolt. Hedwig cooed from her cage, seeming to know they were going to a better place, perhaps trying to get Harry to act more like it.   
  
When he had finished packing, Harry sighed and sat on his bed. He had a few hours until he had to go to Mrs.Figg's, where he would Floo to the Burrow, and so decided to take a nap.  
  


***

  
He was striding down a dark, narrow corridor towards a door. _The Department of Mysteries_, his conscious brain reminded him. Walking through familiar doors and down more passages, he finally arrived at aisle 97. Then there were voices - Death Eaters. Bottles crashing, bright flashing lights, and screams filled his ears. And then he was running, running away from what he knew would come next. There was the brain room, Ron's arm disappearing behind tentacles. And finally he appeared in the sunken room with the archway. He could see everyone dueling around him, but everything was silent. The scene seemed to play in slow motion in front of his eyes. Sirius, battling against Bellatrix on the raised dias, a red flash of light, and then a second, the fatal blow, and Sirius falling backwards before disappearing through the veil that surrounded the room. _No! Sirius! SIRIUS!_ His brain screamed.   
  
And suddenly he was somewhere else, away from the familiarity of the previous dream. He could hear a voice, but could not tell what it was saying, nor could he see anything through the darkness around him. He felt around to try and see where he was, but could not find anything to grab on to. There was a hiss from around his feet. He stepped backwards slowly. Then there was laughter - deep, cold, satisfied laughter that filled the air and gave him chills, seemed to rip every ounce of warmth out from within him. The voice was happy, very happy. Things were going his way again.  
  


***

  
Harry jolted awake, his scar searing with pain, blinding him. He was bathed in sweat, his heart beating as though trying to break through his ribcage. He grabbed his forehead, trying to make it stop. _Sirius... That laughing... so cold_... he shivered. It could be none other than Voldemort. He hoped no one else had been hurt, or worse, killed. The pain in his scar ebbed a little, still throbbing but not as bad as at first.  
  
He turned to look at the clock. It was 5 o'clock, an hour before he was supposed to leave. Harry decided to go early, in hopes that Mrs. Figg could distract him from his dream, could hopefully reassure him that no one else had been hurt.   
  
He stood up and got ready to go. He ushered Hedwig into her cage, picked her up and took hold of his trunk, dragged everything downstairs.  
  
"I'm leaving!" He called to his aunt and uncle. There was a mumbled reply from the kitchen that sounded a bit like "good". Harry shrugged, opened the door and shut it silently behind him. He padded down the front path, turning toward Mrs. Figg's when he reached the sidewalk. The night air was cool and refreshing. A slight breeze tickled Harry's cheeks and blew his messy black hair away from his eyes, ruffling Hedwig's feathers as she slept in her cage. Harry looked up at the moon, a silver crescent in the sky.   
  
Before long he reached the house of Mrs. Figg. He strode up her walkway, and tapped lightly on the door. She answered it quickly, and ushered him inside. To his dismay, it still smelled of old cabbage and cats. Still, it was much more cozy and comfortable now that he knew who Mrs.Figg really was.   
  
"Good evening, Harry. You're a bit early," She smiled down at him, looking him over. His body was still a little too thin for his frame, his eyes cold and emotionless, underlined by dark circles. "But I guess I can't blame you. I'd want to leave early too if I was living with the Dursley's." She frowned slightly before her mouth twisted into a smile again. Harry smiled meekly. "Well, come in then. Leave your things here and let's have a cup of tea."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he laid his trunk on the ground, balancing Hedwig's cage on top of it. He followed Mrs.Figg into the kitchen, where she motioned for him to sit at the table as she went to the stove. He sat in an ancient, battered maple chair.   
  
"So, how has your summer been so far? Dursley's not giving you much trouble, I hope." Mrs.Figg asked pleasantly.  
  
"It's been fine." Harry lied. _You try having a good summer when there's someone dead because of you_, he thought. He traced the scars of the old, worn table with his finger.   
  
Mrs.Figg looked over at Harry, watched him studying her table with a blank expression on his face. She felt sorry for him, sorry for everything he had had to go through, everything he had to deal with far before his time, hoped that a summer filled with the Weasleys and Quidditch could wash away some of his pain, make him smile again.  
  
"Here you go then." She placed a cup of tea in front of Harry, then sat down opposite him. He stared at the small china teacup; the tiny pink and gold painted flowers were fading from age, and there was a chip near the handle. He breathed in the hot steam, smelling the spices from India mingling with the vapour.  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied. His scar twinged and then fell silent again. "Say, Mrs.Figg... can you tell me if anything has happened today? Has anyone been attacked?"   
  
"Attacked? No dear, not that I know of. Don't you worry about that, now. I'm sure the Order have everything under control." She patted his hand reassuringly.   
  
Soon it was time for Harry to leave. He thanked Mrs.Figg, and gave her a hug before departing, trunk and Hedwig in tow. He stood infront of the hearth, grabbed some floo powder, threw it down, and shouted "The Burrow!" then stepped into the fireplace. The fire burned green and then he felt the usual tug that threw him into a nauseating spin before spitting him out on the other side.   
  


***

  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him on the other side. "Ron, Ginny, Harry is here!" She shouted as Ron came running into the room. "How are you dear? No problems, I hope."   
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks." Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug. He gave a half-hearted hug back. He was surprisingly uncomfortable for being in such a familiar, welcome place.  
  
"Harry!" Harry was struck down by Ron who gave him a huge hug. Harry hugged back, stronger this time. "Good to see you, mate!" Ron grinned, slapping Harry on the back.  
  
"Good to see you too." Harry replied, forcing a grin in return. Ron, oblivious as usual, smiled back even harder.  
  
Then Ginny appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Hi, Harry." They exchanged a quick hug. Normally the twins Fred and George would have been there to greet him, but they were on vacation visiting their older brother Charlie in Romania.  
  
"Well then, Arthur should be home from work soon. Would you two mind helping Harry bring his things upstairs and then setting the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked her children. The children obliged. Ginny took Hedwig in her cage, Harry and Ron each grabbing hold of one side of the trunk, before all three of them headed upstairs. They placed Harry's things in Ron's room. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage, who was immediately bombarded by a flapping, twittering Pigwidgeon.  
  
"Shove off and leave her alone," growled Ron, snatching her from the air and placing her back on her perch, much to the relief of Hedwig, who immediately flew out the window. Ginny giggled. Then they went back down to the kitchen and, gathering plates, cutlery, glasses and napkins, set the kitchen table.   
  
Mr. Weasley came home shortly after, mouth turned into a frown, looking more stressed than usual. Mrs. Weasley ran to take his things, and they exchanged a kiss before Mr. Weasley sat down at the table while Mrs. Weasley went to get the food.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry." Harry nodded in return.   
  
"Rough day at the office, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley said as she floated their dinner from the kitchen to the table.   
  
Mr. Weasley sighed "Bad news. I'm afraid Tonks has disappeared." Harry stiffened up at hearing this, his eyes widening as panic took over. He remembered Tonks, the kind, shapeshifter girl who was part of the Order of the Phoenix. He had last seen her almost three weeks ago, when he had arrived back in London from Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley, seeming to notice Harry's distress, said, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure she's all right. We have people from the Order out searching for her, in any case. She'll be found..." He trailed off, not sounding as sure as his words.  
  
Harry still looked worried, but was slightly reassured. The Order would find her, he was sure. Was _that_ was why his scar had been hurting earlier, why had Voldemort been happy? Had Tonks been taken by Death Eaters? He wondered if he should tell them about his dream. But the Weasleys began serving themselves and chatting around him, distracting him from his thoughts.  
  


***

  
Mrs. Weasley had rushed them off to bed shortly after dinner because the tryouts were the next day, but Harry found himself unable to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while before resorting to his usual position - laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He could hear Ron breathing heavily in the bed next to him, asleep. Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the room slightly. Harry raised his right hand into the air above his head and squinted, silhouetting it against the ceiling, wondering if it would be the hand to slay Voldemort. _No,_ murder _Voldemort_, he thought. He frowned, placing his arm back by his side, his palm resting on his stomach. He felt the flesh beneath his fingers rise and fall with his breathing. He could feel the warmth through his thin t-shirt. How could he purposely take away someone's life? Putting someone in Azkaban was one thing, but killing them? He wasn't sure he had it in him.   
  
_Damn that Trelawney. Of all the prophecies she could have made, why that one? Why couldn't she have stuck to false predictions and flakey behaviour, instead of sealing his fate to that of a murderer or a matyr?_   
  
Harry furrowed his brow, scowling at the ceiling. He wondered why Voldemort had been so happy today. He hoped Tonks was okay, wherever she was. His thoughts drifted back to his dream earlier that day. What plan was Voldemort conjuring up, now that the prophecy was gone? Still questioning, Harry drifted off into a dark, dreamless sleep.   
  


***

  
The next day Harry and Ron woke up early to prepare for the Quidditch tryouts. Harry raised himself out of his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He threw on a clean pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that actually fit him for once - Dudley had gotten it for a gift from a relative and it had been much to small for him. He and Ron walked downstairs in silence, still yawning groggily.   
  
Ginny giggled as they entered the room. "You two look like you've crawled out of a dungeon!" She exclaimed at seeing Ron's half-closed eyes and Harry mid-yawn, his hair messier than usual, sticking up unnaturally at the back. Harry eyed her sleepily.   
  
"Now, now, Ginny, don't let Professor Snape hear you say that!" said Mrs. Weasley. They all chuckled. "You three sit down and I'll have your breakfast ready in a few minutes." She left the room.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down at the table. Harry looked at Ginny who, quite unlike them, seemed fully awake. Her striking red hair was tied back in a ponytail, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling as she grinned at the boys.   
  
"So, are you two ready for the tryouts today?" She asked.  
  
"I suppose." Ron said, scratching his head. "Can't really get more ready at this point."  
  
"And you, Harry?" she turned to look at him.  
  
"Hrm? Oh!" He stuttered, half-dazed as he realized she was talking to him. "Well, I haven't practiced in a long time..."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, Harry. You're the famous Harry Potter, youngest seeker to grace Hogwarts in a hundred years!" she giggled again.   
  
"Yeh. While we're all practicing ourselves to death, 'ol Harry here can still fly circles around us even after months without practice!" Ron stated glumly. Harry shook his head and laughed, patting Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"We'll see, I guess. Do you know how the teams are going to work?" he asked the pair.  
  
"I've heard we're all going to be split into 4 teams, though it could be more or less depending on how many people show up." Ginny replied.  
  
"Yeah and then there's one game each week." Ron chimed in. "Quite a bit like at Hogwarts, I reckon. I hope we're all on the same team!" Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley announced, placing two large plates full of eggs, bacon, toast and fruit in front of them.  
  
"Wow, Mom, THANKS!" Ron said, helping himself.   
  
"Anytime, dear. You three need your strength for the tryouts today."   
  
Midway through their meal, Pigwidgeon flew in the window, dropped a letter on Ron's dish, and then flew around his head chirping, looking for praise.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Good, Pig." Ron waved her off, as he opened the letter. "It's from 'Mione," he said through a mouthful of food, "she's wishing us good luck at the tryouts." They all smiled, making a mental note to thank her later.   
  
The rest of breakfast was spent discussing the tryouts and Quidditch. Harry munched on a piece of toast and an egg, but found he couldn't stomach much else. Finally, after some final preparations the three teens were ready to leave.  
  
"So, how exactly are we getting there?" Harry asked. "Floo powder?" He hoped not.  
  
"No, no. You can't very well floo to a field. We've sent away for a portkey." Mrs. Weasley explained. Harry blushed, embarrassed that he had been stupid enough to mention floo powder. Mrs. Weasley took an old, ratty baseball cap out of her pocket. "It's supposed to activate at 9:50am. It's 9:48 now, so you all better take hold of it." Harry, Ron and Ginny each grasped part of the hat with their free hand - the other holding their broom - and waited for it to take them their destination. At 9:50 exactly, they were swept off to tryouts.  
  


***

  
Longtoad's field was a long rectangle of grass, with a dense forest of tall evergreen trees surrounding all sides. Three hoops on tall poles had been erected at each short side of the field - the goal posts. On one of the long sides there was a small grandstand painted in black, yellow, red and green stripes, with a tower on one side of it for the announcer. The sky was slightly overcast, but there were patches of blue breaking through the grey and white. In the center of the field, a group of people stood, most of which held brooms. Had a muggle been among them, they would have seen nothing but the lush greenery and the sky overhead.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny poofed into existence on the outskirts of the field, stumbling forwards as they were jolted from their swift arrival. Spotting the group in the center of the pitch, they made their way over to them. The grass was still slightly damp, and made soft squishing noises as they stepped through it. As they approached, they looked to see if they recognized anyone. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper - the pair who had taken over as beaters for Griffindor last year - were there, along with Katie Bell and a girl Harry recognized from the Ravenclaw team. Katie waved at them and they waved back. There was also two boys, one with bold blue eyes and blonde hair, the other darker, with brown hair and eyes, who he recognized as the keeper and chaser from the Hufflepuff team, standing with Zacharias Smith. Beside them was a group Ginny recognized as Ravenclaws from her year. There were also some faces they didn't recognize. There was a group of Slytherin's too, but to Harry and Ron's relief; Malfoy was not among them.   
  
"Wonder why Malfoy's not here?" Ron asked Harry absently. Harry shrugged.   
  
Harry spotted Cho Chang from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and blushed, then turned away to talk to a girl next to her. Harry paid her no attention, and continued to follow his friends around the edge of the group. Finally the three found a hole in the circle of people and wedged themselves in so they could see the coach who was standing in the middle.  
  
Coach Pilfick was tall and lean, with broad, muscular shoulders. His hazel eyes scanned the crowd. His short, coffee coloured hair was spiked on top of his angular head. He held a broom in his left hand - a Cleansweep 7 - a clipboard in his right, and a large silver whistle on a black string hung around his neck, contrasting against his dark robes. He was actually quite attractive.  
  
A parchment and quill were passed to them. Harry, Ron and Ginny each signed their names and positions they wanted to play, causing a coloured nametag to appear on their chest. Harry noticed each person had a different colour on their nametag, which matched the colour their name was written in on the parchment. His was a deep crimson.  
  
"It's so he can tell who we are." Ginny whispered to Harry. Her own tag was violet. She passed the parchment to the boy next to her. Eventually it got passed to Coach Pilfick, who scanned it briefly.  
  
"All right then," he started, his voice smooth and deep, "welcome to the Youth Summer Quidditch League! I am Coach Pilfick. I will be judging you all today and assigning you to teams. There are 30 of you, so there will be 4 teams, two of which will have an extra player. I will try to make the teams as even as possible skill-wise, so none of you need fret about things being unfair." He looked up and smiled at the crowd. "Okay then, let's get started! Will you all please mount your brooms and do laps around the pitch until I tell you to stop. I will be watching you from the air." He gestured towards his own broom. "Off you go then!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny did as they were told, and before long were gliding through the air. Harry zoomed ahead of his two friends, thrilled to be on his Firebolt again. The wind swept through his raven-black hair, caressing his skin as he soared above the pitch. A smile appeared on his face.   
  
Harry looked over and watched some of the other players. Most seemed comfortable, but a few of the ones he didn't recognize seemed a little unsure of themselves, clutching their brooms tightly, wobbling slightly from time to time. Coach Pilfick was in the middle, making notes on a clipboard.  
  
After 10 minutes or so, the coach blew his whistle and motioned the group to gather around him once again. "Now we will practice catching and throwing the Quaffle. Accio Quaffles!" He yelled. A large net bag full of quaffles floated into the air. "Split off into pairs, one of you come get a Quaffle from me, and then spread out and begin." Harry and Ron paired up, Ginny partnering with a Ravenclaw girl from her year.   
  
By 1:30 they had done a drill for each skill in Quidditch; they each got a chance to defend the goals, search for the snitch, hit and dodge beaters, throw and catch Quaffles and try and score goals, as well as general flying techniques. All the while Coach Pilfick had been watching them, making notes on his clipboard.  
  
"Okay then, you bunch sit tight for a little bit while I sort out the teams." He said at the end of the drills, leaving them to fly around, play with the balls, or talk at leisure.   
  
Fifteen minutes later the coach returned, clipboard still in hand, and ushered them to gather around him. "I will now announce the teams you will be on. The first team will be the High-flying Horntails. Those called will please gather together over there," he pointed over his shoulder, "and wait until everyone has been assigned to a team. I will instruct all of you when your first practice is then. Right. The three chasers for the Horntails are Lindsey Addison, Adrian Pucey and George Filligan. Beaters are Wallace Bole and Jack Sloper..." He continued until all 7 members of the High-flying Horntails had been announced, plus an extra player.   
  
"Next, the Valiant Vipertooths. Please stand together over there." He pointed to his left. "Chasers are Katie Bell, Anna Durham and Zacharias Smith. Beaters are Nigel Underhill and Andrew Kirke. Keeper is Ron Weasley. Seeker is Cho Chang." Ron looked at Harry distressingly as he walked off, obviously disappointed not to be on the same team as Harry. Harry smiled at him hearteningly and shrugged.  
  
Coach Pilfick went through all the positions on the Ferocious Fireballs, plus and extra player, without calling either Harry's or Ginny's name. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other knowingly, glad to have someone they knew on the same team, waiting for the coach to announce their positions.   
  
"Lastly we have the Obliviating Opaleyes. Chasers are Lucy Cabbot, Ginny Weasley..." he continued down the list until reaching Harry's position as seeker. "Right, then, Everyone gather round, please! Practice will start in two day's time for those teams that have practice on Monday. Teams will practice at separate times, right here at Longtoad's Field, three times a week. Games will be played on Sundays, the first of which will be in one week. Well, that's it! I can't wait to start practicing with you all. Please come and get a schedule from me before you leave today as it shows when your practices and games are." He smiled at the group around him.   
  
"Looks like you and I are on the same team." Harry turned to Ginny, "Shame about Ron, though."  
  
"Yeah, but at least you and I are together!" She exclaimed happily. Harry nodded and grinned at her. Just then Ron walked up to them. He handed them each a schedule.  
  
"Rotten, it is, you two being on the same team but not me."  
  
"Yeah, we were just saying that. But at least it sounds like you got a good team." Harry tried to console him.  
  
"True. At least I didn't end up with Eric Gelidey on my team. Did you see him wobbling around on his broom earlier? Poor Fireballs!" They all laughed and nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at his best friend, glad that he wasn't taking their separation too hard.   
  
Harry brushed his hair from his eyes and stared up at the sky; the overcast grey had turned into a bright blue with a spattering of perfect white clouds that looked fluffy enough to sleep on. The sun shone down, warming Harry's skin. A huge smile broke out on his face. His eyes, a brilliant green, sparkled in the sunlight. He wondered how the world could be so beautiful and so ugly at the same time.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" He was brought back to reality by Ron's voice. He blinked and grinned at his friend sheepishly. "It's time to go home, Harry. Let's go." The three teens - one tall, broad shouldered and flame-haired, one short, sleek and beautiful with a bright orange mane, and one pale, with jade green eyes and obsidian hair, and a lightning scar on his forehead - took hold of the battered old hat again, and were gone.  
  


***

  
AN: Thanks soooo much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it! Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon. I've already started it so not too long i think! There will be a healthy dose of fluff in the next chapter, for all you who have been waiting patiently for it ^_^  
  
Tanith Devika: At the end of OOTP, Dumbledore simply says that Harry has to return to Privet Drive once a year, but not for how long. "You need to return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, whilst you are there he cannot hurt you." - Dumbledore. I think the reason he made Harry stay there for long in the last books is because, like he said, Harry can't be hurt by Voldemort at Privet Drive, so he kept him there in order to keep him safe.  
  
celestine de karamel: yes Hermione will play a role in the story (but not Quidditch!). don't worry she'll come in soon ^_^  
  



	3. Lion and Mouse

Disclaimer: all characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.  
Thanks to KittyMonster for being my beta reader.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my first HP fic, so please R&R. I'd appreciate it ^_^  
Warning: This fic contains OOTP spoilers (and will probably not make much sense if you haven't read it)!   
  


***  
  
For the Love of Quidditch  
Chapter 3 - "Lion and Mouse"  
  
***

  
"So, when is your first practice?" Harry asked Ron the night after tryouts, as he, Ron and Ginny poured over their schedules in the kitchen.   
  
"Monday from one to four." Ron replied, sighing. "I still think it's rotten we're not on the same team." Harry shrugged in what he hoped was an apologetic way. "What about you and Ginny? When's your first practice?" Ron asked, apparently appeased by Harry's gesture.  
  
"Monday from nine to noon."   
  
"We can tell you how it is when we get back." Ginny added, standing up. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too." Said Ron. "You coming Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think I'm going to stay up for a little bit longer."  
  
"Don't stay up too late! We have practice in the morning." Ginny teased as she took her leave, Ron not far behind. And then Harry was alone, free to let his thoughts wander again.  
  
He got up, walked to the sitting room and sat in front of the large picture window that overlooked the garden. The house was quiet around him, save for a few creaks and groans of the settling building. He watched the moon reflected in the pond; it winked at him, its eyes etched in silver and grey, a permanent smile painted on its round face. It was surrounded by a congregation of stars, tiny specks of bright light amid the heavy blackness around them. Together they lit up the garden and the peculiar house. The grass and trees swayed lazily in the gentle summer breeze. It was eerily beautiful. Harry folded his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on one of their knobby peaks. Today had been wonderful. He had felt free for the first time in weeks. But how could things stay so splendid without Sirius? Harry took a deep breath and let it slowly exit his lungs. He frowned slightly, unsure of his earlier contentment. Had it been false, a mere sentiment without any true breadth or longevity? Was he doomed to feel spiritless forever? But, he supposed, whatever it was, it was better than nothing; fake happiness was better than no happiness at all. _I might as well get used to it,_ he thought. And so he straightened his legs, got on his feet, and went upstairs to dream - dreams, no doubt, that would be filled with anything but happy thoughts.  
  


***

  
The next day was relatively uneventful. Harry slept in late, and awoke to a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, ham, hot cakes, and toast. During the day, he, Ron and Ginny occupied themselves by playing chess, chatting, or helping Mrs. Weasley out with chores. Harry also found himself caught in a long discussion of televisions with Mr. Weasley. Still, Ron and Ginny were proving to be a welcome distraction from his depressing thoughts. He had found himself staring out the window at various times in the day, but for not nearly as long as he had at Privet Drive - not that that was at all surprising. Still, part of him felt slightly guilty for his enjoyment. Perhaps he should be suffering for what he had done to Sirius and to Cedric. _Oh, Cedric Diggory, another one dead because of Harry Potter._ He wondered why people thought he was so great. But as quickly as the thought had come, Ron was busy distracting him with another chess game.   
  
Monday came with much more excitement. Harry woke early, and, slipping on his clothes and grabbing his broom, crept out of the room while Ron was still snoring. He met Ginny in the hallway, they smiled and then went down to breakfast together. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them, having already seen Mr. Weasley off to work. They had porridge and fruit for breakfast, and before long were ready to leave. The old battered hat once again escorted them to their destination, and at 9am sharp, they arrived at Longtoad's field.  
  
"Greetings, Opaleyes!" Coach Pilfick addressed them. "Welcome to your first practice! We will have to practice hard, because your first game is this Sunday." Harry and Ginny looked at each other apprehensively. Neither wanted to lose their first game, especially since Ron and the rest of the Weasley family - minus a few brothers - would be watching. Harry and Ginny teamed up for the warm-up exercises, but then split off so Ginny could go work at scoring goals with the other chasers. Harry circled the pitch, searching for the telltale flicker of gold. He glanced down at the chasers briefly. Ginny was trying to score on their keeper, Alexander Kerr, and seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it too. She flew back and forth, her flame of hair blowing behind her, her jaw set in determination, finally faking to the left before scoring another goal. He chuckled at the disheartened look of the keeper, who reminded him somewhat of Ron in his earlier days.   
  
Then he spotted it, a spot of gold glinting tauntingly in the sunlight, next to the keeper's foot. He shot out of the sky like a bullet, his speed increasing as he dove towards the snitch. He breezed by Ginny, and when she looked over, he held the snitch in his hand, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Nice one, Harry!" she called.   
  
"Thanks!" he responded, flashing her a smile. She seemed to balk for a moment, looking down at her hands, which grasped the broom handle tightly. Harry tilted his head to the side quizzically and raised an eyebrow. He looked around to see if anything was happening behind him that she might be reacting to, but saw nothing except for the keeper who was still floating above him. Finally she looked back at him, smiling to his relief. He pointed up at the keeper who was still in shock, his eyes wide as he stared dumbfounded at Harry, obviously having been slightly surprised as a human bullet shot out of the sky on a broom right for his foot. Ginny burst out laughing, and before long Harry was hysterical too. The rest of the team looked at them oddly as they tried to regain their composure.  
  
"Right then... let's end practice here for today. Good work everyone! I'll reactivate your portkeys if you all just come and bring them to me." Coach Pilfick said, a perplexed look on his face.  
  
Harry and Ginny took their portkey to their coach, still grinning at each other. Moments later they were back at the Burrow, roaring once again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, catching his breath as he wiped a tear from his under eye.   
  
"Right, I'm sure it was nothing." Ron said flatly.   
  
"Oh, Ron, lighten up. We just had fun at practice, is all." Ginny consoled her brother, whilst clutching her stomach.  
  
"In any case, I'm starving." Harry declared. Ron rolled his eyes, simpering at the two standing in front of him.  
  
"Right then, let's eat!" Ginny shouted. So Ginny, Harry and Ron went to the kitchen to make sandwiches.  
  
While the three Gryffindors sat eating their lunch, three spotted brown owls flew in through the window, dropping envelopes in Harry, Ron and Ginny's lap. Ron stared at the parchment as though it would bite him. He and Harry looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"You first." Ron said. Harry gathered up his courage, knowing his future depended on the OWL marks inside. He carefully opened the envelope, unfolded the piece of parchment inside, and scanned the page. His mouth dropped.  
  
"Well? How'd you do?"  
  
"I - I got an O in Potions. Nine OWLs." Harry said astounded. "How did I get an O in Potions?"  
  
"Congratulations Harry!" Ginny shouted enthusiastically. Ron was ripping open his own envelope.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"Only 8 for me. I failed Divination, not that I didn't know that already." He chuckled.  
  
"Congrats Ron!" Ginny smiled at the two boys. "Looks like you both have two more years with Professor Snape." She giggled.  
  
"Not me." Said Ron.  
  
"What? Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"I only got an E. Remember last year? He said he only took O level students."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."   
  
"Don't be. I'm sort of glad I don't have to deal with scabby old Snape anymore." Ron shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment.   
  
"Well, 8 OWL's is still a really good score." Ginny praised Ron affectionately.   
  
"Yeah, she's right you know." Harry concurred.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Ron smiled more confidently. "Well, I've got to go to practice now." Harry and Ginny said goodbye, and then Ron was gone.  
  
"That was really good of you, Gin. I'm glad you thought to say something. I'm sure I would have made it worse." Harry commended.  
  
"Well, I always sort of wanted to be a counselor or maybe a mediwitch, or a teacher. Oh I don't know, just something where I get to help people." Ginny admitted, blushing slightly.  
  
"I think you'd be really good at any of those."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Harry stood up and took their plates to the sink. He suddenly remembered that Ginny had gotten a letter too. "What's your letter say, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, it's just from Dean." Harry nodded, remembering that she was dating the Gryffindor in his year. "He broke up with me." _Well, not anymore._  
  
"I'm really sorry Gin." He stood uncomfortably in the kitchen, not sure if she would want to be alone or not. Cho had always burst out crying on his shoulder, but Ginny was definitely not Cho, and he was becoming increasingly thankful for that.   
  
"I don't really care. I was going to break up with him soon myself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. We just don't have anything in common."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'm not sorry then." Harry grinned wryly. "You know, we should probably start writing letters to all the eligible blokes out there. They'll be wanting to know you're single now."   
  
"Ass."   
  


***

  
After Friday's practice, Harry found himself very much warming up to the idea of playing Quidditch with Ginny all summer. She was not only an excellent chaser, but a fabulous friend as well. He often found himself laughing at her jokes, smiling as they practiced together. To Harry's relief, she never brought up Sirius or the Department of Mysteries. In fact, she was quite a pleasant distraction. Ron was too, of course, but since their timetables were somewhat conflicting, Harry found himself spending more time with the redheaded Weasley daughter than her older brother.  
  
It was Saturday, the day before the Opaleyes' first game. It was a beautiful sunny day, though storm clouds could be seen forming in the distance, a dark grey army preparing to pour down upon the earth. Harry hoped that the menacing mass would be far away from Longtoad's field for the game tomorrow. Though he was accustomed to it, he did not enjoy playing in the rain - with visibility lowered, it was always harder to spot the golden snitch on stormy days.   
  
Harry sat out in the garden, half hidden behind a large oak tree. Its gnarled branches curved up over him, protecting him from the sun's bright rays. The thick bark pressed into his shoulder blades as he leaned against it, his book - _Decomposing Quidditch: Modern Strategies for an Ancient Game_ - propped against his knees. He had been reading all morning. He stretched his arms above his head and wriggled his toes in the thick green grass, before returning to the manual. He pushed his glasses back into place on his nose, hungrily reading the pages.   
  
"Harry?" A quiet voice disturbed him from his activity. He stiffened up, his hand instinctively going for his wand. "Harry, it's me." A red haired girl stepped out in front of him, her chocolate eyes nervously looking to the ground, her hands behind her back. Ginny wore a plain white blouse, unbuttoned down to her blossoming chest, and a pair of jeans. Harry immediately released his wand and flushed, both at his hostile reaction and to the pretty young girl who stood in front of him. He could feel his cheeks turn rosy despite of his refusal. "Sorry if I disturbed you." She said as soft as butterfly wings.  
  
"No! It's all right. I was just reading." Harry stammered, getting to his feet. She smiled, and he felt his cheeks turn even pinker, though he did not know why. This was Ron's little sister, after all - not just that, his friend - there was no reason to be embarrassed around her. But her shy behaviour was so unlike her that it threw him off.  
  
"I just came to see how you were..." she trailed off. She chewed on her lip and he saw her face turn as pink as his own. "And to give you something." She finished quickly.   
  
"Oh?" Harry looked at her quizzically, wondering what it was.  
  
"Here." She stuck her hand out in front of her. In her palm, attached to a delicate chain, lay a penny-sized silver coin. On closer inspection he saw that it was engraved with a lion, roaring aggressively, paw curved protectively around a mouse. It glinted in the soft light. "It's a good luck charm. I know it's sort of silly, but I wanted you to have it… for the game tomorrow." She looked away, her hand still holding out the gift for Harry. He took it from her palm, fingers gently grazing against her silky skin.   
  
Harry beamed at the girl. "I love it. Thank you." And then he gave her a hug, squeezed her tight. She blushed even harder, her face and ears turning a bright fuchsia.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."   
  
"Help me put it on?" He asked, holding the necklace out to her. She took it from him, and tenderly hooked the chain around his neck, her hands shaking. He turned around to face her again. "Thanks! Say... would you like to join me? I was just reading over some Quidditch strategies for tomorrow's game." She smiled at him and nodded, taking a seat on the lush grass. Composure returned to the pair, they sat under the shade of the old oak tree discussing Quidditch, smiling and laughing, until lunchtime.   
  


***

  
Harry woke up, his shirt drenched with sweat, having had another dream of the night at the Department of Mysteries. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, took his shirt off and threw it angrily at the ground. His memories still haunted him every night, Sirius' dead body creeping into his mind when he could do nothing to stop it. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes boring into the dark wood. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Damn it, Sirius, why'd you have to come after me? Why'd you have to get yourself killed?_ He scrunched up his face, tears welling in his eyes. No, he could not blame Sirius. There was no one to blame but himself and his own stupidity. He blinked away the tears, refusing to let himself cry.   
  
A deep breath, and his heart stopped pounding, his eyes focusing on Ron sleeping peacefully in the bed across from him. He wondered what visions filled Ron's dreams, hoped that nightmares didn't plague him too. _But maybe they do,_ he thought solemnly. After all, Ron had been there at the Department of Mysteries too, had been chased and attacked by a tentacled brain as well. And what about Ginny? Did she dream of Death Eaters, of Tom Riddle luring her down into the Chamber of Secrets? _So, not only am I stupid, am I the reason for the death of many good people, but I am selfish as well._ Harry's eyes softened at Ron's sleeping figure, tendrils of red hair falling into his eyes. _No, I never thought of my friends, of what they might be going through... I only ever thought of myself._ Harry chided himself. _Perhaps I should just disappear?_ But he thought better of it. He didn't want to hurt his friends more than he already had. Instead he promised himself to spend more time with them, to be a little more considerate of their needs. Perhaps it was not in his fate to find solace, but he could certainly help his friends be at peace. And with his epiphany sealed in his mind, he drifted back to sleep.  
  


Later that morning he awoke again to loud crashes and shouts. He raised himself out of bed, looking over at the clock on Ron's bedside table. He still had a few hours before he had to be at the field for the game. Ron was already out of bed. Harry stood up, stretched his lithe body, did not hear the tiny knock on the door. He only heard the creak of the door opening, and a gasp coming from the doorway. He turned to see Ginny, dressed in her housecoat, standing by the door, mouth agape as she stared at Harry. It was then that he realized he was only wearing boxers.   
  
"I - I'm sorry!" Ginny spluttered, turning to face the wall. "I... I c-came in to get you up... I thought you were still asleep!" Harry turned his head to hide his grin, slightly pleased to have had such an effect on the girl.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know. No harm done." Harry quickly grabbed a shirt and some jeans and put them on. "There. It's okay now, you can turn around."   
  
"Harry, I'm reaaally sorry."  
  
"I said it's okay." Harry smiled at her. She seemed to breathe a little sigh. "I'm ready, let's go downstairs, okay?" She nodded. They went down to the kitchen together, albeit a little more uncomfortable than usual. Ginny kept looking at him and then quickly looking away.  
  
Once in the kitchen Harry was bombarded by Fred and George, who had just arrived home from their vacation. "Harry! Good to see you!" They patted him on the back. He could see Mrs. Weasley scowling in the corner, and assumed they must have set off another one of their tricks.  
  
"Hi. You two have a good trip?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it was great!" Fred proclaimed.  
  
"You should see some of the stuff we got!" George added excitedly.   
  
"There'll be no more showing anyone your new tricks right now." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "We need Harry here to be alive and well for his game this afternoon."   
  
"We'll show you later." Fred whispered in his ear. George winked at Harry as the twins ran upstairs to their room.   
  
"Sorry about that, dear." Mrs. Weasley apologized to Harry. "They're just a bit excited from the trip, I think."  
  
"Oh come off it, mum, they're always like that!" Ron declared from the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley sighed and returned to making them all breakfast.   
  


The Weasleys and Harry arrived at Longtoad's field a half-hour before the match. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins and Ron wished Harry and Ginny good luck, and then went to get seats in the stands while Harry and Ginny went to get changed. The two split ways in the change rooms, Harry going to the boys' side, and Ginny to the girls'.   
  
"Hey, Harry! You ready for the game today?" Edward, one of their beaters, asked. Harry nodded. "Your uniform is over there." Edward pointed to a cubby with 'Potter' written above it.   
  
"Thanks." Harry strode over to his locker, where he began to get changed. Their uniforms were a deep forest green and black. The colours matched Harry perfectly, causing his eyes to stand out like beacons. He made sure to wear the good luck charm Ginny had given him, though he wasn't sure how much help it would be. Still, he did appreciate the thought and didn't want to hurt her.  
  
The Opaleyes' congregated at the door leading out to the pitch, waiting for the announcer to call them. Ginny appeared minutes after Harry, and walked over to him. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and spilled over her back, contrasting against the green of their uniforms, glistening in the dim light.  
  
"Ready?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."   
  
"And now, the OBLIVIATING OPALEYES'!" They heard a great cheer above them as the announcer called their team.  
  
"Good luck." Harry smiled at her encouragingly.   
  
"You too."  
  
Their team stepped out onto the field to more roars from the crowd. The opposing team was standing across from them, their black and silver robes distinguishing them from the Opaleyes. Harry took his place, hovering above the rest of his teammates. The stands were filled with people, many waving small green or silver flags. He spotted the red haired group of Weasley's watching them excitedly, each holding green flags of their own. The whistle blew.  
  
"And they're off! It's Swift from the Opaleyes' with the Quaffle - passes to Weasley..." Harry heard a cheer from the stands. He began searching for the snitch. He could see the opposing seeker doing the same as they both circled above the pitch. "And Weasley avoids a bludger from Sloper - passes to Cabbot - approaching the goal now and Cabbot shoots! Oh and a good save by the Horntails' keeper. Pucey from the Horntails with the quaffle - he's flying straight for the goal! Cabbot's been taken out by a bludger..."  
  
Harry looked below him as he saw Adrian Pucey steam across the pitch, heading for the goalposts. He hoped Kerr could block the shot.   
  
"And Pucey shoots... AND HE SCORES! 10 to zero for the Horntails!" There were cheers from the crowd mingled with boos. Harry circled the pitch fervently looking for any sign of gold. He occasionally looked at the other seeker to make sure she hadn't seen the snitch. Harry returned his attention briefly to the match below. Ginny had the quaffle again, and was heading for the goalposts. She passed to Andrew Swift, who then passed it back to her. She flew past the opposing team's chaser, who was too slow to intercept, flew left, then faked right, and… "SCORE FOR OPALEYES'!" the announcer screamed. It was ten to ten now. If Ginny could just keep the score close, all he had to do was find that blasted snitch.  
  
Harry kept circling the pitch. The Horntail's scored twice more, but their fourth attempt was thwarted by Ginny skillfully intercepting a pass.   
  
"Come on Ginny." Harry whispered. He scanned the pitch, hunting for a glint of gold.   
  
Then he saw it. It hovered inches above the ground at the other end of the pitch. But the other seeker had seen it too, and she was closer. Harry hurtled across the field, determined to reach the snitch first. He urged his broom to go faster, barrelling down to the ground. He was neck and neck with the other seeker now. She bumped him to the left, but he pushed forward. He reached out with his hand - it was getting close now. But the snitch was almost resting on the top of the grass; it was too close to the ground to grab it normally. Harrry pushed forward, his hand outstretched. The opposing seeker pulled up, but Harry had a plan. He flipped his broom sideways, hanging off the side of it, felt his fingers grasp around the snitch. But he was of balance, and felt himself wobble, then fall and skid across the ground. There was a gasp from the crowd.  
  
"Harry! Harry, are you okay?" He heard Ginny's voice calling. He opened his eyes. Ginny was standing over him, a worried expression on her face. Harry's face broke into a smile. He reached up and showed her the snitch.  
  
"OPALEYES' WIN!" The announcer screamed. "WITH A DARING MANEUVER BY HARRY POTTER, WHO GETS THE SNITCH!" His team was on him now, lifting him up on their shoulders, cheering. Harry beamed in triumph. When his teammates finally let him down, he ran to Ginny and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back as they bounced around excitedly.   
  
The rest of the Weasley's were there to greet them when they exited the change rooms.  
  
"That was incredible!" Ron shouted. "Bloody incredible!" The two friends hugged.  
  
"Potter, you are insane!" Fred and George screamed. "We knew you'd do it!"  
  
"Thanks. Ginny was great too though, the way she intercepted that pass!"   
  
"Oh yeah, completely!" Ron agreed. "You were great too, Gin!"   
  
"Yeah and a great job on that goal!" Fred added. Ginny smiled at Harry appreciatively, as the rest of the Weasley's talked animatedly around them.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Harry shrugged.  
  
"You deserve it. You were awesome out there!"   
  


***

  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were in the sitting room of the Burrow, recuperating from the day before. Harry and Ron were sharing the large, plush couch, chess board placed between their bent knees, while Ginny was lounging in an oversized armchair next to them, book in her lap. It was silent, except for the occasional turn of a page, or loud smash as a chess piece was violently shattered by the opposing team. From time to time, Ginny would glance over at the boys, looking at the progress of their game. Ron looked as though he was winning, but there was still a chance Harry could come out as victor. Ginny peered over Harry's shoulder, taking an inventory of the board. He caught a whiff of her hair as it brushed across his cheek - it smelled like berries and fresh rain. He caught himself inhaling deeply to smell more of her, but, thankfully, neither she nor Ron noticed.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry, cupping a hand over her mouth as she whispered into his ear. "Move your knight to G5." Harry froze at the sensation of her breath against his ear. _Why am I getting so weird about this?_ Harry shook himself and moved the piece as Ginny had instructed.  
  
"Hey! You're _my_ sister, you're supposed to be helping me!" Ron shouted, pretending to be hurt.   
  
"You don't need any help. Poor Harry here is getting slaughtered!" She grinned mischievously at the boys.  
  
"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!" Harry defended himself.  
  
"Yes you are!" she exclaimed, giggling. Harry threw a pillow at her, hitting her square in the forehead. "Harry Potter you barbarian! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a girl?" She laughed as she threw the pillow back at him. The pillow missed her target, hitting the chessboard instead, causing the game pieces to scatter and duck for cover. Ron groaned.   
  
"You're a lousy shot." Harry said half-amused as he and Ron placed the pieces back in their original positions.   
  
"Well, I guess we're even then." She humphed, sat back in her chair, and picked up her book, looking away defiantly. Harry laughed. "Don't you laugh at me, Harry Potter! At least I don't suck at chess!" She stuck her tongue out at the boy.  
  
Harry smiled to himself and decided to let Ginny win. She had helped him after all. She was also getting a lot tougher as she grew, no longer afraid to join in a good row with the boys. Not that he was afraid of her, but he didn't feel like arguing at this point in time. One thing you could always count on Ginny being was determined. If she wanted to win, she would win. He glanced over at her as she sat reading her book purposefully. She was almost cute when she was angry. _Cute? What am I thinking? This is Ron's baby sister I'm talking about here!_ Harry scolded himself. He turned back to the game.   
  
"Your turn," Ron said absently. Harry stared at his pieces blankly. He bit his lip, trying to imagine his little white players at various positions across the board. He frowned. If only he knew what Ginny's plan had been. He tried to put himself in her shoes, but with no luck. He had no idea what to move. And so, pride put aside, he turned to Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Gin, can you help me?" He asked her enploringly. She moved her eyes to look at him, coffee brown staring into brilliant green.   
  
"What's the magic word?" She asked, and he saw a glint of amusement somewhere deep within the blackness of her pupils. She was going to make him beg, he knew it, but if it was his only chance at beating Ron, then he would do it. Besides, it was almost exciting being teased by the freckled-faced girl beside him. _No! Don't you start again!_ He groaned inwardly.  
  
"Please?"   
  
"Is that all?" She sat facing him now. Her twinkling eyes the only thing displaying her glee amongst the seriousness of her face.   
  
"Pretty please, oh fair maiden, Ginny?" He tried to look as solemn and sincere as possible. She laughed.   
  
"Fine." She leaned forward towards Harry, propping her elbows on the edge of the couch. The game was more competitive now. Ron scowled in determination from across the board. Harry and Ginny just smiled at each other, realizing that any attempts at trying to be serious would be futile. With Ginny's help, Harry actually managed to win.   
  
"Thanks, Gin! We make a good team."  
  
"Ahem." She raised her eyebrows at him disdainfully.  
  
"I mean, thank you, oh beauteous maiden, for allowing me the use of your extraordinary chess skills." He bowed, then looked up at her, "But I'm good at cheering you on, right?" She snorted at his display.  
  
"Yes! You make a wonderful cheering section."   
  
"What about me," Ron questioned jealously, "do I get a cheering section?"  
  
"Sure, Ron, when Hermione gets here she'll be your cheering section." Harry stated. "So, want to play again?"   
  


***

  
The day before Harry's birthday, the day Hermione was due to arrive, Ron bustled around making sure everything was ready. He ran up to Harry and Ginny who were playing chess in the sitting room.   
  
"How do I look?" He asked apprehensively.   
  
"For the hundredth time, Ron, you look fine." Harry groaned. Ron glowered and walked off. Harry hadn't meant to sound quite so curt, but he and Ginny were starting to get slightly annoyed at his constant interruptions. Harry was thankful that they had had quidditch practice that morning, or he might have really flipped out at Ron by now. However he and Ginny both admitted that it was cute that Ron was getting so flustered over Hermione's arrival.   
  
Ginny leaned over the chessboard and whispered to Harry "I wish she'd just get here already! He's starting to make me anxious."   
  
_CRASH!_  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" They heard Ron curse from the kitchen.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Don't you use that language in front of me!" Mrs. Weasley barked at her son. Harry and Ginny giggled. Finally they heard the Knight Bus pull up in front of the Burrow. Harry and Ginny stood up and went out to meet Hermione with Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Stan Shunpike was helping Hermione empty her things from the bus. Hermione wore a scowl on her face as she approached the group, carrying her trunk and Crookshanks with her.  
  
"I swear, that bus gets worse every time. If that Shunkpike hits on me once more I'm going to wring his neck."  
  
"I'd be happy to do it for you, Hermione." Ron bellowed as he glared at the purple bus, cracking his knuckles. But before he had a chance to act they heard a loud pop, and the bus was gone.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't be stupid." Hermione swatted him.   
  
"Here, let me take Crookshanks." Ginny offered, taking the large orange cat into her arms. This seemed to get Ron's attention, as he suddenly turned around.  
  
"Hermione, I'll take your trunk."  
  
"Oh, thanks Ron, Ginny." She smiled at the brother and sister. They all went inside. Harry and Hermione turned to go sit in the sitting room, while Ron and Ginny continued upstairs to put Hermione's things in Ginny's room. Hermione sat on the couch. Harry chose to sit in the love seat across from her so Ron could sit next to Hermione.   
  
"So, how's your summer been?" Harry asked. He already knew, really, because of all the letters she sent, but felt he should make some conversation.  
  
"Oh splendid. France was wonderful. Though it's good to be back in England. How was yours?"  
  
"It's been good and bad." Harry responded vaguely. Hermione seemed to know not to push further than that. "Did you get your OWL scores?" Harry changed the subject.  
  
"I did. I got 14 OWLS." Harry's mouth dropped.  
  
"_Fourteen_?" Ron said astonished as he walked into the room. He sat next to her. Hermione nodded.   
  
"All O's too." She said proudly, puffing out her chest. Ron certainly seemed to notice that. Harry saw the tips of his ears turn red. He coughed, trying to hide a chuckle.  
  
"Well, we always knew you'd get O's on all your OWL's." Harry said once Ron had regained his composure. Ginny came in then and sat next to Harry. Harry peeked at Ginny's chest; he could see her cleavage showing through her blouse. He noted happily that her breasts seemed to be slightly larger than Hermione's. _What the hell am I doing?_ His brain questioned. _Okay, Ron must be really getting to me here._ Harry looked quickly at Ron, hoping he hadn't noticed. Fortunately Ron was too enraptured with Hermione to look at anyone else. Ginny too was paying attention to Hermione telling them all about France. Hermione, on the other hand, was too observant to miss something so obvious. She winked at Harry. _Oh no._ Harry grimaced, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "What, you don't like France?" she teased.  
  
"Er, uh... No! It sounds wonderful." He smiled. Hermione left him alone after that, much to Harry's relief.  
  


The next day Harry awoke to a huge birthday breakfast.   
  
"Happy Birthday!" Mrs. and Mr. Weasley greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Breakfast is out in the garden, dear. Go take a seat. Everyone else is out there." Mrs. Weasley instructed cheerfully. Harry walked out into the garden. The menacing storm had passed earlier in the week, and the sky was now a bright blue with a scattering of light wispy clouds. The garden was lush and green, and patches of white, yellow and violet wildflowers had bloomed into full, ripe blossoms. The table was set with plates full of bacon, sausages, three kinds of eggs, toast, waffles, giant pieces of watermelon and pumpkin juice. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill were sitting around the table talking when Harry stepped into the garden. On his arrival, Ron jumped up.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" he shouted. There was a chorus of happy birthdays following.  
  
"Thanks, everyone." Harry smiled, taking the seat Ron had saved him between him and Ginny. Fred, George and Bill sat on the opposite side of the table.   
  
"Happy Birthday." Ginny said after he had gotten comfortable on the bench.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oi! Pass me some eggs!" Ron bellowed to his oldest brother.   
  
"Ron, manners!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Well, it's Harry's birthday so he gets to decide. Harry, do you mind if I have some eggs?" Harry shook his head. "Well there you go then." Ron pronounced triumphantly. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"_Boys._" She muttered.  
  
Harry and Ginny giggled. They Weasley's, Miss Granger and Harry Potter enjoyed an excellent breakfast, only stopping once their bellies had expanded considerable amounts.   
  
Harry was now lying down on the loveseat, his belt loosened, waiting until the time when it no longer hurt to walk.   
  
"Move over." Ginny demanded as she stepped into the room.  
  
"No! There's a whole other couch and chair over there." He pointed.  
  
"But I want that seat."   
  
"Well too bad, I got here first."   
  
"Fine, then I'll sit on your legs."   
  
"Okay, okay, I'll move." Harry got up and moved himself to the other couch.  
  
"You're such a pushover." Ginny grinned as she flopped down on the loveseat. Harry just rolled his eyes. _Girls. _  
  


After dinner Harry finally got to open his presents. The group all sat in the sitting room, bunched together on the furniture. Harry was squeezed between Ron and George on the largest sofa.   
  
Hermione gave him a Defence Against the Dark Arts book entitled _Demystifying the Dark Arts_, and Ginny _Searching for Gold: A Seeker's Handbook_. A Chudley Cannons poster and a new Quill were from Ron. Mrs. Weasley had knitted him a scarf in green and black, and another in red and gold.  
  
"Ours now!" The twins announced, passing Harry a small box wrapped in yellow foil. Inside was an assortment of their latest treats (if you could call them that).  
  
"Be careful with the red ones. Don't eat those if you have somewhere important to go the next day." Fred cautioned. Harry made a mental note to chuck them in the garbage later.   
  
"That's not all! Wait a minute!" George ran into the other room, then came back holding a large, long package wrapped in brown paper, with a red bow tied around one end. Harry liked the look of this gift much more than the assortment of Wizard Wheezes. He ripped open the package.  
  
"You lucky dog!" Ron jumped to his feet. "That's a new Thunderbolt!"   
  
"Wow." Harry stared dumbfounded at the broom. "Thank you so much!" He hugged Fred and George.   
  
"Just wait until you try it out! That thing'll blow your Firebolt away!" Ron bellowed. Harry was still sitting and staring at his new Thunderbolt in a state of disbelief.  
  


They partied on into the night. Fred and George set off some Fireworks in the field next to the house - including one of their own Ferocious Fireworks which caused everyone to run and hide from the hundred glowing red pirahnas that spewed from it's end and tried to bite them all. Then Bill and Ginny did a skit for everyone. Harry hooted and cheered through all of these. This was surely his best birthday yet. And yet, he wasn't as happy with his Thunderbolt as he should have been. If things had not been as they were, he would have been absolutely ecstatic to receive it, but Sirius had given him his Firebolt, and that was something not even a Thunderbolt could replace. And that formed his ultimate decision.  
  
As everyone was returning to the house to go to bed, Harry pulled Ginny aside.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. Harry waited until everyone was back in the house and out of earshot.  
  
He took a deep breath before starting. "Ginny, I want you to have my Thunderbolt."  
  
"WHAT? Are you insane? I can't take that from you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Please, Ginny, I want you to have it."  
  
"But why?" Harry turned to face the orchard, watched the trees reaching for the sky, swaying in the wind.  
  
"My Firebolt... Sirius... He gave it to me." Harry muttered.  
  
"_Oh._" Ginny said, understanding now. Harry swivelled back around to face her.   
  
"Please, Ginny, take it. You deserve to have a really nice broom. You're a really good chaser and well... your current broom is kind of rubbish." Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, I accept." Ginny said in between fits of giggles.  
  
"Good." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate it." She gave him a hug, then pulled back grinning. "I can't believe I own a Thunderbolt! Ron's going to be _so_ jealous!" She bounced around the garden shouting gleefully. Harry laughed, glad to be able to make her so happy. There was no questioning that she was cute now, bounding around as she was. The pair rejoined, and walked inside. Ginny wished Harry a final happy birthday, and then went to bed, leaving Harry alone in the hallway, smiling.  
  


***

  
Despite staying up late the night before celebrating Harry's birthday, Harry and Ginny awoke early the next morning for another practice. Harry stumbled out into the hallway, eyes half-closed, hair a riot of black, and shirt on inside out. He grunted a good morning when he met Ginny in the kitchen. She waved sleepily before resting her head back on the table. Harry sat down with a thud, stretched his arms across the table and rested his head in between them. Ginny's hair was strewn about messily, radiating from her head like a bright orange sun. Harry picked up a piece of her hair and began to play with it absently. Ginny yawned.  
  
"Tell me again why we have a practice so early in the morning?" She mumbled. Harry shrugged.  
  
"To punish us for winning, I guess."   
  
"Remind me to make sure we lose next time."   
  
"Done."   
  
"You do realize your shirt is on inside-out?"  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
After fixing his shirt, a sleepy breakfast and more complaints, Harry and Ginny finally left for practice. They staggered bleary-eyed up to the rest of their team. Coach Pilfick seemed to be equally as drained, though they didn't know why.  
  
"We're going to take it easy today. We'll practice basic quaffle techiniques to start. Get into pairs and pass back and forth. I'll be here if you need help." He leaned against his broom, using it to support his weight while he stood on the ground.  
  
Harry and Ginny lobbed the ball lazily to one another. Every so often Harry would find himself spacing out and miss her throw, causing him to have to retrieve the quaffle from the ground.   
  
_Throw. Catch. Throw. Catch. Throw._  
  
Harry watched Ginny. Even though she was tired, she was still able to catch and throw the quaffle expertly. Her arm gracefully travelled through the air as she projected the ball towards Harry. He saw it fly through the air, getting larger as it came closer to him. His attention turned to Ginny; her eyes were widening slowly. "Harry!"  
  
_SMACK._  
  
_Right dead center, too._ Harry rubbed his head. _I wonder if I'll get a lump._ "Ow. Good throw Ginny."  
  
"I'm sorry! You should have told me you weren't ready."  
  
"S'ok. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."   
  
"I noticed." She giggled. "Maybe we should stop practicing with the quaffle, I'm afraid I'm going to give you a concussion."  
  
"Want to just fly around the pitch then?" She nodded. They took off, slowly circling the field, watching the rest of their teammates who were still throwing and catching to each other. Ginny flew around the pitch, diving and doing sharp turns, testing out her new broom.   
  
"This thing is awesome!" Ginny said as she flew back to Harry. "I still can't believe it's mine."  
  
"Believe it." Harry laughed as he spotted Coach Pilfick slouched against his broom in the middle of the pitch, asleep. "Now there's a good coach." He coughed, pointing at Coach Pilfick. Ginny looked down and stifled a laugh.  
  
"Definitely. Couldn't ask for better." Ginny concurred. They tittered.  
  
"This is boring." Harry sighed, after doing three more laps. "Want to go into the woods?"  
  
"Are you sure it's all right?"  
  
"Well, we certainly can't ask, now can we?"  
  
"I suppose not. Let's go then." Ginny agreed. The two Gryffindors piloted to the ground, before striding off into the woods. The trees stood a few feet apart, their tall, straight trunks jutting up from the ground into a dense green canopy overhead. They marched straight into the woods, walking carefully over roots and fallen logs. After a few minutes, Ginny interrupted their silence. "We shouldn't go too far, or we won't be able to find our way back." Harry nodded.  
  
"Let's just sit here then."  
  
They sat silently beneath a large pine tree, cushioned on top of a bed of needles. Harry listened to Ginny's steady breathing and the wind in the trees and found himself being lulled to sleep by it. He collapsed onto his side, not even realizing his head now lay on Ginny's thigh. All he knew was his pillow was warm and soft, that Ginny's breathing was louder from here. Before long Harry was fast asleep.  
  
When he awoke he found Ginny stroking his hair. To his surprise, the affectionate contact felt good to him. He stared at the trees in front him, blinking away his sleep.  
  
"Are you okay?" She questioned, her voice much gentler than usual, almost motherly.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well... you were muttering in your sleep is all... about - about Sirius."   
  
"Oh." Harry swallowed, tears threatening to surface from behind his eyes. He continued to look straight ahead, not daring to look her in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She apologized.   
  
"No. That's okay. I don't mind." He wasn't lying. As painful as it was, it felt good to know she cared. They sat in silence for some time, Ginny still running her fingers through his hair, before she spoke again.  
  
"Do you dream about him often?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Every night."   
  
She paused. "I miss him too."   
  
They remained in perfect silence for ten minutes, an hour, Harry couldn't tell. All he knew was, resting against Ginny's thigh, feeling her gentle touch, that he felt comforted, a little less broken.   
  
Eventually they rose and returned to the practice, never speaking of their time in the woods, but deep down Harry knew something inside him had changed, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what.  
  


***

  
AN: Thanks again to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it! Chapter 4 will be up soon. It's currently being beta'd so it shouldn't be long now. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up!  
  
  
  



	4. There's no Place like Home

Disclaimer: all characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.  
Thanks to KittyMonster for being my beta reader.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my first HP fic, so please R&R. I'd appreciate it ^_^  
Warning: This fic contains OOTP spoilers (and will probably not make much sense if you haven't read it)!   
  


***  
  
For the Love of Quidditch  
Chapter 4 - "There's no Place like Home"  
  
***

  
The weather got suddenly warmer after Harry's birthday, the sweet smell of summer blossoms hanging heavily in the air. The sun scorched the earth to unbearable temperatures. Even in the shade it was sizzling. Quidditch practices turned into a feverish battle against the heat.  
  
Ron's first game was two Sundays after Harry's birthday. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated in the stands, waiting for the game to begin. They fanned themselves with the yellow and blue flags they had purchased to cheer on the Valiant Vipertooths. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his T-shirt beginning to stick to his skin with sweat. He'd cut a pair of his jeans into shorts and was wearing them now. He sat in between his two friends, chatting listlessly, feeling as though he would like to go have a nap in the shade of the forest. Ron appeared on the pitch as the announcer called his team. He strode out, head held proudly as he mounted his broom and waited for the whistle that would start the game. His lips were pursed in determination as he stared intensely at the referee. Harry and the others cheered, their voices dry and cracking.   
  
Ron did superbly. He only let in one goal the whole match, which had lasted a lengthy hour and a half before Cho had caught the snitch and won the game for the Vipertooth's. Harry had paid special attention to the opposing team, the Ferocious Fireballs, as he and Ginny would be playing them in a fortnight.   
  
They met Ron shortly after the end of the game, congratulated him on his spectacular performance. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and they watched Ron's ears turn bright red.   
  
Harry turned to Ginny. "I wonder if I act like that when I like a girl."  
  
"No, you're _much_ worse." Ginny said teasingly, a wicked smile appearing across her freckled face.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny Weasley, for your expert conclusion." Harry retorted sarcastically.   
  
"Anytime." She grinned.  
  
"Well, then maybe you'd like to give me some lessons on how to seduce a woman, if you know so much." Harry said smoothly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk, his green eyes twinkling.  
  
"I bet you'd like that."   
  
"Perhaps."   
  
"I'll think about it." Ginny smiled up at him wantonly. Harry balked for a moment, thrown off by her obvious flirtations. He felt himself being drawn into her eyes, wanted to grab her and pull her close to him and kiss her. However he regained his self-control, and simply gave her the sexiest look he could muster, hoping that he didn't look like a complete git in the process. He took her lack of any obvious response as a good sign. She just continued to smile at him.  
  
Ron walked up to the group with Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ron, that was awesome! We're going to have a tough time scoring on you!" Harry praised his friend. Ron smirked and stomped right past him to his parents and brothers, leaving Harry speechless and confused. Hermione followed behind Ron, gave Harry a heartening smile and shrugged. He turned to Ginny in hopes she may give him some insight into his brother's behaviour, but she looked just as bewildered as he did.  
  


***

  
  
Ron had been ignoring Harry now for three days since the game. However at this point in time Ron was off at his Quidditch practice. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the garden going over some of their summer Charms homework. They hid themselves under the shade of the irregular house, trying to escape the sun's blistering rays. Books and pieces of parchment were scattered about in front of them on the crisp green grass. They heard a pop as Ron appeared in the yard.  
  
"Hey Ron. How was practice?" Harry ventured, hoping that maybe a good practice had gotten Ron over whatever it was he was so mad at Harry about. Ron just glared at him, and walked over next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, why are you talking to _him_?" He made it sound as though Harry was some kind of nasty disease, or perhaps the equivalent to Draco Malfoy. Harry shuddered.   
  
"Because he's my friend." Hermione said, annoyance replacing her normally pleasant tone.   
  
"Oh, I see. So you're on _his_ side then, are you?"   
  
"I wasn't aware there were 'sides'." There was that same tone. She looked at Ron, a displeased look in her eyes. Harry swore he saw her eyebrow twitch. "Look. I'm sick of this... whatever _this_ is. Ron, talk to Harry if you're mad at him, but I will not be put in the middle of your stupid little argument." And with that, Hermione gathered her things and stormed into the house. Harry stood slowly, not wanting to make Ron madder than he already apparently was. He hadn't even known he had done anything to be angry with, and yet here he was about to discuss it.  
  
"Ron..." he said gently. "So, what's the matter? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"What does it bloody look like?" Ron shot him a glare, like a thousand miniature knives shooting from his eyes. Harry flinched.   
  
"Er... all right. Why are you mad at me then?" His voice was purposely smooth and calm. However this only seemed to make Ron more irate.  
  
"As if you don't know." Ron snapped.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't." Harry admitted. Ron let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Why did you give the Thunderbolt to Ginny instead of me? I though I was your best friend!" Now that was unexpected. But he should have guessed it was coming; Ron had always been the jealous type.   
  
"I... well..." Harry paused, carefully thinking of how he should word what he was about to say. "Well, you already have a new broom, and Ginny really needed one. Er - I mean, you know what it's like trying to play Quidditch on a Shooting Star. And it was starting to... molt." Harry explained, nervousness creeping into his voice. He didn't really know why he had chosen to give the Thunderbolt to Ginny instead of Ron, it had just seemed like the logical thing to do at the time. "Honestly, Ron, I didn't do it to hurt you. It just seemed like the right thing to do." There - he had been truthful. Ron sighed, and Harry saw his shoulders relax, his glare soften into a hurt yet forigiving gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I was just jealous is all. I mean, it's a Thunderbolt!" Ron admitted shamefully.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I understand." Harry smiled, glad to have his friend back. "I promise, if I get another one, you'll be the first to receive it!" Ron chuckled.  
  
"As if that will happen. Do you have any idea how much they cost?" Harry shook his head. "Come to think of it, I wonder how my brothers afforded that." Ron seemed to be doing calculations in his head. "Hey! They must be rich! Maybe they'll buy me one for my birthday." Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe they will." Harry grinned. The two friends gathered up Harry's things, and went inside to meet the girls.  
  


***

  
  
The next day after a long, hard practice, Harry and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow sore and roasting. When they stepped inside, Harry immediately plopped down on the sofa, using one hand to hold up his head. Ginny sat down on the other end of the couch, stretched her legs out and rested her feet in his lap.   
  
"I think my brain is cooking." She stated blandly, her eyelids drooping slightly over glazed pupils. Harry mumbled inaudibly in return. His nostrils twitched upwards as he noticed a bad smell coming from his lap.   
  
"Ugh... Weasley your feet stink." Harry coughed, waving his hand in front of his nose.  
  
"Well what do you expect? We've just been playing quidditch for 3 hours and it's atrociously hot outside!" She retorted.  
  
"I thought girls weren't supposed to smell." Harry said, carefully removing Ginny's feet from his lap with his fingers.  
  
"Shows what you know." She picked up an old copy of the Daily Prophet from the coffee table and began fanning herself with it. Harry didn't respond. It was true; he was a complete idiot when it came to girls. Instead he just sighed, wishing there was some way to stop his insides from boiling.  
  
"I wish there was some way to cool off." He articulated his thoughts.  
  
"We could go swimming," Ginny suggested. Harry sat up straight and looked at her astounded, his eyes staring with disbelief; she continued fanning herself lazily with the paper.   
  
"You mean to tell me that we've been sweating to death for a fortnight and we could have been swimming the whole time?" Harry said slightly perturbed. "Why didn't you mention that earlier? Like, two weeks ago!" He questioned. Ginny just shrugged.  
  
"I didn't think of it until now." Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, let's not wait any longer! Come on!" Harry jumped up and grabbed Ginny's wrist, wrenching her from the couch. The Daily Prophet flew from her hand and she stumbled forward, nearly knocking them both to the ground. Harry laughed. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
Harry waited for Ginny in the hallway at the top of the stairs to the first floor. He wore only his pair of cut-off shorts, which he was using as a swimsuit since the Dursleys' had never bought him a real one. His lean yet muscular shoulders rested against the wall, his hair messily spiked all over his head and falling into his brilliant green eyes. He sighed impatiently, wanting nothing but to get to the pond as quickly as possible. Ginny appeared a few moments later. She was wearing a red bikini and had a towel wrapped around her thin waist. Harry looked her over, examining her delicate curves. Her skin was creamy pale except for her face and arms which were covered with a scattering of freckles. Ginny seemed to be doing the same to him, her eyes resting on his stomach, then his chest, then his shoulders before finally smiling up at his face. Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and they walked outside together. Hermione and Ron were seated under a tree, chatting quietly. They waved at the two as they saw them approach.  
  
Harry ran to the pond and jumped in with a loud splash. His head popped out of the murky water and he shook his hair out of his eyes. Ginny was testing the water with her toes, carefully putting one foot in before stepping into the water up to her ankles. Her towel had been thrown to the side of the pond, and Harry noticed her legs were quite long and muscular. He dove underneath the water and swam close to where Ginny was slowly inching herself in. He surfaced a few feet from where she stood, quickly crossed the distance between them, and grabbed her. She screamed and flailed her arms and legs at him in defense, but Harry was too strong and hurled her into the depths of the pond.   
  
Harry stood at the edge proudly, his body glistening in the sun. She rose from the water, a scowl across her face, gasping for air.  
  
"You are so dead." She growled.  
  
"Oh am I now? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He responded cheekily, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Just you wait, Harry Potter. I'll get you." Ginny cursed. Ron was howling from where he and Hermione sat. Hermione glared at him and elbowed him in the side until he stopped.   
  
"Believe me, Harry, she's tougher than she looks!" Ron called.   
  
"Well, obviously not tough enough, seeing as how wet she is at the moment." Harry smirked, chuckling.  
  
"That's it!" Ginny shouted. She swam towards Harry, arms deftly cutting through the water. But Harry had seen her coming and was already running from the pond as she approached. Harry ran into the orchard, Ginny not far behind. He darted behind a tree, using it to block her. They circled around, Harry smirking and laughing, Ginny scowling, her jaw set in determination, her eyes never leaving Harry's form.   
  
"Give up yet?" Harry challenged.  
  
"Not until you pay." She growled. They circled the tree a few times more, before Harry sprinted off again. Only this time Ginny caught up. She grabbed his shoulder and he spun around, grabbing her wrist in defense. But Harry lost his footing and felt himself falling, pulling Ginny down with him. They landed with a loud thud on the grassy ground in between two shrubby trees. Harry winced slightly as the air was knocked from his lungs.  
  
Ginny grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his side, straddling his legs with her own so he couldn't move. They breathed heavily, catching their breath from the chase. Water dripped from Ginny's hair and down her nose and onto Harry's bare chest. His own hair was splayed wildly about his head, dripping water into his eyes and on the grass below him.  
  
"So, who's tougher now?" Ginny asked defiantly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Certainly not you." He teased.   
  
"You are so dead, Potter." She began tickling Harry. He laughed in rasping gasps and rolled around underneath her, trying ineptly to stop her roaming hands. Finally she stopped, sitting up triumphantly. Harry gasped, breathing hard from her torture.   
  
"Well?" She leaned over him, looking him square in the eye. Her brown eyes searched his, a twinkle of revenge in their muddy depths.  
  
"Okay, okay. You're tough, Ginny." Harry conceded to avoid another tickle attack.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. Harry regained his composure, and realized he was now pinned under a beautiful, deliciously determined girl. She was still smiling over him, her damp hair falling over her shoulders, shrouding Harry's head in an orange veil. He felt something stir inside him, matched in the crotch of his jeans. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.   
  
Harry reached up and touched her cheek gently, instinctively. Ginny froze, her eyes fluttering to meet his. Then they softened, a warmth spread through them, and he swore he recognized desire in their chocolately abyss. He could see her chest moving up and down quickly, feel her hot breath against the palm of his hand. Harry swallowed. Ginny closed her eyes, leaning forward to meet his mouth. Harry did the same. The pink skin of her lips brushed against his, millimeters away, her soft breath warming his cheek. He was just about to catch her mouth in his when he heard his name.  
  
"Harry! Ginny!" It was Hermione. "Oh!" She gasped. Harry felt Ginny stiffen above him, her mouth jolt away from his, hair whipping him in the face as she rolled away from him. They were both still breathing hard as Harry's eyes focused on the bushy-haired girl standing before them. "I'm so sorry, guys. I had no idea. I'll leave now." Hermione began to back away.   
  
Harry sat up and looked over at Ginny. Her back was straight and her eyes searching the trees, not daring to meet his. No, the moment was lost. Hermione leaving would not get it back.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione." He spoke, an ounce of disappointment creeping into his voice as it swept through him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione looked nervous. She chewed her bottom lip furiously.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. We were just about to go back, right, Gin?" He looked over at the red haired girl sitting next to him. Her ears had turned bright red, a matching blush across her cheeks. She nodded silently. _Yes, she is definitely Ron's sister_, Harry thought, chuckling to himself. He got up and extended a hand to Ginny to help her to her feet. She took it and stood up. They both smiled at each other sheepishly and then turned to go back to the house with Hermione.  
  
Ginny walked in front with Hermione and Harry not far behind.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Harry. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't beating you up." Hermione whispered to him as they walked through the trees. "If I had known.."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione." Harry interrupted. She looked at him questioningly for a moment, then smiled, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Just as they exited the orchard, she turned to him, a mischievious twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"So, you and Ginny, eh?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  


***

  
  
The heat was sweltering in Ron's room, the air thick, almost palpable. Harry was stretched out languidly on his cot, looking catlike. He wished he could do a cooling spell, but instead fanned himself with a piece of scrap parchment. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin. It was cooler outside - Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all out there now - but here he could get some peace and quiet, could think of what had happened earlier with Ginny in the orchard.  
  
There was no trying to lie to himself now. He was attracted to Ginny Weasley. However it was nothing like it had been with Cho. He didn't get butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around her, didn't babble and lose all mental control. He simply liked her, enjoyed her company, and felt drawn to her physically as well. There wasn't really any awkwardness or nervousness involved in it, it just was. He wasn't sure if he was ready to ask her out on a date or anything, but he was comfortable with his feelings for her. But then, she seemed to like him too. He felt she had wanted the kiss as much as he had, had seen the desire in her eyes. What would have happened if Hermione hadn't interrupted them? Would they be dating then? Harry found the prospect not at all unpleasant. In fact, he wanted it - he wanted her.  
  
His thoughts drifted to how she had comforted him two weeks ago. He hadn't really thought about what had happened in the woods with Ginny before now. It didn't seem odd to him that he had opened up to her then. She was his friend, after all. Ron was too, of course, but as loyal as he was he had a certain clumsiness and way of reacting to things that didn't allow Harry to be fully open with him. Hermione was the same, only lacking the awkwardness. Instead she was a little too opinionated; she didn't know when to just listen. He loved Ron and Hermione dearly, but their relationship wasn't quite the same as his and Ginny's. Ginny seemed to know instinctively what Harry needed, when to pry further and when to remain silent. He appreciated that more than she could possibly know. He hadn't realized how much he had bottled up inside, how much it was eating him whole, like a vampire feeding on his very soul.  
  
Ginny. What was it about her that made him open up to her so easily? Being with her in those woods had seemed natural, like water flowing smoothly downstream. Yes, she had a knack for knowing how to act with him, but that wasn't it. He felt comfortable with her, as if he could tell her anything and she would understand. Maybe that's what it was; she understood him. They both had been manipulated by Voldemort, both had survived. She knew what it was to feel vulnerable and helpless, guilty and shameful. Harry nodded and smiled to himself, pleased that he had figured it out.  
  
And yet, something had changed within him in those woods that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew that his hurt had subsided somewhat since then, that he no longer felt depression's cold hand gripping on to him so tightly. There was still the guilt, but he never really expected that to ever go away. He sighed. Perhaps he would never know. He felt he should thank Ginny, in any case. _And maybe ask her out on a date while I'm at it,_ he thought.  
  


"Harry!" Ginny burst through the bedroom door a few minutes later. Harry sat up and smiled at her.   
  
"Hey Gin. I want just about to go find you. I..." Harry paused. Ginny stood by the door panting. The colour had drained from her face and she looked as though she was about to cry. "Gin, is everything okay?" Harry frowned, a concerned look on his face. He felt anger bubbling up within him. If anyone had hurt her he would make them regret it. Ginny walked across the room and sat on the end of his bed.   
  
"Oh, Harry," she whimpered. "They found Tonks..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. Harry's heart jumped into his throat at the sight of her in such pain. He reached out and touched her arm. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "She... she was tortured by Death Eaters. She showed up at Grimmauld Place - they don't know how she got there. She's gone _insane_, Harry. She just babbles." Harry's heart shattered. He hugged Ginny close. He imagined the sweet, clumsy girl being tortured to the brink of her sanity by Death Eaters, having to fight them off alone. Tears formed in his eyes, glistening in the bright sun that filtered through the window.   
  
"Wh-what does this mean, Gin? Is she gonna be okay?" He managed to choke out. Ginny loosened her grip on him, looked straight into his eyes. Her pupils were huge, frightened. She looked as though she was about to break.  
  
"She's trying to warn us, Harry. We have to leave. Death Eaters are coming." Harry felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. Leave the Burrow? But where would they go? And why were they coming here at all? "We're leaving in an hour." She finished. He searched her eyes. He wished she was joking, but his heart knew she wasn't.   
  
Ginny stood up, her head falling to her chest, eyes downcast. She leaned forward, placed a kiss firmly on his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered, and then ran from the room, leaving Harry alone to comprehend what she had just said. Shock took over. He stared blankly at the wall, his eyes wide. He could feel Ginny's saliva drying on his forehead, and touched it with his fingers. _Surely this must be a bad dream,_ he thought. _This can't be happening._  
  


The atmosphere downstairs was positively grim as Harry walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Mrs. Weasley was packing some things into an old leather suitcase on the floor - the family clock, some dishes and other assorted things - her eyes red and puffy from crying. Arthur paced back and forth, one hand on his chin, the other across his chest; he looked deep in thought, a scowl plastered across his normally jovial face. Ron sat at the kitchen table, staring vacantly into space, clutching one of Hermione's hands as she rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Ginny was crouched in the corner, clasping her knees, her tiny body shaking. Harry crossed the room and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder; he felt wetness spread across the fabric of his shirt.  
  
There was a loud crack as Fred and George apparated into the room. The normally cheery brothers were quiet, somber. Mrs. Weasley ran and hugged her sons, holding them tightly.  
  
Mr. Weasley stopped pacing, clearing his throat as he tried to regain his composure, and then began to speak. "As you all know, Death Eaters will arrive here shortly," he said, trying to maintain an aloof expression, "Dumbledore has owled us saying to floo to Grimmauld Place immediately. He... he doesn't know when we will be able to return." His voice cracked, his façade breaking. Harry's stomach lurched as he thought of returning to Grimmauld Place. Moreover of never being allowed back at the Burrow. "Children, please go upstairs to your rooms and pack your things. Be back in half an hour sharp. Under no circumstances are you to leave this house." Arthur said gravely.  
  
Harry and the others gathered themselves up and returned to their quarters. They packed in dismal silence.  
  


Harry stumbled out of the kitchen fireplace at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Ron and Mr. Weasley behind him. His trunk landed with a loud thunk on the cold stone floor. He scanned the room, which looked the same as he had seen it last. Only this time Sirius would not be there to greet them.   
  
Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin were sitting at the table. Lupin was slouched in a chair, looking tired and miserable, staring at the floor. He glanced up at the sound of them arriving, and gave Harry a weak smile. Harry nodded and gave his best smile in return, though he was sure he looked about as tragic as his ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did. He dropped down onto his trunk, resting his head between his hands. His mind swam, still not quite comprehending what was happening. All he knew was that he now sat in the last place he wanted to be, with perhaps the exception of Voldemort's lair. Dumbledore glided into the room, his purple robes swirling around him. He looked drained, his eyes lacking their usual sparkle. He cleared his throat.  
  
"It is with much regret that I welcome you all here." Dumbledore began. "I know you all are aware of the circumstances that bring you here. However, I will say that it appears that Voldemort is getting impatient. His goal in discovering Harry's whereabouts has succeeded, and as such the Burrow is no longer a safe place to be. Tonks - bless her - has fortunately warned us in time. She is at St. Mungo's now recovering." Harry's heart went out to the pink-haired metamorphagus, thanked her for her bravery. "So, please everyone make yourself at home here. Your rooms are the same as they were on your last visit. Lupin and Mad-eye will help you with your things. I, howeber, have some other things to attend to." He finished. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began gathering their things.  
  
"Er... Professor Dumbledore?" Ron spoke. Dumbledore turned to him and nodded for him to continue. "Will we still be able to play Quidditch?"  
  
"That I will have to see about. It is possible."  
  
Quidditch. Harry had forgotten about it in the shock of everything that was happening. Would they be stopped from playing because of him? No, he couldn't do that to them.  
  
"I'll stop." Harry offered. His eyes held a certainty within them; He would not ruin the chances of his friends continuing to play.   
  
"No, Harry, you can't!" Ginny cried out. "You're our seeker!"  
  
"There are extra players that can take my place. Besides, if I need to stop so you both can continue playing, then I will." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Thank you Harry. However that may not be necessary. I will discuss this with your coach as well as some others, and see what can be arranged." Ron, Ginny and Harry all nodded at Dumbledore's response. They turned to gather their things to take upstairs. "Harry, I need to speak with you for a moment. Ron, Ginny, could you please go upstairs?" Dumbledore requested.  
  
Once everyone had gone, Dumbledore sat on one of the many chairs around the large table, his grey beard hanging over the edge of it. He motioned for Harry to take a seat across from him, then rested his hand on the table, his long fingers elegantly splaying on the wood. Harry watched him carefully, wondering what this was about. After a few minutes, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Harry, I am glad to see you are doing well. I must admit I have been worried about you. Though I see the Weasley's have been taking good care of you, and I am greatful for that." He paused and drew a long breath before starting again. "I'm sure the death of Sirius has been hard on you, as it has on many of us. However, there are some things that come with his death that I must discuss with you." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a large lump forming in his throat. "You see, Harry, in his will he left you as the beneficiary of most of his estate. This house has been left to the Order, but much of what lies inside of it now belongs to you. Sirius's personal belongings, his funds, the furnishings and Buckbeak are yours, Harry. You may do with it what you wish. I do not expect you to decide now. I would be more than happy to look after it for you until you have decided what to do with it.  
  
"Also, you must be very careful, Harry. Voldemort seems to be becoming very anxious, and I'm afraid he will stop at nothing to see you dead. You are safe here, of course. However I do think I know of a way in which you can continue to play Quidditch while still remaining safe. I will have to discuss it with the Ministry first, however." Harry didn't trust himself to speak, and so he nodded, slowly taking in all the new information. Dumbledore fished in his pocket before extracting two keys. One was small and gold, the other one larger and worn, made of brass. These he handed to Harry, along with explanations of what they belonged to. The smaller was for a vault at Gringott's Bank, the larger was to Sirius' private chambers which were located on the uppermost floor of Grimmauld Place. Harry kept nodding to show he understood.  
  
When they were finished, Dumbledore smiled down at Harry lovingly. "Take care, Harry, and thank you for your time. I must be off, but I'm sure I will see you soon enough." Then he disapparated with a loud crack.  
  
Harry sat in the chair for twenty minutes, moving the keys around in his hand where Dumbledore had placed them, feeling their cold weight in his palm. He wondered how many times Sirius' fingers had touched the keys, how he could possibly use them knowing they had come to him at the price of Sirius' life. He focused on the cabinet against the wall, where Kreacher used to live. Harry was sure if he was still here he would have wrung the little elf's neck. He sighed and stood up. He took hold of his trunk, and then plodded up the stairs.   
  
Instead of going to his and Ron's room on the second floor, Harry continued to climb until he reached the top level. He padded down the short hallway, passing only one door on his right (that contained Buckbeak, but he would visit him later), before reaching the door at the end. He drew out the large brass key from his pocket, placed it in the lock, and heard a loud clunk as the bolt turned over. He pushed the door open, and, squinting, stepped inside.  
  
Sirius' room was enormous, probably five times the size of the room he shared in Gryffindor Tower. There were dark maple floors, and a large expanse of windows on the two adjacent walls to the doorway. A large mahogany bed towered in the center of the room, draped in black velvet curtains which matched the draperies that hung on all the windows. To the left of the bed was an antique dresser, one of its drawers hanging open. In front of the right set of windows was a large burgundy couch and three chairs, centered around a coffee table and an elegant white, marble fireplace. To the left of the door that Harry had come through was another door that led into a giant bathroom with a gigantic black marble tub. To the right was a small desk littered with parchments and quills, and there, lying on the top of the desk, was the mirror which matched the one Harry had received. The whole room looked as though it hadn't been touched since Sirius' death. The bed was still unmade, a cloak hung over a chair in the corner, and a pile of dirty clothes lay at the foot of the bed.  
  
Harry stepped forward, not wanting to disturb anything that might still contain a hint of Sirius. And yet he felt the urge to take in every last inch of it, bathe in whatever pieces of his godfather that remained. He crept over to the chair by the window, delicately touched the cloak that draped over it. His knees gave away as his fingers closed around the fabric. He fell to the floor with a dull thud, the cloak settling around him. He hugged it close to him, breathed in the aroma that was uniquely Sirius. Tears began streaming down his cheeks, his body racked with sobs. And there he remained for hours, crouched on the floor, crying out his pain. When night fell, when he became too tired to stay awake any longer, he curled up on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. He clutched the cloak to his lithe, boyish body; his head snuggled into its dark folds, and fell asleep.   
  


***

  
  
Harry's dreams were plagued with images of Sirius. Memories of his life, of his death, like apparitions of the past come to haunt Harry's mind. One dream, however, had been lacking the handsome animagus, and this one was far worse than any horrid memory.   


~

  
There was darkness, heavy black darkness that hung in the air like thick, syrupy death. In this inky gloom stood three hooded figures, their shadows illuminated by a smoldering fire to their left. They were perfectly still, but Harry could feel their fear coursing through the air like electricity. He stared at them, anger bubbling into his throat and flowing through his veins like fire.   
  
"How dare you let that girl get away! Do you know what this means? DO YOU?" He hissed. But his voice was not his own. Instead it was cold and razor sharp. Harry - or Voldemort, for they were one and the same here - watched the Death Eaters in front of him shake their heads fearfully. Rage boiled inside him again. "I'll teach you to ever fail me again! CRUCIO!"  


~

  
Harry awoke screaming, his scar searing with pain. It sent bolts of scorching agony through his brain, like tiny white-hot needles piercing through every inch of flesh and bone. Harry hugged the cloak more tightly, clenching his teeth together as his body gave in to the suffering, shaking violently. And there, behind the pain, was pure, evil enjoyment. High-pitched squeals of laughter emerged from the recesses of his mind, from Voldemort. _Please. Please stop,_ Harry screamed in his mind.  
  
Then there were arms gently folding around him, soft words speaking his name, bringing him back to reality. "Harry! Harry, it's okay, I'm here." Ginny cooed, her voice as smooth and sweet as honey. Harry's eyes flew open, his breathing rasping and irregular. Her fingers were gliding through his hair again, comforting him. He snuggled into her warmth. Eventually the pain in his scar diminished, his breathing slowing to a regular rate. But still he clung to Ginny, like a scared child to his mother. "It's okay, Harry. Everything's fine. I'm here." She breathed. He could hear her heart beat through her shirt.  
  
"Tonks..." Harry whimpered into Ginny's chest. She looked down at him, her eyes filled to the brim with cocern. "Voldemort... He - he's punishing his D-Death Eaters for letting her go."   
  
"Oh, Harry." Ginny pulled him close. "It's okay. He's not here. It's just you and me." He heard a soft hoot from above him. "And Hedwig." Ginny added.   
  
"Thank you." Harry mumbled.   
  
"No need to thank me, Harry." She replied softly. Harry disentangled himself from her and sat up, the inky cloak pooling around his legs. His neck and back ached from sleeping on the hard floor. He squinted in the morning light that was pouring through the large windows, stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to ease the ache in his shoulders. His heart dropped as he looked around the room and remembered where he was. Ginny sat in front of him on the floor, Hedwig behind him perched on one of the burgundy chairs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, though in all honesty he wasn't really sure. But he decided not to share that with anyone, rationalizing that they had enough to deal with without the extra weight of his problems.  
  
"Okay." She got up. "Well, I just came up to invite you down to breakfast."   
  
"Sure. I'll be down in a minute." Ginny nodded and walked to the door, took one last look at him and then disappeared into the hallway.   
  
Hedwig hopped down next to him on the floor, affectionately nibbling his shorts. "Good morning, Hedwig." Harry greeted the snowy white owl. He patted her absently as he collected his thoughts. He remembered last night, fleeing the burrow, speaking to Dumbledore, crying for hours. He drew the cloak up around his torso. It was stark black and soft to the touch, thin yet warm. Harry sighed.   
  
The Death Eaters had been after him, that's why they had had to flee the burrow. It was his fault they were here, that the Weasley's were without a home. It was his fault that Sirius was not here to greet them, that Tonks was in St. Mungo's. His heart settled in the pit of his stomach like a hard stone. No, too many things had happened because of him, too much hurt and too much suffering. Harry fought with himself. He couldn't let it happen again. Sirius was dead, and it was his fault, he would not allow anyone else he loved to be killed because of him. And so despite how much he needed them, Harry chose to withdraw from his friends for their sake, for their lives.  
  


***

  
AN: PLEASE review! I'll give you digital candy! Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review. I really appreciate it! A special thanks to Tanith Devika for reviewing all my chapters. Chapter 5 is currently being beta'd so it shouldn't take longer than a week to put up.   
  
  
  



	5. Escape

Disclaimer: all characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.  
Thanks to KittyMonster for being my beta reader.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my first HP fic, so please R&R. I'd appreciate it ^_^  
Warning: This fic contains OOTP spoilers (and will probably not make much sense if you haven't read it)!   
  


***  
  
For the Love of Quidditch  
Chapter 5 - "Escape"  
  
***

  
Surprisingly, Dumbledore allowed Harry, Ron and Ginny to continue to play quidditch. There were conditions, of course - the most stringent being Mad-Eye Moody was now required to accompany them to all of their games and practices. There had also been some extra security measures added to Longtoad's Field by way of more charms and barriers. The security on the field now rivaled that of Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry and Ginny's first practice since leaving the Burrow would have been the best yet had it not been for Harry's abysmal performance. He was far too distracted by thoughts of Sirius to concentrate on finding the snitch, and as such let it slip by right under his nose _twice_.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, was playing better than ever. She seemed to be taking out all of her stress on the exercises and scored three times in the first ten minutes of practice, despite a valiant effort from their keeper Kerr. During passing drills Harry watched her reprimand the other chasers furiously if they so much as threw a lopsided toss, her own passes being flawlessly accurate.  
  
All the while Mad-Eye had been watching them, his normal eye focussed on the pair while his magical one turned in all directions. Occasionally Harry would hear him clapping when Ginny scored a goal.  
  
By the end of practice Ginny was smiling and sweating from her efforts and Harry had only managed to make himself more miserable because of his lackluster performance (still, he couldn't help noticing Ginny's curves through her shirt which was sticking suggestively to her frame with sweat).  
  
"Hey Harry!" She greeted him as she approached at the end of practice. "Is everything all right?" She asked after noticing his solemn expression.  
  
"Hrm. Yeah. Just not having a great practice, I guess." He answered with a sigh. _Or a great life_, he thought glumly.  
  
"Well, the last few days have been downright awful, so it's okay to have a bad day. As long as you're ready for our next game this weekend." She said optimistically. Harry nodded. He knew he shouldn't let his team down with another poor showing, especially since it could cost them the win, or worse, the league cup, but he couldn't quite make himself care.  
  
Mad-Eye flew over to them on his broom - Harry recognized it as the same one he had used to take Harry to Grimmauld Place for the first time.   
  
"You two ready to leave?" Mad-Eye asked with a grunt. "It's bloody hot out here." Harry hesitated for a moment, but finally took hold of the portkey that Moody held out for them. No longer was it the familiar cap that would take them to the Burrow, but instead a moldy old shoe, the white fabric gone sickly brown with use.  
  


Back at Grimmauld Place Harry tried to escape upstairs before anyone could ask him to do otherwise. He'd been avoiding his friends fairly successfully for the most part, only emerging from Sirius' room to feed Buckbeak and to eat occasionally when his stomach wouldn't leave him alone. If his friends had noticed his absent behaviour, they didn't let on. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Ron had given him some strange looks, and he'd caught Hermione and Ginny whispering to each other in the kitchen one day - he'd distinctly heard Hermione say his name before the girls noticed he was there and stopped talking. Even so, they had yet to come to him asking what was going on, and Harry hoped they'd keep it that way.  
  
"Hey Harry, want to play some chess?" Ginny asked just as Harry was heading for the kitchen door. _Damn_. Harry racked his brain for an excuse not to join her.  
  
"Um... I have some studying to do." He said the first thing that came to him.  
  
"Oh. Do you need any help?" Ginny asked pleasantly.  
  
"It's sixth year stuff."   
  
"I could still help." _Bloody hell, she really isn't one to give up easily,_ Harry thought, slightly perturbed.  
  
"No. It's really something I need to do alone." He said coldly, trying to emphasize 'alone'.  
  
"Okay. Well, maybe later then?" Harry just shrugged and walked up the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded and annoyed Ginny behind him.  
  
Instead of continuing to Sirius' room, Harry turned to the right at the top of the stairs and entered the door there, grabbing a bag of leftovers he had left there earlier on the way in.   
  
"Hi Buckbeak." He bowed and the giant hippogriff reciprocated the action. Harry stepped over to him and stroked the feathers on his neck. Buckbeak made a clicking noise in his throat and nipped at the bag in Harry's left hand. "Okay. Okay."   
  
Harry sat on the floor and began throwing scraps for Buckbeak, who snapped them up hungrily in his huge beak. Harry watched the large creature eat in bored fascination.  
  
"I'm your new owner now, did you know that?" He asked the beast. Buckbeak ignored Harry's attempt at conversation and continued munching on a chicken bone. "I'm sorry Sirius isn't here anymore." He said forlornly. "It's my fault you know, that he - he's dead." He stammered, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Harry quickly blinked away the tears as it opened with a creak.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione stuck her head through the opening, looking slightly relieved when she saw him crouched on the floor next to Buckbeak. "Ah, there you are." She stepped into the room. Buckbeak stopped eating and eyed her warily. She bowed. Buckbeak stalled for a moment, but then bowed back.   
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Hermione started again. "Ginny said you were studying alone - which I thought was weird - so I thought I'd come see if you needed any help. You weren't in your room but I heard voices in here." She explained. Harry chucked another chicken carcass to Buckbeak. It emitted a loud crunch when he chomped down on it, bones and cartilage crushed easily in his powerful beak. Hermione cringed slightly. "Anyway, do you need any help?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm quite capable of feeding my new pet on my own, thanks." He said curtly, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. Hermione frowned.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant. _Studying,_ Harry. Do you need any help with studying?"  
  
"I said no."   
  
"Fine. Well, talk to you later then." And with that she bustled from the room, shutting the door behind her with a dull thud. Harry sighed and turned back to Buckbeak, who was awaiting another morsel.  
  
"I really wish they'd leave me alone, you know." Harry continued as he chucked him a piece of meat. "It's for their own good. I wish they'd just understand that and go away."   
  


***

  
  
The next practice was as equally bad as the last, and Harry found himself in a fowl mood when he returned to Grimmauld Place. He stormed up the kitchen stairs to the entranceway, Ginny not far behind. As he rounded the corner to go up the next set of stairs, he glared back at her to ward her away from him, but in doing so forgot to look where he was going and walked right into the portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry jumped back and rubbed his head.   
  
"_Stupid little half-breed! How dare you come near me!_" She howled, wiping off her dress. Harry grimaced, not sure whether to continue upstairs or to try and shut her up. "_And another filthy brat too! Putrid, loathsome scum! Even though my horrible, muggle-loving traitor of a son is dead they still come and befoul my home!_"  
  
Harry stopped dead as he heard it, turning on his heels to face the still screaming portrait. "What did you say?" He growled, his voice low and gravelly in his throat.  
  
"_Vile thing! You dare speak to me-_"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" White-hot rage bubbled into Harry's mouth, coursed through his veins, his voice thick with bile.   
  
"_You heard me you rotten child! Filthy abomination-_" Harry launched himself at the painting before he realized what he was doing. He flung himself at Mrs. Black, punching and scratching at her image. She continued screaming profanities at him as her eyes bulged out of her head and she tried to avoid his fists. But Harry was screaming too. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM THAT WAY! SIRIUS WAS BRILLIANT! YOU OLD BAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny shrunk back into the stairwell to avoid his flying punches as Harry tore the curtains from the wall and continued his assault.  
  
Unsatisfied, Harry stepped across the room, picked up the umbrella stand and threw it with all his strength at the portrait. It hit with a loud crash and he heard the old lady scream and run out of the way. Finally he stopped his attack and stumbled backwards, breathing hard. The portrait was now a mess, full of dents and tears, the most obvious one being where the troll's leg had hit it. He could hear Mrs. Black muttering and sobbing to herself outside of the painting. Ginny was still cowering in the corner, looking at Harry with both fear and disbelief.   
  
Finally she stepped forward, touching Harry's arm and bringing him back to reality. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide and feral. He backed away, towards the staircase leading upward toward his room. "Harry-" she started.  
  
"L-leave me alone." Harry stuttered and continued backing away before breaking into a run up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.   
  
He plopped down on the soft bed, still panting. He massaged his wrists and took stock of his injuries. His knuckles were now hidden behind large gashes that dripped blood down the back of his hand and his fingers. He grabbed the nearest t-shirt and wrapped it tightly around his fist. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him in the hallway, but he realized he felt slightly better for it.   
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Harry sighed. _Why won't they just leave me alone?_ "Go away." He snarled. Despite Harry's words, Ginny stepped into the room and made her way over to the bed, sitting next to him.   
  
"I just came to see how you were." She said. She tried to look into his eyes but he averted his gaze.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered through gritted teeth.  
  
"You don't look fine. Here, let me take a look at your hand." She reached over and grabbed the t-shirt, pulling it away from his broken skin. "Ouch. Harry you should really have that looked at."  
  
"I said I'm fine." Harry restated tersely, pulling his hand away from her.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You need to relax. Let me give you a massage." Ginny turned and placed her hands on his neck before he could protest. Her hands were warm and soft, yet firm as they pressed into his skin. He felt his heart begin to race as a bolt of pleasure ran down his spine. _No, this is wrong,_ Harry thought, remembering his plan. He stiffened, shrugging Ginny's hands from him and then moved to the other end of the bed.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Her voice was smooth and sweet and tinged with concern.  
  
"Don't touch me." Harry retorted.   
  
"Um... all right. I'm sorry." Ginny frowned, looking confused and slightly hurt.  
  
"Don't be. Look, we can't be friends anymore." His heart sank in his chest, knowing what he was doing, what this meant. But her gathered up all his Gryffindor courage and sneered at her the best he could.  
  
"Harry, why? I know you're upset but I thought... I thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong." Harry snapped, more harshly than he had meant to.  
  
"Why? Harry, please. Let's talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, _Virginia._" He slid her full name off his tongue with venom. "I never want to see you again." He saw her eyes well with tears as her eyebrows furrowed into a scowl, but turned away before he had to watch her cry. Seeing her like that might break his resolve, and he couldn't let that happen. He was being cold, was probably hurting her more than she let on, but this was for her own good.  
  
"Get out." He ordered. She stood up, her body shaking slightly as she continued to fight the tears welling up behind her eyes. Harry glanced up at her. Ginny looked at him, meeting his gaze, and he saw the pain in her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. Harry scrunched up his face and screamed at her with all his strength, his voice hoarse and laced with acid. "Are you _stupid_? I said get out! GET OUT!" And with that she ran from the room.   
  
Harry strode to the door and slammed it shut, blocking himself from her in fear that if he didn't he might be tempted to call her back, tell her how sorry he was and beg for her forgiveness. He punched the wall and heard a resonating crack. He leaned against the hard wood before slouching to the ground, caressing his fist. He peered at his knuckles, his cuts from earlier now spilling blood more fiercely. He smiled perversely at his own pain, studying the patterns of red that streaked down his hand and forearm. He didn't even notice the footsteps approaching from the hallway a few minutes later.   
  
Ron burst through the door, causing Harry to be thrown across the room and land in a sprawling heap. He made no effort to get up. Even without seeing Ron he knew how mad he was, knew he knew what Harry had done to Ginny.  
  
"You have some explaining to do, Harry Potter. Why is my sister in her room balling her eyes out over you? What did you do to her?" He demanded. Harry didn't respond. He heard Ron's footsteps, cold and heavy, walking towards him. Ron kicked him in the ribs, forcefully knocking the wind out of him. "_Now_."  
  
"I didn't mean to-" Harry coughed into the floor, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"_Oh_, and _that's_ why you're up here instead of downstairs apologizing?"  
  
"Ron, you don't understand." Harry pleaded.  
  
"I understand you made my sister cry, Harry." Ron growled. "Now maybe you're falling into a bloody rut, but don't you _dare_ drag my sister down with you."   
  
"But, Ron, I -"  
  
"But what Harry?" Ron snapped. "You think you're the only person who's been affected by all this? Oh, but of _course_ you would, you selfish prat. I'm sure it never even crossed your mind how it's been for us. We lost our house, Harry, our _home_, because of _you_. And having our dad nearly die last year was just _splendid_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, cruel and relentless. "Sirius was our friend too, you know. We went through all those battles with you - the Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Department of Mysteries - all of them. Maybe if you'd drag yourself out of your pit of self-pity, you'd realize that there are other people in the world too, other people who are suffering just as much as you are. Except we're not giving up." Harry heard a growl in his throat that sounded animal, primeval.   
  
Ron picked Harry up by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him off the ground until he was eye-level with Ron. Harry looked away, down at the floor, unable to meet Ron's angry gaze. Ron's hand was curled into a fist so tight his knuckles were turning white. Harry wondered if Ron would hit him again, hoped he would. "You're pathetic. Get over this and get on with your life. And don't you ever come near my sister again or I _will_ punch your lights out." Ron flung him to the floor and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry curled up into a ball, breathing heavily. _He doesn't understand,_ Harry told himself. _This is for her own good, for everyone's own good._ He repeated it over in his head like a mantra, forcing himself to believe it. _But maybe Ron's right. I'm just making it worse, maybe I should leave so they won't have to deal with me._   
  
Harry made up his mind without really thinking it all through. Ron had confirmed everything he already thought about himself in his mind. He was he was a burden to his friends and he realized that merely avoiding them wasn't enough. He needed to leave.   
  
Harry quickly put a few things in his rucksack - a few clean pairs of socks and underwear, a t-shirt, the book Ginny had given him for his birthday, a quill and a few sheets of parchment. He looked at his trunk, all his belongings heaped inside. He would miss much of it, but it would be too heavy to bring with him. He reached down into his trunk and found the mirror Sirius had given him, deciding to bring that too. Then he collected his broom and Hedwig, before going to the window. With some difficulty he managed to pry the window open. Hedwig flew out ahead of him. He looked down the side of the house - it was maybe 50 feet to the ground. He imagined himself falling to the dirt below, being found in a mangled heap by whoever next entered or exited the house, but thought better of it. If he killed himself, then Voldemort would be free to reign and murder everyone he was trying to protect. No, he needed to stay alive.   
  
He heard someone come through the door, but did not turn to see who it was. Nothing could stop him from leaving.  
  
"Harry?" It was Ginny.  
  
  
  


***

  
AN: PLEASE review! I'll give you cookies this time! Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review *hands out digital candy to all those who reviewed chapter 4*. I really appreciate it!  
  
Okay, so i know Ron is very harsh in this chapter, but it's part of his character - being quick to temper and act out before he really thinks about the consequences - and it was needed to facilitate Harry's journey. i do like Ron and i'm not at all trying to make him out to be a bad guy or anything (despite his temper, he is a very good friend). Anyhoo, i will explain everything in the next chapter, so please wait until you read that until you send me oodles of flames >_  
This is a pretty short chapter, i know, but the next one will be much, much longer. And i apologize for another mean cliffhanger ending. Sorry!  
  
I just want to let everyone know that i have the whole story planned out, and i will not, under any circumstances, be abandonning this fic. I'm trying my best to keep the updates at around once a week, but with university and everything it may be a bit longer in between chapters. But, just so everyone knows, i am going to complete this fic.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter six, where Ginny and Harry make an interesting discovery (and, of course, more quidditch!)!   
  



	6. Strongest with Them

Disclaimer: all characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.  
Thanks to Alex for being my beta reader.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my first HP fic, so please R&R. I'd appreciate it ^_^  
Warning: This fic contains OOTP spoilers (and will probably not make much sense if you haven't read it)!   
  


***  
  
For the Love of Quidditch  
Chapter 6 - "Strongest with Them"  
  
***

  
"Harry?" It was Ginny. Her voice was soft, nervous, still slightly cracking from crying. Nothing could stop Harry from leaving... except maybe her. "Harry what are you doing?"   
  
He turned around to face Ginny. Her hair was matted in several places, her blouse slightly askew. Her eyes were puffy and red, glistening in a way that made Harry's heart break. He wanted to hug her, hold her, tell her everything was okay, that he was stupid and never really wanted to stop being her friend. But he would not let himself. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated only on why he must fly through the window and away from everything he knew and loved.  
  
"Harry, are you running away?" She took a tentative step forward.   
  
"I have to, Gin." Harry mounted his broom and prepared to jump out the window.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, then lowered her voice. "No you can't. Please, Harry. Stay. Talk to me." Her voice was pleading, frightened. "Ron told me what he said to you. He didn't mean it Harry, he was just upset."  
  
"He was right, Gin." Harry said, avoiding her gaze. "I'm not good for you, not good for any of you. I need to leave. Then you can all go back to your home and forget about this, forget about me and live happily. Don't you see?" He looked at her imploringly, but she only shook her head.  
  
"No, Harry, we can't just go back. Nothing will ever be like it was. Voldemort is back, Harry, and he's never going to leave us alone. We're never going to be safe until he's gone." She was determined now, yet somewhere in her steady voice he heard her pain. "You leaving won't make anything better. We _love_ you Harry. We're never going to forget about you. It's not your fault that we had to leave the Burrow. It's not your fault that Sirius is dead." Harry's shoulders sagged, his resolution replaced by grief and an overwhelming sense of guilt. His Firebolt clattered on the wood floor as he dropped it.  
  
"But it is, Gin. It is my fault. If I hadn't been there, the Death Eaters wouldn't have come. And Sirius - I should have listened to Hermione. I should have realized what Voldemort was doing. If I had taken Occlumency seriously, if I had just ignored those damn dreams he'd still be alive." His voice was thick with tears that soon fell unobstructed down his face. "I'm such a fool. He's dead and it's all my fault!" He screamed the last sentence, anger at himself spilling out in thick, choking sobs.  
  
"Oh _no_ Harry, that's not true." Ginny was in front of him now. She wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs, her palms resting against his cheeks, her touch bringing him back from his inner struggle. She looked into his eyes, her own now brimming with tears. He stared into her choclatey brown abyss, trying to search out her soul.  
  
"Harry, it's _not your fault_." She said adamantly. "Even the strongest people get tricked by Voldemort. It happened to me too, Harry. Do you know what it felt like to know I may have led you and Ron to your deaths, that hundreds - no _thousands_ - of innocent people might have been killed because of me? But I got over it, Harry, I realized that Voldemort is the one to blame. It's not our fault we were tricked Harry. You were just following your heart, trying to save the ones you love. You were _brave_, Harry. You saved me." Despite Harry's refusal to accept what she said, somewhere deep within him he felt her words penetrating. His mind slowly caught up to where his heart had already made the connections, and he felt the hard ball within him crack as his painfully constructed barriers crumbled to dust at his feet.  
  
Harry collapsed to the floor for the third time that day, only this time Ginny fell with him. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, weeping into her shoulder and hair, spilling out his pent up emotions in harsh, rasping sobs that echoed in the giant room. Ginny stroked his back diligently, soothing him with her touch.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry." He blubbered.   
  
"It's okay. I understand." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes again. "Just next time if you're having troubles, talk to someone, okay?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Thanks Ginny. You saved me from making a huge mistake."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "That's what friends are for."  
  
"We're still friends?"  
  
"Of course! You don't think I'd let you off that easily, did you?" Harry smiled sheepishly. They shared another hug. Ginny's mouth twitched into a broad grin as she sniffed and wiped away the tears from under her eyes. Hedwig swooped back into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder. She hooted softly and nibbled on his ear. "Look, Hedwig's glad you decided to stay too." Ginny pointed out affectionately.   
  
"Thanks Hedwig." He patted her wing and she jumped to the ground. They sat in peaceful silence for a moment, lost in their thoughts. After a short while, Harry turned to Ginny, a question nagging his mind. "Why'd you come back and help me? I mean - what I said was pretty mean." _Now that was the understatement of the century_. "No, what I said was hurtful, cruel and just plain wrong. You had every right to shove me out that window... but you didn't. Why?" He implored. Ginny seemed to collect her thoughts for a moment before speaking, and he could imagine the gears turning in her brain as she formed the words in her mind. Then she turned to him, her eyes full of soft sincerity.  
  
"When I thought about it, part of me just knew you didn't mean it." She said simply. "Not just that. Well, I guess I knew exactly what you were doing, because I did it too." Harry smiled at her. She truly was amazing.  
  
Just then Hermione appeared in the doorway, dragging a reluctant Ron behind her. Harry silently nodded in greeting as they appoached, avoiding eye contact with Ron, who looked slightly guilty, his eyes widening as he noticed the open window and Harry with his Rucksack and broom.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron has something to say to you, Harry." Ron looked at her pleadingly, doing his best attempt at a puppy-dog face. Hermione responded with a glare and an elbow in his side, pushing him on again.  
  
"Look, Harry, I - I didn't mean all of what I said." Ron said timorously, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. "And I'm sorry I kicked you and all that."  
  
"You _kicked_ him?" Hermione shrieked, astonished. Apparently Ron hadn't told her everything.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I'm sorry too." The boys smiled at each other, yet didn't quite meet each other's gaze. Hermione still stood, a look of shock and disgust on her face as she gaped at Ron.   
  
"You _kicked_ him?" Hermione repeated breathily. Ron's ears turned red and he ran his hand through his mess of orange hair.  
  
"Err. Yeah. I'm real sorry about that, mate." Harry laughed, eliciting an even stranger look from Hermione.  
  
"It's okay, Ron, all is forgiven. Really, I should be the one apologizing. I was being a complete arse, Hermione, even you have to admit that." He turned to her. She seemed to concede that he was right, shrugging her shoulders and nodding slightly. Harry patted the ground, inviting Ron and Hermione to join him and Ginny on the floor.  
  
"Thanks for putting up with me, guys." Harry spoke once they had seated themselves comfortably in a tight circle so close their knees were touching.   
  
"Don't mention it." Ron said cheekily, back to his old self. They all exchanged a big group hug, causing Hermione and Ginny to burst into tears. Even the boys' eyes began to water.   
  
"Oh you boys. You worry me so much, you know." Hermione stated as she pressed into her friends. From within their tight circle, Harry and Ron grinned at each other through their tears.   
  
"We really are pathetic!" Ginny laughed, and the rest of them joined in. As much as it hurt, Harry knew he needed them. Maybe they even needed him. He was glad they were friends again.   
  
Once they had pulled away and had wiped their eyes and faces clean of wetness, Harry noticed his hand and side was throbbing. He looked at his fist with more concern than before. The blood had crusted over, staining his flesh a rusty brown. Two deep cuts peeked through the scabs, pink and swollen.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "That wasn't Ron too, was it?" She glared over at the redheaded boy, looking ready to pounce if her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't me!" Ron protested.   
  
"Mmm, yeah. I had a run in with the portrait downstairs." Harry admitted, picking at the dry blood.  
  
"So that's what happened to that old cow!" Ron exclaimed. "I was wondering why she wouldn't show her nasty old face."  
  
"Yep, that was me. I'm really sort of surprised that there wasn't much protection on it." Harry mused.   
  
"Yeah that seems odd." Ginny agreed. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it just wore off with time. If we're lucky so will the sticking spell!" He laughed.   
  
"That would be a blessing! I get enough of the 'M-word' from Malfoy." Hermione shuddered and pretended to puke. "Though I suspect that she was probably just too arrogant to think anyone would harm her portrait. In any case, you really ought to get that healed up, Harry."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right as usual, on both accounts." Harry smiled at his friend. Yes, it was truly good to have them back - all of them.  
  


***

  
  
Things were slightly improved now that Harry and his friends were back on amiable terms. Being at Grimmauld Place was still a painful reminder of his loss and his dreams still haunted him relentlessly, but since that fateful day when he had almost run away - a definite lapse in sanity, Harry had surmised afterwards - the guilt about Sirius that had been wrapped around him so tightly had mostly disappeared. He couldn't quite call himself happy, not with his grief and the prophecy looming over his head, but at least now he didn't have to deal with his sorrows alone.   
  
Thinking about what had happened that day was a sobering experience. Not just that day, but ever since he had set foot in Grimmauld Place, after fleeing from the Burrow. What disturbed him the most was that he knew everything that Ron had told him about his friends before Ron had said it; he knew exactly what they had been feeling, even promised himself he would help them, and yet still he had forgotten them. He had been exactly as selfish as he told himself he wouldn't be, too caught up in his own thoughts and emotions to pay attention to the people he was supposed to care about most. And that made him feel even more guilt than simply being the pawn of the Dark Lord. This time, however he would not allow himself the luxury of forgetting his friends - he simply refused himself the ability to act as he had before. More than that: he promised himself that, one way or another, he would make it up to them where simple apologies could not. He wasn't exactly sure how, but he knew deep down that he had changed - he was not the same Harry Potter he had been only days before.  
  
He wasn't even mad at Ron for reacting as he had. His response was certainly out of love for his sister - and even Harry - but his temper had once again gotten the best of him. In all honesty, Harry felt he had gotten just what he deserved, and was glad to have received it from a friend rather than someone like Snape or Malfoy. Just as Ginny had seen through Harry's acts that day, Harry saw through Ron's and knew his words and actions were meant to help, not to hurt. The garish purple bruise that remained where Ron had kicked him served as a pleasant, though slightly uncomfortable, reminder of Ron's fierce loyalty and friendship.   
  
His relationship with Ginny, however, he wasn't so sure about. Despite her vows of friendship and forgiveness, he could not absolve himself for the things he had said to her. She, above and beyond the damage he had done to all three of his friends, had taken the most and the worst of his brunt. And the fact that he cared about her in a way that meant he should want to protect her the most, the fact that she, out of all his friends, had helped him more than he had ever imagined possible, left him feeling nothing short of painful remorse. Yes, he needed to make things up to her the most, and he would. He knew that, after the way he had treated her, there was no chance of her ever liking him as more than a friend, but he felt lucky to even say she was that. Regardless of his stature to her, he needed to recompense her, because he cared about her, and she deserved at least that after what he had done.  
  
And so it became his purpose... except for maybe when he was playing Quidditch.  
  
The Quidditch pitch proved to be Harry's only sanctuary, much in the same way it had been at the beginning of his fifth year at Hogwarts. He threw himself into his practices with all his strength and concentration, exchanging his grief and anger for stamina and vigor. The Opaleyes had easily beaten the Fireballs at their last game; with Ginny's tireless attacks on the opposing keeper and Harry's superb seeking abilities, they managed to win by over 300 points.  
  
It was now less than a week before they returned to Hogwarts, and a day before that they would be playing their final game - Harry and Ginny's team against Ron's. Whoever won the match would take the league cup. But before then they had to get their new books and supplies from Diagon Alley. This was a trip that Mrs. Weasley usually made on her own, but since Ginny had been made a prefect this year and already had a new broom, the group had decided to make an outing of it. Harry welcomed the escape from the walls of Grimmauld Place gladly.  
  
  
  
It was Tuesday. The sticky hotness that had burned their skin for almost a month had finally receded to pleasant warmth and the sun shone in high the sky, attending over London with a bright smile and a warm embrace of rays. Not that Harry could see the sun, sitting in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He sat by himself at the old wooden table, watching wispy vapors of steam rise from his mug and disappear into the still air. It reminded him slightly of early fall mornings at Hogwarts when the fog was still settled over the lake and blew up the cliff before being broken by the sun's powerful rays. Despite the warm outside weather, the kitchen still managed to be cold, and so Harry delighted in the warmth that radiated from the mug, soothing his fingers and heating his palms. He was dressed in robes for the first time since last June, the black folds of fabric, perhaps coupled with his thoughts of Hogwarts, being an odd sort of familiar comfort in the joyless room. He sat motionless, stooping slightly in the hard chair, his white trainers sticking unceremoniously out from beneath his robes, his hair still as disheveled as always, simply taking in the simple beauty of the dance that the steam played out before him. It was a rare and welcome moment these days when he could sit like this without his thoughts turning to his godfather.   
  
Ten minutes later his friends joined him, followed closely behind by Mrs. Weasley. Harry turned in his chair and smiled at the group.  
  
"Ready to go, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him kindly. "Got your key and booklist?" Harry nodded and stood from his chair. He felt the twin gold keys in his pocket, settled next to his Hogwarts letter - he wasn't really sure he had the nerve to look in Sirius' vault at Gringott's yet, but thought to bring the key with him just incase. "All right then. You first Ron."   
  
Ron took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and stepped into the emerald flames before shouting "Diagon Alley!" and whooshing away. Hermione followed, then Ginny, and then it was Harry's turn. Harry was reminded of his first trip to Diagon Alley by Floo in his second year, where he accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley. Fortunately, he'd had some practice since then, though he still made doubly sure to pronounce the words correctly. Ending up in the creepy old shop again was not his idea of a good way to start the trip.  
  
They ended up spilling from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was much as Harry remembered it - dark and shabby, but with a slightly welcoming air to it. There were a few witches and wizards seated around at the tables, who turned to look as the travelers appeared from the fireplace, then quickly went back to their conversations.   
  
Harry got to his feet and joined his friends to the side of the fireplace just as Mrs. Weasley spilled from the hearth. She gathered herself, and then led the teens through the back door and into the courtyard. Once through the stone archway, they stepped into Diagon Alley.  
  
The street was a riot of activity. Witches and wizards scurried about purchasing goods from the crooked shops or the street vendors, chased after children, and meandered down the cobblestone alleyway. The different colored cloaks and parcels swam together to make a giant rainbow snake. The group walked past the small shops, weaving through the crowd of people, towards the towering white building of Gringott's Bank.   
  
Hermione was the first to be helped by the Goblins at the front desk, who exchanged her Muggle money for the wizarding sort. When they finally boarded the cart that would take them underground, Harry was still unsure as to whether he wanted to visit Sirius' vault. Harry thought about it while they visited the Weasley's vault - where Harry was happy to see their gold pile was slightly larger than the last time he visited. They went to Harry's vault next. Harry rushed in, filled a sack with galleons and sickles and knuts as quickly as he could, and then exited as fast as he entered.   
  
Once back on the outside platform, the group looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear if he wanted to visit his godfather's vault. _Well, no use in delaying the inevitable, I suppose_, he thought. Harry turned to the pointy little goblin.  
  
"Vault 711, please." He stated as calmly as possible, despite the fact his insides were jumping around nervously. Another crazy cart ride later, and they were there. "Um, would you mind if I went in on my own?" Harry asked. His friends nodded and remained in the cart while Harry and the goblin continued on.  
  
From the outside, Sirius Black's vault looked no different than the rest. The little gold key was inserted into the door the same way as the others, and even the clicking noises made as it was unlocked were the same. To Harry's disappointment, the inside was much the same as well. He'd half expected for Sirius' ghost to be laying nonchalantly on the piles of gold, or perhaps some sort of great mysterious treasure, but instead he found mounds of galleons, sickles and knuts that looked much like the ones in his own vault. Harry stepped into the darkened vault, and let out the breath he realized he was holding. He didn't dare disturb the piles of money. His eye caught a folded up piece of parchment resting in the middle of the largest stack. He picked it up, and tentatively unfolded it. Inside was a letter, addressed to him.  
  
  
_ Harry,  
  
I'm not sure when this will get to you, but I suppose that is for the fates to decide. Regardless, I hope this finds you well - at the time I am writing this, you are off at Hogwarts, in your fifth year, and I fear there is much trouble and heartache still ahead of you. Just know I am here for you no matter what, in life or death, and I have faith that you will triumph over whatever foes come against you in your lifetime.  
  
I suppose if you are reading this I am dead, and as I'm sure you have been told already, most of my estate has been left to you. I hope it brings you more happiness than it has ever brought me. Certainly what has made me truly happy has been watching you grow over the past few years into a kind, handsome young man much like your father - indeed you two share many of the same qualities. I am proud of you Harry, and am glad to have spent whatever time I have with you.  
  
Take care of yourself, Harry. Know that you are never alone, and you are strongest when surrounded by your friends and loved ones (and you have many).  
  
Oh, and promise me you won't spend all this money in one shop.   
  
Love Always,  
Sirius Black_  
  
  
Harry's eyes swelled with tears as he read the note, and a great longing formed in the pit of his stomach. The letter must have been written shortly before Sirius died, and placed in the vault. _Did he know he would be dying soon?_ Harry carefully folded the letter back into a perfect square, and put it in his pocket - he would read it again later. With his grief resting in the depths of his heart, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and went back to join his friends.   
  
"Everything okay, mate?" Ron asked his as he sat back in the cart. Harry nodded and smiled at his friend. Ginny put her hand on his arm and Hermione gave him a quick hug. Harry could see Molly Weasley's eyes glistening with tears, as she smiled down at him. _This is where I'm strongest,_ Harry repeated Sirius' words in his mind. _Yes, this is where I belong_.  
  
  
  
Back in Diagon Alley, the group made their way through the shops, buying their books and other supplies they would need for the year ahead at Hogwarts. After buying their supplies, they stopped for ice cream at Florean's, where Harry happily treated his friends to heaping cones of whichever flavor they wished - Hermione chose cherry butterscotch, Ron fudge chocolate, Ginny mango lemon, and Molly vanilla. Harry ordered himself a scoop of raspberry cream. They sat outside, licking the frosty flavored milk in silence. Once they had all finished, Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter.   
  
"So, Ginny dear, have you decided what you want for your prefect gift?" She asked. Ginny's mouth creased into a frown.  
  
"I can't decide if I want a pet or new robes."  
  
"Well, why don't we go to both stores and you can see what you fancy the most?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Let's go to the pet shop first, since it's so close." Ginny stood up and looked down at her robes. Harry admitted that they had seen better days - they were looking a little thin and ratty, and didn't quite fit her properly. Well, perhaps he could buy her a new ones if she didn't buy them - assuming she'd accept, of course. Harry looked down at his own robes. His feet stuck out below the hem, which was now too short, and one of the buttons had come loose. Well, he might as well get himself some, and it would be the perfect excuse to get Ginny into Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions if she decided to get a pet instead.  
  
Once in the pet shop, Harry knew that Ginny would leave with a new companion. She cooed over the kittens in the window, and giggled at the rats who were doing summersaults in their cages. However it was in the back of the shop, in a bird's cage, where she found her new pet. She peered in the cage at a modest sized bird, about 40cm from head to tail, with a small hooked beak - a falcon. It had cinnamon feathers covering most of its body, except for the ends of its wings, which were black. A white and blue-grey mask covered its head and underbelly, and it had a beautiful long tail. Its piercing black eyes stared back at Ginny, and it gave a sound of approval.   
  
"She's beautiful." Ginny whispered. "Mom, can I get her? Please?"   
  
"Of course dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at her daughter. "Get her cage and we'll pay for her at the front."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, she's really pretty." Hermione breathed as Ginny showed off her new pet.  
  
"Isn't she?" Ginny smiled proudly at the little bird.   
  
"What you going to name her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something elegant, that's for sure. I'll have to think about it."  
  
"She'll deliver your mail too, child, if she thinks you worthy, which, by the look of things, she does." The proprietor told the girl. "Not often we get one like that. You're a lucky girl to be getting that bird." At this Ginny perked up even more, standing proudly as her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. The bird, too, seemed to understand the compliment, and puffed out her chest feathers. While the Weasley's were paying and getting care instructions, Harry pulled Hermione outside to tell her his plan to buy Ginny new robes.   
  
"That's very sweet of you, Harry. Just make sure she wants them." Hermione cautioned.  
  
"Of course. I want to make her feel better, not worse!" Harry agreed.  
  
"In that care, I think it's a great idea. But why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Well, I need to you distract Ron so I can take Ginny to get them. I don't want her to be embarrassed or anything, and you know how Ron is."   
  
"Hmm, yes. But won't he notice she has new robes?"  
  
"I doubt it." Harry laughed. This elicited a small giggle from Hermione.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Of course, Harry, I'd be happy to distract Ron for you." She replied as the Weasley's joined them outside.  
  
"I've got to go get some things for home, dears. I'll meet you in one hour at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, all right?"  
  
"Sure Mum." Ron agreed, as the others nodded. And with that, Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the crowd. "I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies." Ron stated. Harry and Ginny nodded at this. Hermione rolled her eyes - an action which Harry thought she did far too often, though he supposed he and Ron were at least partially to blame - but said nothing.   
  
"I've got to go get some new robes. Ginny, would you come with me for a second opinion?" Harry turned to Hermione, hoping she would find some way to leave Ginny and him alone.  
  
"Why don't you and Ginny meet Ron and I at the Quidditch store in a half hour? We've got some things to do first as well." Suggested Hermione, with a twinkle in her eye. Ron raised his eyebrow at her, as if to question what things they had to do first.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Sure, that sounds fine." She looked slightly suspicious, but didn't challenge Hermione's request.  
  
"Great, see you soon then." Hermione smiled and grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him off, but not before giving Harry a small wink.  
  
Harry and Ginny turned in the opposite direction, and made their way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"I really like your bird." Harry said, nervousness beginning to creep into his gut.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Anyway... I, err - I was wondering if you'd let me buy you new robes." Harry stammered. "As a gift." He added quickly. Ginny stopped walking and looked up at him.  
  
"So _that's_ why you wanted me to go with you. And you told Hermione so she could drag Ron off. I _thought_ there was something more behind this!" Harry blushed at her insight.  
  
"Yes. So, would you?" Harry asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure. You already gave me the Thunderbolt. I don't want to be a charity case. Just because my robes are hand-me-down doesn't mean I need you to feel sorry for me." Ginny glared at him. The nervousness had now blossomed in to full-blown butterflies in Harry's stomach. He'd been afraid of this.  
  
"No. It's not because I feel sorry for you, not at all. It's because, because..."  
  
"Because what, Harry?"   
  
"Well, because you've been really good to me, Gin. And - and well I've been a real jerk to you. I just wanted to do something nice for you, t-to repay you."  
  
"You really need to learn how to be honest in the first place, Harry. It'd make things a lot easier." Ginny sighed. "But if that's really the case, then I suppose I'll accept - but just because you're a jerk." The corners of her mouth twitched into a cheeky grin, and she strode away towards the shop. Harry gaped after her. Be more honest in the first place? What did she mean by that? Harry shrugged and followed after her.  
  
Later they emerged from the shop, both sporting brand new robes.   
  
"We better hurry and meet Ron and Hermione before they hurt each other." Harry mused, and began to walk away.  
  
"Harry, wait." Ginny stopped him. Harry turned around to look at her. She really did look much better in her new robes. The soft black fabric accentuated her curves and made her eyes stand out. Harry realized he was staring and looked back up at her sheepishly. She had a slight grin on her face "I just wanted to say thank you." She stated. Then she did something he never in a hundred years would have expected: she stepped towards him, leaned upwards and kissed him on the cheek. Harry felt his face burn scarlet as she pulled away and smiled.   
  
"Err... y-your welcome." He stammered.  
  
"Let's go then." She said plainly. Harry nodded and walked behind her. The spot on his cheek where she had kissed him still felt warm, and sent tingles through his skin. He smiled as he felt his face flush again. The day certainly was turning out to be a strange one, but not in a bad way.   
  
Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they looked around at all the new gear. Harry bought some new broom polish, and a second tin and a poster of the Chudley Cannons' keeper for Ron for Christmas (after all, he didn't get to come to Diagon Alley except in summer), which he stealthily bought and stowed away in his robes while his friends were gawking at all the Quidditch supplies.   
  
Next they went to meet Mrs. Weasley in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They entered into a crowd of people, all eagerly browsing through the twin's goods. Fred and George were at the back of the store, announcing the introduction of their new product, Laughing Lollies ("in three delightful flavours - giggling green-apple, cackling cherry, and hysterical honeydew!"). A surge of people immediately went to where the brothers were standing with baskets full of the candies, and began purchasing the humorous sweets. Fred noticed the friends above the heads of the crowd.   
  
"Hey guys!" He waved at them from across the shop, beckoning them to join him. The small group made their way through the flock of customers, and was greeted cheerily by the twins. "Hey there, brother and sister. Mom's in the store room, avoiding the crowd."  
  
"Harry, Hermione!" George bellowed and drew the pair into a tight hug. "How have you two been holding up? Getting into loads of trouble with my brother, I hope." He winked at them. Since leaving the Burrow, the twins had rented the apartment above their shop, and so had not seen very much of their family since That Fateful Day. However they seemed in good health, and as happy and cheerful as ever.  
  
"You've all got to try..."  
  
"Our new sweets."  
  
"They make you laugh..."  
  
"With every lick!"  
  
"We'll give you some before you leave, of course." The brothers rattled off. They always did have a knack for finishing each other's sentences. The group chatted happily for a long time, Fred and George explaining about their business, Ginny showing off her new pet and talking about things in the news. The time passed quickly, and before long it was time for the brothers to close up shop. Fred and George bid their family and friends a fond farewell, and sent them home with bags full of crazy treats.   
  
Once back at Grimmauld Place, the tiredness set into Harry's bones, and he quickly went upstairs to relieve his arms of all the heavy bags.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, the friends gathered around the fireplace in Sirius' room - their usual hangout spot - and rested in silence. Ginny and Hermione sat on the floor by the fire, playing with their pets. Ron was snoring in one of the armchairs, his head lolling to one side. Harry lay back into the deep folds of the couch, resting his feet on the table. He thought about the letter Sirius had given him, and the events with Ginny that day.   
  
Sirius was right - he was strongest when with his friends. He needed them. He was certain he'd be dead ten times over if it had not been for their individual talents - Ron's unyielding friendship and chess skills, Hermione's brilliant mind, and Ginny's determination and understanding. Despite all that, they were fun to be around, and made everything generally better. Certainly he had never dared to dream of having such good friends when he had first entered the wizarding world. But here he was, and there they were.   
  
He looked over at the pair of girls on the floor. Ginny was laughing as her bird nibbled on her hair. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and glistened in the firelight. Harry sighed. She was beautiful. He was still certain she would never see him in the same way though. On the other hand, she had given him that kiss today, but Hermione had done the same before now and he was positive she viewed him as nothing more than a friend. So that was it then - it was simply an act of friendship - of thanks. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of feeling her lips again his skin.   
  
What had she told him before that? To be more honest in the first place? Yes, that was it. He still wasn't sure what that meant. He had told her he wanted to buy her some robes, what more was there to be honest about? His brow furrowed slightly as he thought. It was probably some girl thing. He'd have to ask Hermione about it another time, and with any luck he'd be able to understand her explanation. Girls still made no sense to him.  
  
These girls were his friends though, so they were different from the rest, even if the only difference was that he could talk more easily with them. He certainly wasn't going to hide his feelings from them any more. He'd have to tell them about Sirius' letter, if only just to show that he had changed and wasn't going to keep things from them any longer. And maybe he'd even tell them about how sad he felt at the loss of his godfather - though he suspected they already knew - and how he felt burdened and angry and upset at having to become a murderer. Yes, for the first time in his life, he would share everything with them, because he was stronger if he did - but not tonight. Tonight he was content at simply watching them, and knowing deep down that they cared.   
  


***

  
AN: PLEASE review! Laughing Lollies for all who do! Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review *hands out cookies to all those who reviewed chapter 5*. I really appreciate it!  
  
See? Told you everything would be sorted out. So everyone who was worried about too much angst can calm themselves now. lol. This was actually my favourite chapter to write so far. It's got almost every emotion in it and, more importantly, it's a very significant chapter as far as Harry's growth. *hugs the four friends tight* Oh, and i absolutely adore Ginny's new pet. She's actually a Eurasian Kestrel Falcon. They're a smaller falcon, and pretty common in the UK, but are absolutely beautiful. Ginny was originally going to get a kitten, but I thought she deserved a more unique pet. I hope you all agree with my decision. ^_^  
  
So, i know i lied in my note last chapter about Ginny and Harry making some interesting discoveries. This section just turned out to be longer than i anticipated, so the discoveries will be in the next chapter, i promise!  
  
One more quick note: a great big welcome to my new beta reader, Alex! She's absolutely splendid and helped me a lot in perfecting this chapter. So a big thanks to her as well.  
  



	7. Trap Doors and Triumphs

Disclaimer: all characters and the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.  
Thanks to Alex for being my beta reader.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my first HP fic, so please R&R. I'd appreciate it ^_^  
Warning: This fic contains OOTP spoilers (and will probably not make much sense if you haven't read it)!   
  


***********************EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ***************************

This fic has grown tremendously since I first began it in the summer of last year, and the plot has expanded more than I'd originally planned (I originally had 6 chapters planned... now there are 20!). With this expansion has come the realization that the title, For the Love of Quidditch, while not only being cheesy and stupid in hindsight, also no longer fits the story I am writing. For that reason, I am changing the title to Black Soul, White Heart. Thanks so much to all my readers who have followed this fic thus far under its original title, and I really hope you will continue to read it under the new title.   
  
The first chapters of Black Soul, White Heart are exactly the same as those in For the Love of Quidditch. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING TO POST CHAPTERS UNDER THE OLD NAME. So, if you want to finish reading the fic, please click on my username and follow the link to Black Soul, White Heart, and continue reading from wherever you left off in For the Love of Quidditch.  
  
Thanks so much for all your understanding, positive reviews and support thus far. Now here's Chapter 7, the final chapter that will be posted under this name. Hope you enjoy it ^_^  
  


***  
  
For the Love of Quidditch  
NOW "BLACK SOUL, WHITE HEART"  
Chapter 7 - "Trap Doors and Triumphs"  
  
***

  
"Hey Hermione." Harry smiled at his friend as she entered the sitting area of Sirius's room. The bushy haired girl smiled back at him. Harry peered around her and was disappointed to see her red-haired friend was not with her. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"You still fancy her, don't you?" Hermione asked, her eyes alight.  
  
"I do not!" Harry retorted quickly, but he could feel his cheeks turning a deep red. His heart began to beat more quickly. Hermione stared at him for a moment, as if she were going to reprimand him for lying, and shook her head.  
  
"Whatever you say." The corners of her mouth twitched into a lopsided grin, and she sat down next to him on the sofa. "Ginny is studying in her room. She's getting nervous about fifth year - you know, O.W.L.'s and all." Harry's interest peaked at the talk of Ginny and he closed the book that was open in his lap, setting it down beside him. Hermione picked it up and began flipping through the crisp pages, still speaking absently. "She keeps asking me to help her memorize the ingredients for the Draft of Peace. But I mean really, the ingredients aren't that complicated. It's the brewing process that's the tricky part. But even that isn't too hard."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Harry groaned. Harry had found the Draft of Peace to be one of the most difficult potions he had ever attempted, made worse still by having Snape loom over him and criticize his work whenever possible. "Still, if I managed to get an O on my Potions O.W.L., it should be easy for Ginny."   
  
"Don't you think it's good of her to be so involved in her studies?" Hermione pressed, looking up from her book and raising her eyebrows at him. Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I know Ron and I should spend more time studying. But we're not smart like you and Ginny." Harry confessed. He still thought anyone revising anything not required before school was absurd, but he supposed Hermione was right - Ginny's determination was admirable, as were her brains.  
  
"That's rubbish. You and Ron are smart, you just need to apply yourself. Anyway - you should tell Ginny that."  
  
"Tell her what? That I'm an imbecile?"  
  
"No. That you think she's smart."  
  
"Oh... well, I suppose I could." Harry furrowed his brow as his stomach flopped over at the thought. "Why exactly?"  
  
"_Honestly_." Hermione rolled her eyes. "To show her you have confidence in her. Girls do like to be complimented every once in a while you know, _especially when they like the person_." Harry choked on his saliva as he swallowed. When he finished coughing, he turned to Hermione.  
  
"But she doesn't like me... not as more than a friend, anyway." Harry said, confused, his brain working a mile a minute. She couldn't like him, could she?  
  
"You and Ron really are thick." Hermione said tersely, shutting Harry's book in her lap with a loud thud. "Maybe if you actually paid attention to us you'd realize we-" She stopped and clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes suddenly going wide. Harry was now even more confused. Pay more attention to _them_? Realize _them_? Him and _Ron_? _Wait a minute. Wait a bloody minute_! Harry smiled inwardly.  
  
"What do you mean, to 'us'? What exactly should Ron realize?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
  
"N-Nothing!" Hermione stammered. "Just a slip of the tongue. I should go. I have - err - homework to do." She began to rise from her seat.  
  
"Oh please, Hermione. You and I both know you've had your homework done since the first week of holidays." Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and she sat back down. "You fancy Ron, don't you?" Hermione's cheeks went from pink to scarlet. She looked down at her hands that were balled in her lap and began chewing her lip furiously.  
  
"No. I just-" She said softly. Harry began to laugh - it was stupid, really, for them to have liked each other for so long and not told each other yet. "It's not funny!" Hermione shouted, glaring at him.  
  
"I don't think it's funny that you like him, Hermione. I think it's funny that you both like each other but you're both too chicken to say anything." He smiled warmly.   
  
"Oh. Well, now you know how I feel." Hermione said, smiling slightly, and Harry shook his head. If what Hermione was saying were true, then Ginny liked him - but that simply couldn't be. He'd been dreadful to her, and really, what was so great about him? He frowned. Glancing at Hermione, who was staring dreamily out the window, a dumb smile plastered on her face, Harry decided to ask her the question that had been bothering him for days.  
  
"Hermione... what does it mean when a girl tells you to be more honest in the first place?"   
  
"Did Ginny tell you that?" She asked absently. Harry nodded. "Oh... well I suspect it means just what she said. She wants you to tell her the truth right away. You know, be honest - don't lead her on with some made-up story." Harry leaned back into the sofa and thought. _Don't lead her on_. He hadn't, had he? Well, he supposed he had when he bought her the robes. So _that's_ what she meant. Harry's contemplations were interrupted by Hermione speaking again. "Does Ron really like me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah loads. You should have seen him the day before you came to the Burrow. We thought he'd gone mad!" Harry chuckled at the memory. "And you know how jealous he got over Viktor Krum." Hermione flushed and let out a short laugh.   
  
"But that was so long ago... I thought maybe he'd stopped liking me since then." Harry shook his head and she laughed again. "Anyway, I really should go study." She stood up and made her way to the door. Before exiting, she turned to face Harry once more. "Thanks, Harry." She smiled. Harry smiled back.  
  
"You're welcome. Thank you too." Harry leaned back into the sofa again and stared at the ceiling. The white paint was beginning to peel slightly in places, showing the plaster underneath. Harry made the ceiling blur, his eyes unfocussed, and breathed deeply, letting the air slowly exit his lungs. Ginny liked him? There was just no way... was there?  
  


***

  
On the Quidditch pitch at the final practice, Harry circled wide, intent on finding the Snitch. The wind whistled in his ears as he glided easily through the warm air and the sun shone down, warming his back and casting long shadows across the thick grass below. He ducked as a Bludger soared towards his head. Other than that, he paid no attention to his teammates doing drills below him.   
  
Then he saw it; the Snitch was hovering near the stands, its gold body glinting against the painted black beams. Harry leaned forward, urging his broomstick on; he flew across the pitch in a matter of seconds, and halted moments later with the Snitch struggling between his fingers. Mad-Eye Moody nodded to him approvingly, allowing the corners of his mouth to turn into a half smile.  
  
"Good catch, Harry." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled at the Auror, then let the Snitch go and flew back to the middle of the field. Ginny was streaming along below him, shouting at Lucy Cabbot to speed up her passes as they zigzagged up the corridor towards the goal posts. The other chaser, Andrew Swift, caught the Quaffle, sped ahead and tried to score, but Kerr blocked the shot.   
  
"Nice block, Alex!" Ginny yelled, and then flew over to Andrew. "Next time, fake to the left before you make the goal."  
  
"Come on now, Ginny, I'm the coach here not you!" Coach Pilfick smiled at her warmly. Ginny scowled at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Okay then, team, that's enough for today! I'll see you all on Sunday!"   
  
Ginny flew up to where Harry was floating above the rest of the team. "You know, I wouldn't have to play coach if he did his job instead of sleeping all the time." She grumbled. Harry just chuckled and nodded.   
  
While the other players collected the remaining balls and descended towards the ground, Harry and Ginny searched for the Snitch. They spotted it at the same time, both diving suddenly and racing each other for it. They lunged towards the grass at center field, bumping shoulders as they urged their brooms on. Harry felt Ginny's hand close around his just as his own encircled the golden Snitch. He froze at her touch, forgetting to steer his broom as his heart quickened in his chest. Ginny removed her hand quickly, but Harry was already spinning out of control, barreling towards the ground. He landed with a thud, and skidded to a stop.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny questioned, hovering above him, trying to control her giggles while looking concerned. "Are you okay?"   
  
"N-Nothing. I'm fine." Harry stammered, standing up suddenly and grimacing at his lack of control. _Smooth, Potter, really smooth_, he thought, and felt his face flush.  
  
"Well, come on then or we'll be late." Moody called to them. Harry nodded and returned the Snitch to the box quickly before heading back to Ginny and Moody, who were waiting for him by the bleachers.  


On arrival back at Grimmauld Place, the trio was met by a strained Mrs. Weasley and a very ill-tempered Ron.  
  
"Ron, we've been through this before! You are too young!" Mrs. Weasley was shouting, face red and puffy, as the trio appeared in the room.   
  
"Fine!" Ron shouted back, and stormed out of the room. Mrs. Weasley turned towards the arrivals and smiled apologetically.   
  
"Sorry dears. Hello, Moody. You'll be staying for dinner, I assume?" Moody bowed his head slightly and walked over to the table, where he sat on one of the worn old chairs. "Ginny dear, go get your brother and tell him dinner is ready. Harry, would you help me bring in a few extra chairs from the sitting room?" Harry nodded and did as he was asked. While he was maneuvering a particularly awkward chair into place at the kitchen table, there was a loud pop, and a group of red-heads appeared in the center of the room.   
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill." Harry greeted them, nodding to each in turn.  
  
"Hello! Sit down, supper's almost ready." Mrs. Weasley welcomed her family as she continued bustling around the kitchen.  
  
Eventually seven Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, and Moody were seated around the table enjoying their supper. It was a somewhat hurried affair, since the Order of the Phoenix was scheduled to have a meeting shortly afterwards. When they were finished, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were shooed from the room. They could hear the popping sounds of people apparating into the kitchen as they left. Ron tried to persuade Fred and George into telling them about the meeting afterwards.  
  
"Sorry, brother. We've been sworn to secrecy." Fred apologized.  
  
"But we can't stop you if you accidentally hear something." George winked and pressed a set of Extendable Ears into Ron's hand.   
  
As they were making their way to the balcony, where they could best deploy the Extendable Ears, Lupin came in through the front door. Harry had not seen him in over a month, and he looked even more ragged than before. His eyes were underlined with dark circles, his hair was a mess, and his robes were shabbier than ever. He smiled at the group in greeting before silenty making his way down the hallway, but Harry saw a hollowness in his eyes that betrayed the expression of his mouth.  
  
"He looks bad, doesn't he?" Hermione whispered to him as they made their way up the stairs, her mouth turned in to a frown.  
  
"Yeah." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Come on, you two! The meeting must be started now." Ron hurried them upstairs, and hastily lowered the ears towards the kitchen door. Harry shoved away the ball of worry that was beginning to form in his gut for his old professor, and joined Ron on the balcony.  
  
"Can you hear anything?" Ginny whispered to Ron.  
  
"No. They must have put an Imperturbable Charm on the room. I'm getting nothing!" Ron tried to move the ears to see if that would remedy the problem.  
  
"That or your brother's gave you a faulty set of Extendable Ears." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh forget it, let's go upstairs." Ron said crossly and shoved the Ears in his pocket. Together the foursome disappointedly trudged up the stairs to Sirius's room. As the others sat themselves in the seats around the fireplace, Harry went into his trunk and pulled out some Laughing Lollies.   
  
"Anyone want one?" He asked his friends.  
  
"No, I don't want any more of their garbage." Ron said bitterly. Harry knew Ron didn't really mean it, so sat down without complaint. Ginny and Hermione refused as well.  
  
The lollipops looked harmless enough, much like normal Muggle ones - coloured candy on top of a plain white stick. Harry chose a light green and orange one from his pile and tore off the wrapper. He took a tentative lick; it tasted like melon. He thought it too was a dud, but then he felt a great surge of laughter build within him, and before he knew it he was doubled over on the sofa, absolutely howling. Ginny, Ron and Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think - _HAHAHAHAHA_ - I got - _HAHA_ - got a hy - _HAHAHAHAHA_ - hysterical honeydew!" And then he fell onto the floor in another fit of laughter. The others were laughing as well now, but not because of the lollipops.   
  
"Those are fantastic! Imagine giving one of those to someone - they'd think they'd gone mad!" Ron guffawed.  
  
"We'll have to give one to Snape!" Ginny giggled, her eyes glittering mischievously.   
  
"Imagine seeing him rolling around on the floor in hysterics!" Ron said, and although the Laughing Lolly had worn off, Harry burst out laughing again. He didn't think Snape was capable of smiling, let alone laughing.  
  
When he finally finished his lollipop, Harry found himself lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring into the hearth. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath. Then he saw something; sticking out behind the grate only two or three centimeters, was a tiny, dull brass hoop. Harry blinked a few times incase he was seeing things, but it remained.  
  
"Strange." He said.  
  
"Yeah, those lollipops are weird!" Ron agreed.  
  
"No, no. There's something here. I'm not sure what it is." Harry got up on his hands and knees, and leaned forward into the fireplace to get a closer look. Ginny came up behind him and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, and Harry pointed to the ring. "Do you think it has something to do with ventilation?" She suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry touched his finger to it. The metal was rough and surprisingly cold.  
  
"Well, go on, pull it," said Ron. Harry shrugged and tugged on the small hoop. It made a soft creaking noise, as if it hadn't been used in a very long time. Then they heard a much louder noise, a scraping of stone against stone; the floor of the fireplace was moving.  
  
Harry quickly stepped out of the hearth. When the noise stopped, he looked again. The bottom of the fireplace was now a three foot wide hole, leading into darkness.  
  
"I wonder what's down there." Ginny voiced everyone's thoughts. Harry felt her shudder slightly where she was pressed against his side.  
  
"Someone get me a candle or a torch." Harry said. Hermione handed him one of the torches from the wall. Grasping firmly to the side of the grate, Harry lowered the light into the darkness.  
  
"There's a ladder! And..." He lowered the torch a bit more. "It looks like some sort of storeroom." He said finally.  
  
"That's all?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Take a look." Harry backed away so the others could look for themselves.   
  
"What a relief!" Hermione breathed and Ginny nodded in agreement.   
  
"So, who's coming down with me?" Harry said with a grin on his face. While the thought of a secret storeroom in Sirius' bedroom was somewhat worrisome, it was also quite exciting, and Harry wouldn't dare pass up the chance to explore.  
  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Harry." Hermione said, her voice serious.  
  
"Oh come on, it's just a storeroom."   
  
"I'll go." Ginny said determinedly. Harry smiled.  
  
"Great. Ginny and I will go down. Hermione, Ron, you two stay up here and keep watch." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement, looking slightly relieved to be leaving the exploration to Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry went down first, slowly climbing down the ladder. It was a short climb - two or three meters and he was at the bottom. Harry looked up and called for Ginny to come down. She ascended the ladder quickly, and before long was standing next to him. Only when he was sure she was safe did Harry dare to look around the room.  
  
It was a small, rectangular room, approximately three meters wide and four across. Along the walls, interspersed between large, wooden floor to ceiling shelves, were unlit torches in ornate cast iron holders in the shape of snakes. Next to the ladder was an empty fixture, into which Harry put the torch he was holding; suddenly the other ten torches around the room burst to life, flooding the room with a fiery orange glow. Now Harry could see the dark ebony bookcases clearly, each packed with ancient looking texts and scrolls. In the center of the room was a lone table, etched with long, deep cuts and inky black marks.   
  
"It's a library of some sort!" He called up to the others. Ginny was scanning the lines of books, being careful not to disturb anything.  
  
"_Mastering Dark Beasts, Spells for the Power Hungry, Kill Thine Enemy_." Ginny read allowed. "Harry, these are all Dark Arts books."  
  
"They are?" Harry swallowed. Why would Sirius keep a library of the Dark Arts in a secret room in his bedroom? He looked at the books. Indeed they were all on the topic of Dark Arts. Some of them looked hundreds and even thousands of years old, bound in worn leather with gold lettering and Latin titles that Harry couldn't even begin to translate. He scanned the shelf behind the ladder and began to read the titles: _A Curse for Every Issue, Dark Casting_, and one that looked very old indeed, its black leather binding worn beyond repair and the tiny silver letters barely readable, entitled _Niger Animus_. Despite his inability to understand the title, this book, more than any of the others, intrigued him. Gently Harry lifted the dusty text off the shelf and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. There he flipped it open. Many of the thin yellow parchment pages were torn. Large, swooping black letters lined every page, and some even had pictures. The first, which had the title in thick, inky letters at the top, contained an image of a wizard in a long black cloak and robes, his hood pulled over his head so it concealed his face in darkness. In his right hand he held a wand; sitting close to his left, with his long, gnarled fingers entwined in its thick fur, was a large black dog which Harry instantly recognized as a Grim.  
  
Harry had the sudden urge to close the book, put it back on the shelf and erase the ghastly image from his mind. He didn't know how or why, perhaps it was the black dog in the picture that reminded him of Sirius, but something stopped him. Harry closed it, tucked it under his arm, and crossed the room to where Ginny was standing, silently reading a long roll of parchment. She jumped as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is really creepy Harry. These are detailed descriptions of testing the spells in these books." She said, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"Does it say who wrote them?" Harry asked, hoping that Sirius's name was not there.  
  
"It just says 'R.B.'" She said. "The 'B' must stand for Black. But what about the 'R'?"  
  
"Regulus. It's Sirius's brother." Harry said, remembering the family tree Sirius had shown him the last time he was at Grimmauld Place. He also remembered that Regulus had been a Death Eater. He shuddered to think that one so closely related to Sirius could be so evil, but he supposed he shouldn't really be surprised considering the portrait of Mrs. Black downstairs and the rest of his relatives; in all honesty, it was Sirius who was the black sheep of the family.  
  
"So then Voldemort and his Death Eaters were trying out these spells," said Harry, astonished.   
  
"Yeah it looks like it. But from these logs it doesn't look like they were having much luck." Ginny said, her voice sounding slightly relieved. She shuddered and put the scroll back onto the shelf. "Let's go back up. This place is creeping me out."  
  
"Me too. Come on." Carefully, the two teens climbed back up the ladder and out of the hole. They were greeted by a very pensive looking Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What's down there?" Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"It's a Dark Arts library. There's got to be hundreds of books down there." Harry explained.  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No. His brother. Sirius must have not known about it, or if he did he thought they would be safe here."  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't want all those getting into the wrong hands, though it looks like they were once." Ginny said, her voice low and distant.   
  
"What's that under your arm, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a book." He laid it on the floor so the others could get a good look at it.  
  
"'_Black Soul_'." Hermione translated.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Latin," said Harry.  
  
"Only a little." Hermione admitted, puffing her chest out slightly. "I taught myself a few summers ago since that's what our spells are based on." Somehow this was not at all surprising to Harry, nor, it seemed, to Ron or Ginny. The group sat in silence for a few moments before Ron spoke.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." He announced.   
  
"I think I will too. Coming, Ginny?" Hermione stood and brushed off her jeans.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a minute. I'll be down in a little bit." Ginny replied.  
  
"Okay, well, goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight." Harry watched his friends exit the room, and then turned to Ginny. She looked slightly pale, her eyes unfocussed and staring intently at the book on the floor. Harry swallowed, unsure of what exactly he should say, but feeling he should say something. "Are - are you okay?" He asked finally.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "It's just, well... seeing the hole and all that stuff just reminded me of my first year" She... trailed off. Harry hadn't realized she was still affected by her experience with the Chamber of Secrets, but he supposed it wasn't really all that surprising.   
  
Silence came between the two again. Harry glanced at Ginny, who was staring at the floor. He shifted uncomfortably. "Er - why did you go down there, if it reminded you of T- of your first year?" Harry stuttered, anxious to break the silence. Ginny looked up at him suddenly, her brown eyes intent and piercing. Harry swallowed; she'd never looked at him like that before.  
  
"Not just my first year, Harry... the Department of Mysteries too... and what it's like to feel Dark Magic." She said, her voice low and steady. Then her eyes softened, her face relaxed, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "I suppose I went down there just to see if I could." Ginny said thoughtfully, her eyes still focused on him. "I know it sounds silly, but I wanted to make sure I still had control of myself, to make sure I'm still me."  
  
"I don't think it's silly." Harry said seriously, unsure of what else to say. The truth was he _didn't_ think it was silly. He didn't think Ginny could ever be silly, not in a bad way, and certainly not tonight.  
  
"Well, I should get to bed." Ginny said, rising to her feet. Harry stood up after her, and walked her to the door. She stopped in the doorway before exiting, turned, and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Harry." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then stepped swiftly through the door, down the hall and out of Harry's sight.  
  
That night Harry lay in bed thinking not of Sirius as he usually did; not of Lupin and his tired, sad eyes; not of Death Eaters and Dark spells; not of the ancient black book which now lay in his trunk, but of a red-haired, creamy-skinned beauty, leaning over him in a sunlit orchard.   
  


***

  
The next day was perhaps the most exciting, and indeed the most nerve-wracking, day of summer holidays for Harry. It was also his last. Instead of being spent packing his trunk, or relaxing with his friends for a final time in the comfy velvet couches in front of the fireplace, it was spent flying high on a broomstick, playing in the final match for the Youth Quidditch League Cup.   
  
He awoke early Sunday morning to dim slits of light streaking through the curtains around his four-poster bed. He yawned and put on his glasses, stretching slightly before pushing the curtains aside and rolling out of bed. After sleepily pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he padded over to the large expanse of windows overlooking the street.  
  
The sky was overcast and grey - not abnormal for England, even in summer. Beyond the quiet street, the sprawl of London extended to the horizon.  
  
Harry brushed his hand through his mess of black hair and sighed. This would be the last day, the second to last morning, he would wake at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow he would be off to Hogwarts. As glad as he was to be going back to school, a small part of him felt remorse at having to leave the walls of the great old house, even if they were cold and unwelcoming.  
  
Later, while eating a steaming bowl of porridge, Harry wondered if any of his friends felt the same way. _No_, he thought, _they are probably relieved to be leaving; they probably wish they'd never had to come here in the first place_. And a month ago, Harry would have felt the same way.   
  
"Are you going to eat that, or just stare at it all morning?" Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts, smiling cheekily. Harry smirked at his friend and spooned some of the milky oatmeal into his mouth. "I hope you're that out of it during the game, that way we'll win for sure!" Ron chuckled.   
  
Ginny glared at her brother. "Don't listen to him, Harry. We're going to kick his butt!"  
  
"You won't be able to get anywhere near our butts!" Ron bellowed at his sister, thumping his fist down on the table so hard it caused the plates to bounce and clatter.  
  
"Which is a very good thing from the smell of things." Hermione said, wrinkling up her nose. Ron's ears turned noticeably red. Harry stifled a laugh and continued eating, while Ginny grinned across the table at Ron triumphantly.  


It was in the changing room where his nerves finally caught up with him. Hearing the loud cheers and stomping feet above him, Harry truly comprehended the weight of this match. The outcome of the game would decide who won the League Cup, and he would be playing against his best friend. Butterflies flapped furiously in his gut. Despite his opponents, he had to win. If not for himself (and he really _would_ like to win) then for his team, for Ginny; he'd watched her practice tirelessly all summer, and he wouldn't let all she'd worked for go to waste. With that in mind, Harry tucked his good luck charm into his robes, grabbed his Firebolt and strode out to join his teammates. He hoped Ron wouldn't take the loss too hard.  
  
The roars from the crowd as the two teams walked out onto the pitch were deafening. Harry and Ginny nodded to each other as they took their positions, both too nervous to speak. Ginny's eyes were knit in concentration as she met Zacharias Smith in the center of the pitch; they shook hands brusquely. Coach Pilfick stepped up to meet them with the Quaffle. Harry mounted his broom and prepared to push off. He could see Ron across the line, staring determinedly at the back of Smith's head.  
  
"Both teams ready?" Coach Pilfick asked. Ginny and Smith nodded shortly. "Okay then. Have a good game!" The whistle sounded and Ginny swept off with the Quaffle.   
  
Harry flew up above the pitch to begin his search. He circled it slowly, one eye on the game below, and one constantly searching for that flicker of gold and silver that would end the game.  
  
He'd never seen Ginny fly quite so fiercely as this. Harry could see her entire focus was on getting the Quaffle through the hoops, as she dodged Bludgers and flew past the other players. Ron looked terrified as his sister careened towards him, her jaw set and hair flying behind her, looking like a green and black banshee.   
  
An hour into the game and the Opaleyes were 150 points ahead. However the Vipertooths were just starting to gain their edge, and began fighting back against the chaser's attacks. Harry heard the mix of cheering and booing as the announcer called out a score for the Vipertooths, but his concentration was focused entirely on finding the Snitch. If he didn't catch it now, the opposing team could win.  
  
"Swift with the Quaffle - passes to Cabbot - and it's intercepted by Smith! Vipertooths in possession! Smith shoots - and a nice save by Kerr!" The announcer called beneath him. Harry ducked a Bludger that was headed his way, and sped around to the other side of the pitch. He could see Cho searching close by, keeping a close eye on him. He glided across the field, Cho not far behind. If he could just lose her...   
  
Harry flew forward and then feinted. He dove as fast as he could, and was pleased to hear the whooshing of Cho's broom behind him. At the last second he pulled out of the dive, his toes scraping the grass, and then quickly soared back into the air and away from Cho. Harry smiled as he continued his search, pleased with himself.  
  
But it didn't last long.  
  
Cho was speeding across the pitch in the opposite direction. She'd seen the Snitch. Harry noticed it suddenly, hovering above the goalposts. His heart leapt; they were only 140 points ahead, if he didn't get the Snitch, the Opaleyes would lose.  
  
Harry leaned forward and shot off in pursuit, urging his broom forward with all his strength. He was gaining on her, a little further and he would pass her. He was going to do it.  
  
And then it hit him.  
  
Harry only felt the pain as the Bludger connected with his shoulder, knocking him sideways and off his broom. He scrambled to hang on, but felt his fingers slip. He fell in slow motion, his green and black robes billowing around him as he stared at the bleak grey clouds.  
  
_I lost the game_, he thought as a steak of green and black blurred across the sky. _I ruined all Ginny's hard work..._ He hit the ground with a loud thud that knocked the wind out of him. His vision blurred, but he could hear cheers and screams around him. And then...  
  
"OPALEYES WIN! CHANG CATCHES THE SNITCH, BUT OPALEYES WIN! SPECTACULAR FLYING BY GINNY WEASLEY, WHOSE LAST MINUTE GOALS WIN THE GAME!"   
  
They'd won? Ginny had scored two goals and won. She'd won! He _hadn't_ ruined everything! And in contrast to his descent, his vision suddenly came into sharp focus. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were standing over him, worried expressions on their faces. To the left Harry could see his teammates cheering, lifting Ginny up onto their shoulders. She was smiling brightly, holding the League Cup high above her head, hair flying behind her.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked him as she crouched over him. Harry nodded dumbly, his eyes not leaving Ginny's form as she laughed and cheered. He stood up slowly, stumbling slightly, but caught himself. Pain was shooting through his shoulder, but he ignored it. His teammates parted to let him through as he made his way towards Ginny. She saw him, and, still smiling, gracefully leapt off the shoulders of Andrew and Alexander to stand in front of him.  
  
"Harry! Are you all right?" She asked, her luscious brown eyes tinged with concern. Harry nodded. Ginny was still breathing heavily, worn out from her flying. Harry felt himself drowning in her eyes. He wanted to thank her, congratulate her, but his throat wouldn't work. He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound escaped. "Harry?" Ginny questioned, stepping closer to him. Harry reached out and brushed away a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. His lips suddenly felt very dry, so he licked them, moistening them with his saliva. But her eyes, _her eyes..._ Harry felt them pulling him, and followed. Very slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  


***

  
A/N: A huge thanks goes to my beta Alex for both her beta of this chapter, and her help with the final Quidditch match (the chapter would have taken MUCH longer to complete and probably wouldn't have been as good without her!). Also thanks to all my readers for being patient during the long wait for this chapter. I had a writer's block and then Christmas came, and then my e-mail got screwed up... but finally it's finished and I'm pleased with how it came out. So thanks very much for waiting, everyone! Of course, reviews are always wanted and appreciated!  
If you haven't already, it is extremely important to read below:  
  
***********************EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ*************************** This fic has grown tremendously since I first began it in the summer of last year, and the plot has expanded more than I'd originally planned (I originally had 6 chapters planned... now there are 20!). With this expansion has come the realization that the title, For the Love of Quidditch, while not only being cheesy and stupid in hindsight, also no longer fits the story I am writing. For that reason, I am changing the title to Black Soul, White Heart. Thanks so much to all my readers who have followed this fic thus far under its original title, and I really hope you will continue to read it under the new title.   
  
The first chapters of Black Soul, White Heart are exactly the same as those in For the Love of Quidditch. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING TO POST CHAPTERS UNDER THE OLD NAME. So, if you want to finish reading the fic, please click on my username and follow the link to Black Soul, White Heart, and continue reading from wherever you left off in For the Love of Quidditch.  
  
Thanks so much for all your understanding, positive reviews and support thus far.   
  



	8. New Beginnings, Strange Days

Thanks very much to my beta reader Alex, who is a delight to work with and makes my fics so much better.  
  
Thanks also to all my lovely reviewers. I can't begin to tell you all how much I appreciate and adore all your comments. That said, please review!   
  


  
  


* * *

  
Black Soul, White Heart  
Chapter 8 - "New Beginnings, Strange Days" ***

  
  
Harry wasn't sure what had possessed him to kiss her then, in front of all those people. Afterwards he'd pulled away, shocked with himself for his brashness. Ginny had stood there, staring at him wide-eyed, cup still in her hand. He'd apologized quickly, his face turning redder than a tomato, and whirled around. Running to the change rooms, he'd passed the Weasley's and Hermione, who were smiling at him. Well, all except Ron, who had just stood there with his mouth hanging open, gaping like a fish.  
  
Later, Mrs. Weasley, smiling kindly, had gently steered him away from the others before he had the chance to speak to them, and took him to St. Mungo's to have his shoulder mended. He was more grateful to her at that moment than he had ever been. The whole thing had seemed so surreal... but he couldn't forget Ginny's eyes, just staring at him, waiting...  
  
Back at Grimmauld Place, he'd told himself the whole thing had been due to the concussion. The little voice at the back of his mind that reminded him that he really had wanted to kiss her was quickly told to be quiet and to leave him alone. He'd skipped out on dinner and the celebrations that evening, too embarrassed to join the others, choosing instead to hide in his room. Fortunately his friends seemed to discern his solitary mood and hadn't come upstairs to make him join in the festivities, even Ginny, which had surprised him. Though, he thought, she was probably too angry with him now to even be in the same room with him. God, what if she hated him? What if she never talked to him again?   
  
_Well, it's your own damn fault now, isn't it?_the voice declared, and was promptly told to shut up again.  
  
Harry had spent the rest of the night replaying The Kiss in his mind; but instead of wondering on why he had done it, he contemplated just how soft and smooth her lips had been beneath his own.  
  


***

  
  
The next morning Harry awoke early to pack his trunk. His belongings were scattered about the large room, lying around the bed and the seating area. Very carefully he packed some of Sirius' things to take with him to Hogwarts, including the cloak he had slept with every night since his arrival at Grimmauld Place.  
  
Before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast, he gathered his courage, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of questions and curses. When he arrived in the cold, stony room, however, he found Mrs. Weasley to be the only other occupant. She smiled in greeting and set down a plate of eggs and toast and a glass of pumpkin juice in front of him. Harry ate in silence, wondering when the others would be down to join him. He finished, still alone, and set his dishes in the kitchen sink.   
  
"Harry dear, go and get Ron and Hermione for breakfast please," Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes glittering kindly, just as Harry was about to head back upstairs. "Don't worry, they won't bite."  
  
Harry nervously walked up the stairs to the second floor, passing the now battered picture of Mrs. Black on the way. He peered through the half-open door to Ron's room, expecting to see Ron packing his things, or perhaps even still asleep. What he did see was his two best friends kissing.  
  
They were sitting next to each other on the bed, eyes closed. Hermione was pressed into Ron, her hand on his chest, her lips against his in a full kiss. Ron was caressing her cheek with his palm, and his left arm was around her, holding her close to him. Harry quietly slipped back down the hallways, not wanting to spoil their moment together.   
  
He walked back downstairs, a quirky smile on his face. He was happy for his friends, for them finally finding each other. Faintly he wondered if someone had dropped a Kissing Potion on the house. Of course, Hermione's and Ron's kiss didn't seem to be quite so disastrous, or unexpected.   
  
In the kitchen, Harry was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"They coming, dear?" she asked. "They'll be down in a few minutes," he answered, shaking his head and sitting down to wait for the others.  
  


***

  
  
Harry sat with his forehead pressed against the cool glass window as the Hogwarts Express whipped by grassy hills, country towns and tall, green forests. His hooded eyes only partially focused on the passing scenery, his brain too distracted to pay much attention to them.   
  
The rest of the morning had gone smoothly enough. For once the group had made it to the station with time to spare, probably due to Mrs. Weasley's urgency to get out of the depressing house. Harry had managed to avoid talking to Ginny the entire morning, but had noticed her looking at him more than once. On the train, with their luggage and pets settled in, Harry's three friends had had to leave him to join the other prefects in a separate car of the train. He was somewhat relieved to see them go, but not at all relieved to find himself with only a cat and three birds to keep him company.   
  
Alone in the compartment, his thoughts meandered from winning the league cup to Ginny, and, inevitably, to Sirius. Harry closed his eyes and pictured his godfather's handsome face smiling proudly at him. An ache that was far too familiar filled his gut. He continued to envision Sirius, trying to permanently etch out his features in his mind: his dark hair, his chiseled bones, his bottomless eyes containing both happiness and a deep hollowness reminiscent of his Azkaban days. When the ache became too much, he let the apparition fade into the blackness of his eyelids.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked solemnly around the compartment. It was exactly as it had been for the last five years – the same worn, comfortable seats, the same wood paneling, and the same luggage racks looming overhead. A pile of cauldron cakes - one half-eaten - and candy sat beside him awaiting his friends return. It would be hours before Ron, Hermione and Ginny were able to join him again. Harry considered eating more of his cake or a chocolate frog, but decided against it. Before having to devise another way to distract himself, the compartment door slid open and Harry looked over to see Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood standing just outside it.  
  
"Hey Harry, mind if we join you? The other compartments are really full." Neville greeted him, his large blue eyes not quite meeting Harry's.  
  
"Oh - sure. Hey Neville, Luna." He nodded and gestured for them to sit across from him. Neville scurried across the room and sat opposite Harry, Luna gliding smoothly behind and sitting next to the blonde-haired boy.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" Neville asked.   
  
"It was all right." Harry smiled half-heartedly, the throbbing in his stomach not yet subsided.  
  
"I hear you and Ginny won the cup in the Youth Quidditch League. Congratulations." Neville smiled, settling into his seat. "I really wanted to try out but Gran wouldn't let me - said I was likely to fall off my broom again"   
  
"That's too bad." Harry said. He really did not feel like getting into his performance at the League Cup, either during or afterwards, so he decided to change the topic. He looked over at Luna, who was staring dreamily into space. "Er - how was your summer, Luna?" She blinked and slowly turned to look at him.  
  
"Wonderful. We had ten Swigbee sightings - made for a very big story." She replied. "I wish I could have seen one myself." Luna sighed and began gazing into space again, her grey eyes wide and unfocused.   
  
"Right." Harry blinked, slightly puzzled. "What's a Swigbee?"  
  
"Hrm? Oh!" Luna started. "It's a giant bug that is notorious for stealing socks. Some say they don't exist but that's nonsense if you ask me - I mean, where else would all those socks go?" Harry covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and noticed Neville seemed to be coughing awfully hard all of a sudden.  
  
The threesome continued to chat until they could see the sun dipping below the tree-lined horizon, with Harry deftly steering the conversation away from the League Cup each time it was mentioned. As they were discussing Neville's Mimbulus mimbletonia's newest developments - three large, striking blue flowers - Harry heard footsteps coming down the hall. Moments later a thin, blond-haired boy peered into their compartment, followed closely behind by his dull-witted cronies - Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry growled at the boy.  
  
"Manners Potter." Malfoy smirked back at him coolly. "So, I hear you were on the Obliviating Opaleyes this summer? Not a very original name, don't you think? It should have been Orphaned Opaleyes, if you ask me." He gave a short, derisive laugh. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly behind him.   
  
"Been thinking that one up all summer, Malfoy?" Hermione said curtly as she, Ron and Ginny came striding up the hall behind them. Ginny stepped out in front of her two friends, glaring loathingly at Draco.  
  
"At least Harry's parents were good people, at least people respect them! Unlike _your_family," she spat.  
  
"My family is far better than yours! At least we can feed ourselves," Malfoy countered, his grey eyes narrowing into slits. Crabbe and Goyle loomed behind him, looking ready to pounce if the smaller boy commanded it. Ron too seemed to be holding himself back, his hands balled into fists. Neville appeared to be trying to make himself disappear into his seat.  
  
"Oh really? And how is the food in Azkaban?" Ginny retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising her eyebrows at him. Draco glowered at her. He stepped forward until his face was only inches away from Ginny's.  
  
"Just you wait. You'll see how wrong you are soon enough," he growled. "Come on." And with that he strode off, his cronies plodding along behind him.  
  
"Great one Ginny!" Ron exclaimed after the Slytherin trio had gone. Ginny grinned proudly, and then took a seat next to Harry. He swallowed as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. She had defended him in front of Malfoy, and was now sitting next to him. Did that mean she didn't hate him? Harry hoped so.  
  
"Anyone want a cake?" he said, gesturing the pile beside him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm starving!" Ron bellowed, scooping a large one off the seat and sitting next to Ginny. The others all helped themselves to a cake each and before long they were munching contentedly in silence.  
  
The rest of the trip passed quickly amidst talking and eating and showing off Ginny's new pet, who she had lovingly named Adeline. Harry spent much of it in silence, too nervous of saying anything stupid that might make Ginny change her mind about hating him. No one dared speak of their experience at the Department of Mysteries at the end of last year, or indeed anything remotely related to it or Voldemort. Despite a good summer holiday for all, their wounds, it seemed, would take longer to heal.  
  
As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Harry peered out the window again, but found he couldn't see much. The students quickly departed the train. Harry was bumped and jostled in the throng of cloaked bodies, but didn't much care: he was wondering if Hagrid would be waiting for the first years, or if he would off on another mission like in his fifth year. To his delight, the kindly half-giant was waiting by the path to the lake, calling the first years to him.   
  
"Hagrid!" Harry said with a smile, pushing through a crowd of students to reach his friend.  
  
"'Allo Harry!" Hagrid greeted him, and quickly pulled him into a hug. Harry hugged back with all his strength, relief flooding through him. Hagrid let him go and looked down on him, his eyes crinkling into a smile. "Glad ter see ye Harry. Yer lookin' well."   
  
"So are you." Harry replied, noticing the cuts and bruises that had covered Hagrid's face the year before were now totally healed, invisible except for a small scar across his left brow.  
  
"Well, ye best be joinin' yer friends. See ye later," said the half-giant. Harry wished Hagrid goodbye, and walked back towards the carriages that would take him up to the school.  
  
"Come on, Harry! We've got one!" Hermione called from the door of one of the carriages. Harry peered at the Thestrals grimly, wondering if the rest of his friends could see them now. One of the skinny, winged beasts turned its head and stared back at him with its opaque white eye; it seemed to recognize him, and bowed its head slightly. Memories of flying through a blackened sky towards the Ministry on the back of the strange creatures filled Harry's head at once. He shivered and quickly got into the carriage, wiping the thoughts from his mind before they could go any further.  
  
Squeezing into the seat between Ron and Neville, Harry and his friends made their way to the castle. The sky was dark and grey in the night, thick clouds concealing the stars and moon. The carriage bumped and rolled along, its passengers silent. Looking at the sky, Harry felt a slight sense of uneasiness, wondering what lay ahead of him this year.  
  
At the castle, the group piled out of the carriage and made their way up the steps and through the large entrance doors. The mass of students pushed their way into the Great Hall and took their seats, smiling and chatting merrily among each other. As Harry walked in through the large doors, his sense of foreboding vanished against the warmth of the Hall. This was his home, and he was glad to be back.  
  
Harry took his seat with the other Gryffindors, and began to look around the room. Dumbledore was sitting at his usual spot at the Head table, smiling over the crowded tables. Harry looked along the row of teachers to see if there were any new faces. There was Snape, scowling at the students as they entered, and Professor Sprout and Madame Hooch chatting to each other. At the end, conversing with Professor Sinistra, was a short, thin woman with golden hair, a tall witch's hat and bright blue robes who Harry didn't recognize. He nudged Ron and pointed her out, who agreed that it must be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
Once all the students were seated beneath the dark grey sky, Professor McGonagall strode into the Great Hall carrying the Sorting Hat and a three-legged stool, a group of nervous first years trailing behind her. She placed the stool at the front of the room, and set the frayed old hat on top of it. The first years were looking around the room, some with expressions of great worry on their faces. The attention of the hall was now on the Sorting Hat. The rip in the hat tore open at once, and it began to sing:  
  
_Back when Hogwarts was begun  
I was made to tell the rest,  
Which of the great houses four  
That you will fit in best.  
For I am the Sorting Hat  
Every year I sing a song,  
So put me on top of your head  
And I'll say where you belong.  
  
The daring and courageous  
Will go in Gryffindor,  
And the smartest of the lot of you  
I will sort in Ravenclaw.  
Those with cunning and ambition  
Belong in Slytherin.  
In Hufflepuff the loyal  
And the fair will be put in.  
  
Although you may be separated  
Here, I must remind  
That we must stand together  
To save all wizardkind.  
For darkness looms around us  
And will try its very best  
To make friends into enemies  
To complete its ugly quest.  
So united we must stand against  
The foe that sits in wait,  
So heed my words, dear Hogwarts  
And we will rule our fate._  
  
It finished to cheers from the school. Harry was slightly unnerved by the message of dark times ahead again this year, but concluded the hat was right; there was no denying the danger that surrounded them now after the attacks over the summer and the previous year. Voldemort was back, and would continue to spread darkness and misery unless Harry did something about it. Harry turned to his friends as the ancient hat began to sort the first years, deciding to focus on less serious things for the time being.   
  
"Who do you suppose our new Dark Arts professor is?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know. I don't recognize her," Ron said, "I hope she's good."  
  
"Anyone will be better than Umbridge," Hermione stated. Harry shuddered at the name. She had certainly been the worst professor he had ever had - she even surpassed Professor Snape on his most hated person list, which was a very hard thing to do, indeed.  
  
After the last first year had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands to silence the hall.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Also, would you please all welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wigram. I hope you will all give her a warm welcome to our school." There were polite applause from the staff and students.   
  
"In regards to Quidditch, all players barred last year will be reinstated, and tryouts will begin in two weeks time." His blue eyes sparkled in Harry's direction as he spoke the words. "For those who may still be unsure, any decrees passed last year have been removed. I won't keep you from your food any longer. Let the feast begin!" With Dumbledore finished, all the plates instantly filled with mountains of food. Harry began spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"That's great, Harry, you're seeker again!" Ron hollered enthusiastically from across the table. Harry nodded.  
  
"And we'll be able to have the DA publicly now! Imagine all the members we'll get!" Hermione said, carefully putting carrots onto her plate. Harry looked at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You think we should continue the DA?" he questioned. "I mean, Umbridge is gone, there's really not much point anymore."  
  
"Of course there is!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice stern. "We learned a lot of things that we'll never learn in classes, and..." her voice lowered to almost a whisper, "we might be dead without it. If there's any more attacks I, for one, want to be prepared."   
  
"I agree," Ginny piped in.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, you have to!" Neville said unusually loud. "I never would have learned all that stuff otherwise."  
  
"So it's settled then," Hermione said matter-of-factly, looking quite pleased with herself. Harry stared around at his friends, bewildered. He wasn't entirely sure about starting up the DA again, but it seemed he didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
"Well... maybe we should ask Dumbledore just in case," he said as a last resort, but his friends were already busy eating and didn't answer.  
  
After they had filled their stomachs satisfactorily, Harry and Neville exited the Great Hall and made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione, Ron and Ginny stayed behind to help the first years.  
  
"Sugar sweet," Harry told the Fat Lady, and the large picture swung open to let them through. "I'm going to wait here for the others," he told Neville as they entered the common room.  
  
"All right. Night, Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Neville," Harry replied, and watched as Neville disappeared up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. Harry took a seat in one of the large armchairs by the fire, which was crackling merrily. He stared into the bright flames, letting them hypnotize him.   
  
Moments later Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came in with about 30 first years. Harry turned slowly and smiled at them as they came in. A few of the first years whispered to those beside them as they saw Harry - or his scar, more likely. Ginny smiled back and told the female first years to follow her, while the other fifth year prefect led the boys up to the tower on the other side. Hermione and Ron came and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Few dodgy ones this year, don't you think?" Ron said casually, brushing Hermione's fingers, then quickly jerking his hand away. Harry hid his smile with his hand; they didn't know he knew about their kiss, and he wasn't about to tell them he'd seen them either.  
  
"Oh, Ron, there's nothing wrong with them. They're just nervous," Hermione chided him. Ron laughed.  
  
"We nearly lost three of them in that faulty step! And that was _after_we told them about it, too. And I thought _last_year's were bad." Ron rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
"Well, we've all done that plenty of times. It doesn't make them dodgy," Hermione huffed. Harry smiled at his friends and folded his hands behind his head, waiting for the argument to escalate. When nothing happened, however, he turned to look at Ron. He was staring at Hermione, a strange look on his face.  
  
"No, I suppose not," he sighed. Hermione smiled at him approvingly.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed then," she said, standing up, and made her way towards the girls' dormitory. Harry was shocked. Ron actually backed down from an argument with Hermione? Things really _were_changing.  
  
"Oi! Are you coming to bed or not?" Ron smacked Harry's head playfully.  
  
"Hrm? Oh yeah. I'm coming." Rising from his seat, Harry suddenly realized how tired he was. Together he and Ron made their way up to their dormitory, and, to Harry's delight, sleep.  
  


***

The next two week passed by with relative normality. Their classes were much the same, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was vastly improved with the new professor, who Harry liked almost as much as Lupin. Harry avoided Ginny as much as possible, and was, in fact, getting quite good at it. When he couldn't avoid her, he kept their conversations as brief as possible, and was slowly coming to realize that Ginny had, it seemed, forgiven him for kissing her. One morning, while Harry and Ron were busy eating breakfast and discussing the finer points of the Chudley Cannons, Katie Bell approached them.  
  
"First practice is next Saturday. Tryouts for the new chasers are on Thursday evening. I expect you both to be there," she said, getting right to the point. Harry looked at Ginny, who was looking up at Katie expectantly. She frowned and went back to her food, scowling at it intently, when Katie did not address her. It surprised Harry to find himself feeling slightly annoyed at Katie for this. Ginny was an excellent chaser, and she had been on the team last year; there should be no question of her place on the team.   
  
"Er, Katie, can I have a word with you for a minute?" he asked, despite his better judgment, as he continued to stare at Ginny's down turned face.   
  
"Sure." Together they exited the hall, stopping by the marble staircase so they could talk. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"She was our seeker last year, I remember. I was going to put her on reserve."  
  
"No. She played chaser all summer in the youth league. She's really good. She's the only reason we beat your team. We'd be stupid not to put her on the team."   
  
"I remember now. That was some pretty impressive flying she did. But I still think she should try out. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else to just let her on the team." Harry scowled at the girl in front of him. She knew how good Ginny was and she still wouldn't let her on the team without trying out? It was absurd.  
  
"Fine." He said crossly. "Then she'll try out and you'll realize I was right. See you on Thursday." And with that, he spun on his heels and marched back into the Great Hall.  
  
How dare she! Ginny was more than qualified to be on the team. Try out - it was an insult. He used to think Katie Bell was nice, but he was having the distinct impression that he wasn't going to like her this year. He slammed down into his seat, startling those around him.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered, as he stabbed a fried egg and cut it into a hundred tiny pieces, all the while picturing it was Katie's head. Murdering his eggs made him feel slightly better, and he felt his shoulders relax. "What do we have next?" he asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Transfiguration," Hermione said, still looking slightly taken aback by Harry's behavior. _Excellent_, Harry thought, _I can practice transfiguring Katie into a donkey._  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione the conversation he'd had with Katie once they were in Transfiguration, taking turns trying to turn a pin into a chest of drawers.   
  
"She was only trying to be fair!" Hermione said as she transfigured a perfect chest of drawers, complete with detailed woodwork.   
  
"But Ginny was on the team last year, and she proved what a good chaser she was in summer," Harry explained.  
  
"Yeah she beat our team pretty good!" Ron added ruefully, clearly torn between sticking up for his sister, and being upset that his team lost.  
  
"But she was seeker last year," Hermione said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Oh what do you know!" Ron shouted, as his pin suddenly sprouted a tiny set of drawers.  
  
"Nothing, apparently! Don't worry I won't share my opinion with you again!" Hermione yelled back, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall approached the group, her voice stern. "Why are you shouting?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Er - I was just getting frustrated with the exercise and shouted at Ron," Hermione explained, her voice shaky. Professor McGonagall clearly didn't believe her, as she'd seen her do a perfect transformation only minutes before, but said nothing.  
  
"Two points from Gryffindor for your disruption, Miss Granger. Now keep it down or I will be forced to give you all detention," she said, and walked back across the classroom.   
  
"Thanks Hermione," Ron said apologetically. Hermione made a displeased sound in her throat and transfigured Ron's mutation back into a pin.  
  
After class she strode out ahead of the boys, not even saying goodbye. When they reached the corridor, she had disappeared.  
  
"Now I've done it," Ron said glumly.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll forget about it in a little while," Harry said, trying to reassure his friend. Ron gave him a look as if to say Harry had no idea. After seeing them kiss, Harry was pretty sure he knew exactly what was going on.

Evidently Harry didn't know exactly what was going on, because at dinner Hermione was still ignoring them. Instead she was chatting listlessly to Pavarti and Lavender about hair care, something Harry knew she would normally never submit herself too without protest. She wouldn't even talk to Ginny. Clearly, relation made her just as guilty as he and Ron. He looked at Ron, who was poking at his food, looking positively depressed. Harry frowned - this wasn't good at all.  
  
After dinner, Ginny pulled Harry aside as he made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's going on? Why are Ron and Hermione so upset?" She asked, concern in her eyes. "Hermione wouldn't talk to me at all today."  
  
"Oh - well." Harry swallowed and tried to think of a way to cut the conversation short. When he couldn't come up with any plausible excuses, and realized that Ginny did deserve to know what was going on, he decided he better tell her. Harry looked around at the milling students. He didn't think Hermione and Ron would want their relationship announced to random people if they wouldn't even tell their best friend. "Let's find somewhere private and I'll tell you." Ginny nodded and they made their way up the marble staircase, along a few corridors, and finally into an unused classroom. Ginny sat down at one of the empty desks and put her rucksack on the floor. Harry paced the front of the room for a moment, lost in thought, before Ginny finally ordered him to sit down.   
  
"So, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"They had a fight in Transfiguration today," Harry replied. He looked into her eyes and felt his heart begin to beat more quickly. They were in a classroom, alone... Harry quickly halted that train of thought and concentrated on the task at hand: explaining to Ginny what was going on between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, that's not unusual. They're always fighting. But I've never seen Hermione go so far as to talk to Parvati and Lavender about _girly_stuff before. And Ron wouldn't even speak."  
  
"I know. But see, that's not all." Harry sat up straight and gathered himself. "The last morning we were at Grimmauld Place, I sort of saw them..." He paused, hoping that would be enough for Ginny to catch on, but she peered at him curiously, obviously expecting him to explain more clearly than that. "I saw them kissing."  
  
"What?" Ginny shrieked, sitting up so quickly her chair toppled over. In her haste she tripped backwards over it, landed on her bottom on the floor, and began laughing hysterically.   
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked quickly, standing to help her up.   
  
"Yes I'm fine," she said, still giggling. She brushed herself off, righted her chair and sat down again. "Sorry. Anyway, that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, they've liked each other for so long."  
  
"Yeah it's great. Well, I guess I didn't explain properly. See, they don't know I saw them kissing. They've been keeping the whole thing a secret."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, catching on. "So... I suppose it's putting a lot of extra pressure on them, and that's why they're extra touchy with each other... and there might be some other disagreement we don't know about."  
  
"That's my theory, anyway," Harry said, thinking the conversation was over. Ginny looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"That must be awful, being with someone you like that much and then having to hide it from everyone. I imagine they don't get much time to themselves," she said, looking at Harry suddenly. Harry felt his insides drain and all coherent thought fly out of his ears.  
  
"Er-"  
  
"Plus it's the first few weeks. Usually you want to spend as much time as possible together then."  
  
"Er-"  
  
"I would never do that, would you?" she asked.  
  
"Er-" Harry swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts back into his brain. "Er - no," he said finally. "I mean, if I was... together with someone, I don't see any reason to hide it." There, that was better. Harry relaxed, glad that he could speak normally again.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they have a reason," Ginny sighed. "Anyway, what were you talking to Katie Bell about earlier?" Harry's heart stopped dead. Why'd she have to go and ask that?  
  
"Nothing really," he answered.  
  
"Oh, come on, you don't go outside into private and talk to people about nothing."  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry said, looking at his knees.  
  
"She didn't ask you out, did she? _You_didn't ask _her_out, did you?" Ginny questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly. Date Katie Bell? She had to be joking. Harry began to laugh. "I'll take that as a no," Ginny said, smiling again. Harry shook his head.  
  
"A big no," he confirmed.  
  
"Good." Ginny leaned back in her chair. Good? She was glad he wasn't dating Katie Bell? Harry stored that thought away for future ponderings. Regardless, it seemed to have satisfied Ginny enough that she left the topic alone, which Harry was very relieved about. He knew he shouldn't be so secretive about it, but he just didn't want Ginny to know what he'd said to Katie, _or_what Katie had said about her.  
  
Ginny began rummaging through her bag, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Would you mind helping me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?" she asked. "I've got to do an essay three feet long by Thursday on the importance of the Impediment Jinx. I've got two feet finished, but I'm having trouble with the last part."  
  
"Sure," Harry said, pulling his chair closer to hers.   
  
He helped Ginny with her essay until it was completed. Together they even managed to put an extra half foot on it. When Ginny had safely tucked it away into her bag, they had begun talking. Harry found it was easy to talk to Ginny when his stomach wasn't doing back flips and he wasn't preoccupied with her hating him. He didn't even realize how much time had passed, until he noticed how quiet and dark the classroom was. The only light was that of the moon pouring in through the window. Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"Bugger-it!" he shouted, standing from his chair quickly.   
  
"What?" Ginny said, sounding worried.  
  
"It's eleven!" he screeched.  
  
"Eleven? You've got to be joking! Let me see!" She grabbed his wrist, pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Together they frantically got their things together and slipped silently out the classroom door.   
  
"Be quiet," Harry whispered as they crept along the dark corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I _am_," She whispered back to him. They made their way down another hallway when they heard a noise. "It's Mrs. Norris!" Ginny breathed. "Quickly in here!" She grabbed Harry by the elbow and pulled him through a door.   
  
"Ow! You're on my foot!" she hissed.  
  
"Sorry!" Harry stepped backwards into something solid and felt it fall. There was a large crash of objects around them.  
  
"Oh Gods, shut up!" Ginny exclaimed under her breath.   
  
They'd wound up in a broom closet, a very small, very dark broom closet.   
  
They were both breathing heavily now, pumping with adrenaline. Harry dared not move. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anyone outside. He thought he heard something, but he couldn't tell if it was a person, a cat, or just his heart pounding loudly in his ears.   
  
Time seemed to pass impossibly slow inside the closet. Harry's back and legs began to hurt from standing in such an awkward position. He shifted slightly to try and ease the cramping in his calves. Unfortunately this seemed to bring him closer to Ginny; he was now pressed against her, his hands supporting him against the wall on either side of her head.   
  
"Next time pick a bigger room," he murmured.  
  
"You're not the one being crushed here," she whispered back, but Harry could hear no venom in her tone. In fact, he almost detected a smile. Harry balked. Was she enjoying this? _No_, he thought, _no you are not going to think like that._  
  
Suddenly his senses seemed to turn on. Harry could smell her; tendrils of her fruity vanilla scent drifted to his nostrils, intoxicating him. He could feel her chest moving in and out beneath him with her breathing. It sent odd tingling sensations through his chest. They were actually quite pleasurable. This was bad. Or was it good? He was trapped in a closet with a beautiful girl he had a crush on - _good_, he ticked off in his mind - who obviously did not return his feelings. _Damn_. Which was it?   
  
Ginny put a hand on Harry's chest, and he felt something stirring in his jeans. _Don't you dare!_He gritted his teeth, his heart flapping like a bird with no sense of balance. Ginny squirmed beneath him.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered. _Oh, don't be sorry_, Harry thought sarcastically, _you're just causing my pants to become incredibly tight_. Harry stopped. _Oh God. What if she can feel it? OH GOD_. Harry needed out, _right now_. He scrambled to the door, frantically searching for the handle. When he found it, he whipped it open as fast as he could, and spilled out into the hallway. He fell forward, a mountain of brooms and buckets crashing to the floor behind him, and scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Who's there?" They heard Mr. Filch shout in the distance.  
  
"Run for it!" Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her down the hallway. They sprinted as fast as they could for Gryffindor Tower, which was fortunately close by. When they finally got there, panting, Harry whispered hoarsely to the Fat Lady, "sugar sweet."   
  
"You two are out late," The Fat Lady said, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Just let us in," Harry hissed.  
  
"All right, all right." She frowned and the portrait swung forward. Harry and Ginny crawled as fast as they could through the portrait hole and into the common room. What they saw when they entered was even more unexpected than the happenings in the broom closet.  
  
Ron was leaning over Hermione, who was backed against the wall by the fireplace. Ron had his hands on her sides was muttering something into her neck. Hermione giggled, her eyes hooded in pleasure. When she spotted them, however, they shot open. Ron was pushed backwards onto the floor, where he landed with a loud thump.  
  
"Ow. What'd you do that for?" Ron complained, rubbing his elbow.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! Wh-what are you doing here?" Hermione shrieked, straitening her robe. Ron whipped around to face them.  
  
"We were - uh - just - uh..." he stammered. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"It's okay, we already know," Harry calmed them.  
  
"We thought everyone was asleep," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Wait a minute, you already _knew_?" Ron said incredulously. Harry nodded, and Ron's expression turned to worry. "Are we that obvious?"  
  
"No. No one else knows, don't worry." Harry smiled at them. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ginny," he said, and walked across the room towards the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," he heard behind him. He ascended the steps and pushed open the door to his room. Dean, Seamus and Neville were fast asleep, their deep, rhythmic breathing filling the room. Harry undressed and slipped into his bed, closing the curtains around him. He lay back on his pillow, smiling as he thought over the happenings of his day.   
  
Things were getting awfully mixed up, but he couldn't exactly call them bad. He was extremely pleased that Ginny didn't hate him, and seemed to be content to forget The Kiss ever happened. But then there was the way she spoke to him in the closet, and the touching, and her eyes... Harry decided it was best not to think about it. Knowing his superb ability to royally screw up when it came to girls, making decisions about Ginny on his own was not a good idea. He'd have to ask Hermione about it some other time; she truly was an invaluable resource when it came to girls - or just about anything, really - not that that was the only reason he was friends with her. No, it was much more than that.  
  
Hermione and Ron. He was extremely happy that his friends had finally gotten over their nerves and begun dating. He hoped it wouldn't change their group dynamic in any uncomfortable or unpleasant ways, but he was fairly certain it wouldn't. It hadn't so far, and even if there were some rough moments, Harry had other friends - like Ginny - he could turn to. While the Department of Mysteries had been a horrifying experience, it had allowed him to become much closer to Ginny, Neville and Luna, and he was glad for their friendships.  
  
Harry yawned and shifted under the covers. Perhaps different wasn't so bad. His thoughts settled, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  


***

That's it! Thanks again for your patience. I originally wasn't going to put any R/Hr into this fic, but the opportunity arose and I just couldn't resist. I hope everyone is okay with it - they will still be secondary to Harry and Ginny, of course.   
  
Anyhoo, please review and let me know what you think! 


	9. Uncertainties

A big thanks to my beta reader Alex.  
  
Thanks very much to all my readers as well, and all your kind comment thus far.  
  


***  
  
Black Soul, White Heart  
Chapter 9 - "Uncertainties"  
  
***

  
  
The Thursday of Quidditch tryouts seemed to drag on until time was almost impossible to count. Harry went down to breakfast with the others, tired from a lack of sleep the night before, most likely due to his brain's unwillingness to stop thinking about a certain redhead, and what would happen if she weren't accepted to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Not that that would happen. Not that it _could_ happen, with her talent.  
  
After a slow breakfast where Harry found himself staring imperceptivity at his plate more than once, he and Hermione said goodbye to their friends and headed off to Potions, where Snape, in foul mood as always, greeted them with a sneer.   
  
Harry crouched in front of his cauldron, stirring carefully as he added a pinch of crushed bat's wing to the bubbling bluish liquid. Carefully he counted as he stirred three times clockwise (_One, two, three..._), then four anticlockwise, and watched as it changed from blue to grey. He glanced over to Hermione's potion, which he was happy to see was the same colour as his own. Hers was bubbling more substantially than his, however. He leaned over to her.  
  
"How do I get mine to bubble like that?" He whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Just turn up the he-"  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter. You are _supposed_ to be working on your potion on your own, or are you too dull to understand that?" Snape snapped from across the room, cutting Hermione off.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry grumbled, turning back to his own cauldron. He scowled at the grey liquid for a moment until -  
  
"Keep your eyes on your own work," Snape hissed into his ear from beside him, making Harry jump. Harry glared at him, but kept quiet. He quickly resumed stirring his potion, and adjusted the fire beneath it; ten more minutes and he would be finished, and he could finally leave the unwelcoming dungeons and their ill-tempered master behind.   
  
When his potion was complete, he carefully ladled it into a vial, labeled it and placed it on Snape's desk. He hoped that, for once, he would receive high marks for his attempts, though it was unlikely - Snape's loathing for Harry hadn't decreased even a fraction over the summer. The bell rang and he hastily cleared away his things, and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked. Hermione slipped her wand into her bag and nodded. Together they left the dungeons, and headed out through the entrance doors towards Hagrid's hut and their weekly Care of Magical Creatures lesson.  
  
Ron was already there when they arrived, leaning against the garden fence and staring up the hill at them.   
  
"How was Snape this morning?" he asked, grinning as they approached him.   
  
"As rotten as always," Harry replied bitterly. "Where's Hagrid?"   
  
"Dunno... off to get some creature for us, I suppose."   
  
Just then Hagrid appeared, stepping out from amidst the trees, carrying a cage in his hand. He set it down on the table, and the class gathered around. Harry peered into the cage and saw thirty or so small, brown, pixie-like creatures. Their bodies were knobby and textured like tree bark. Harry thought they would blend in with a tree completely were it not for a pouf of bright pink hair on the tops of their heads. As they clambered over each other in the cage to stare out at the students, their pink hair spiked out at odd angles from their knobby little heads, Harry was reminded of Tonks. Apparently he was not the only one.  
  
"Think Tonks' hair was inspired by these things?" Ron whispered to him. Harry smiled and nodded, but his smile vanished when he remembered where Tonks was now: lying in a bed somewhere in St. Mungo's, perhaps rambling incoherently like Neville's parents. Harry fumed inwardly at the Death Eaters who had tortured them all. Scowling, he turned to Hagrid and waited for the lesson to begin.  
  
"Right then. Today we'll be studyin' these fellas. Can anyone tell me what they are?" he asked, and Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air. "Hermione?"  
  
"They are Occiads. They live beneath the roots of trees," she stated airily.  
  
"Right you are, Hermione. Five points te Gryffindor," Hagrid spoke, his eyes sparkling. "An' what's so special about 'em?" Hermione's hand flung into the air once more, and Hagrid nodded to her.  
  
"If they choose, they can turn a person invisible."  
  
"Right again, Hermione, have another five points. They don't often turn people invisible unless there's a reason to, so I don't suspect we'll be seeing that today.   
  
"Anyway, Occiads like sweets, so we're going te be feedin' 'em sugar. Now, they are usually nice fellas, but mind you don't try to steal their sugar or damage any roots, 'cause they shoot stingin' orbs that pack quite a punch."   
  
"Oh _goodie_, stinging orbs," Ron muttered under his breath, making Harry's lips twitch upwards.  
  
"There's enough for one each, so everyone come and pick one up and some sugar," instructed Hagrid.   
  
Harry and the others stepped forward to the cage. Harry reached into it somewhat tentatively, and pinched one of the creatures around the waist, lifting it out of the cage. The Occiad didn't struggle, to Harry's surprise, and instead looked around curiously, its large yellow eyes darting all over. When it saw the pile of sugar, however, it reached its arms out hungrily and tried to jump out of Harry's fingers. Harry quickly grabbed a handful of sugar and went to sit down.  
  
He lay against the trunk of a tree at the edge of the forest, his legs splayed out in front of him. Absentmindedly he chucked cubes of sugar on the grass, watching the Occiad scamper about, picking them up and hoarding them in a neat pile next to a protruding root by his foot. When he ran out of sugar, the creature looked at him expectantly. Harry shrugged and showed him his empty hands, hoping to communicate to the tiny being that he had no more. It looked at him somewhat disappointedly, and returned to its pile of sugar, where it began alternately burying and eating the cubes.  
  
Harry relaxed against the tree, letting his attention wander from the Occiad in front of him. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, and Harry felt himself growing sleepy. He closed his eyes. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Hagrid announced the end of class. Reluctantly, Harry got up and returned the creature to Hagrid's cage, before heading back to the castle with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry _did_ fall asleep in History of Magic, only to be awoken by a sharp pain in the ribs from Hermione's elbow. She glared at him reprovingly. Harry sighed and rested his head in his hands, and tried his best to pay attention to Professor Binns' droning about the formation of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
The rest of the day passed by in the same mundane fashion. Harry took more notes, practiced some spells, and drifted off into space. Dinner finally came, and he ate lightly, not wanting to lull himself into a stupor by eating too much food. He listened to the chatter of his classmates around him, waiting for Ron to finish so they could go and change and get their brooms for the tryouts.   
  
Once on the pitch, after a long instruction by Katie about how the tryouts would be held, the tiredness that had beset Harry all day was suddenly lifted off his shoulders as the wind whistled around him on his Firebolt. Harry flew a few laps with his broom before coming to a stop in front of Katie, ready to help with the tryouts.   
  
Katie had the group of hopefuls around her, and was giving them instructions. Harry saw Ginny among them. She caught his eye and he smiled at her. Suddenly it dawned on him that he should have wished her luck, but Katie was already directing them out onto the pitch.   
  
"Harry!" Katie called him. Grimacing, he trod over to the captain to receive instruction, hoping Ginny wouldn't be too mad at him afterwards for his forgetfulness.  
  
When he was able to pause between drills and helping his teammates, he watched Ginny. She seemed to take the tryouts in stride, and did exactly what she was told; her jaw set, she executed each exercise flawlessly. Harry never could watch her for long, however, as Katie spent most of the time instructing him to do something or discussing the performance of the candidates with him.  
  
By the end of the tryouts Harry was tired from flying around, helping the others, throwing quaffles and beating bludgers at the group of chasers. He flew to the ground with the rest of the team, and Katie drew them into a huddle.  
  
"Okay... we've got to make our choice. Ginny Weasley is a definite, and I think that third year Matthew Hodgekins has potential. If you agree, please raise your hand." All the team members did so. "Wonderful. I'll go tell them now. You can all go and get changed."  
  
"Ginny will be really pleased. I'm glad to see Katie put her on the team." Ron said, coming up beside Harry as they entered the change rooms.   
  
"She'd be stupid not to," Harry replied, smiling to himself.  
  
"Looks like a good team this year. Think we'll win?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry grinned. Harry went to his locker, and changed in silence. As he and Ron were about to leave to go back up to the castle, Katie called him back.   
  
"What's she want?" Ron asked.   
  
"Dunno. I'll meet you in the common room," Harry said. Ron clapped his shoulder reassuringly, and continued on towards the castle, while Harry turned back to meet Katie. He leaned against the wall of the broom shed, and waited for her to speak.   
  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you, you were right about Ginny. I believed you before, but I just wanted to be fair," she said without preamble. Harry nodded, feeling slightly guilty for his urges to turn her into a donkey.  
  
"It's okay." He shrugged.  
  
"You sure? I don't want there to be any friction between us. I mean, you're one of the best players on the team, and I could really use your help this year," said Katie truthfully, her eyes darting to the ground. "I don't even know why I was made captain this year - it should have been you." At that comment Harry felt even worse, and, sensing that he should reassure her somehow, put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, you're doing a really good job," he said. "I just overreacted because Ginny is..." Harry thought - what was she? "Well, she's my friend." Katie smiled at this, looking both relieved and heartened, and Harry dropped his hand, feeling silly.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she said and gave him a quick hug before pulling away, looking slightly bashful. "Well, we've got a great team this year. With some hard training we'll be heard to beat. Thanks for your help. I'll see you on Saturday for practice," she grinned. Harry nodded dumbly and Katie walked swiftly up the hill and back to the castle. Harry gazed after her and watched her disappear; out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of black and red running up the opposite side of the hill - Ginny?  
  
Unsure as to exactly why, Harry ran after her. She was fast, her nimble legs propelling her rapidly across the grass, but Harry was faster, and just as she was about to pull open the entrance doors, Harry called to her.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" he shouted hoarsely, out of breath from his sprint up the hill. She whirled around, her hair fanning out around her, and glared at him.  
  
"What?" she said, her eyes sharp and guarded.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," she answered shortly. Harry knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes, in the rigidity of her shoulders.  
  
"There's something wrong. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. It's not good to keep your feelings to yourself," said Harry calmly, stepping towards her. She moved backwards, keeping the distance between them, and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"You're one to talk," she snapped. Harry sighed; she was right, but he was learning, and he refused to let her make the same mistakes he had.  
  
"I know, you're right. I just - I, well, just trust me, okay? It's better to talk about it." She seemed to struggle internally for a moment, her eyebrows knitting into a deep scowl, and then she let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I thought you said you and Katie weren't dating," she said bluntly. Harry's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"But, we're not. I mean, she's nice and all, but I don't like her that way," he explained, trying to keep his voice as unemotional as possible, but feeling his ears burn red. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously.  
  
"Then why are you speaking in private all the time? And the hug... and you _touched_ her, like..." Ginny moved her hand to her own shoulder, mimicking the action Harry had done earlier with Katie. Harry was beginning to panic, but he mentally slowed his breathing, and spoke.  
  
"Ginny, we just talked about Quidditch. She was just feeling unsure about being captain, that's all, that's why I touched her. It wasn't anything more than friendly. Next to her I've been on the team the longest, so I guess she just felt more comfortable coming to me. I promise, there's nothing going on between Katie and I," said Harry, his voice sounding slightly strained, and then a thought struck him. "Why do you care, anyway?" Ginny flinched noticeably, and her glare faltered. There was a long pause between them, and a breeze rolled up the hill, rustling their robes around them.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Ginny mumbled. Now it was Harry who faltered.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry about that. I just had a concussion, and I don't know what happened. It was a mistake. I'd take it back if I could. I just really don't want it to ruin our friendship," rambled Harry, his heart jumping around in his chest.  
  
"It was a mistake?" Ginny lifted her gaze from the ground, her eyes now soft, but no less piercing.  
  
"A _huge_ mistake. I'm so sorry," said Harry, hoping venturesomely that she would forgive him. Ginny nodded and her shoulders relaxed, and he saw her take a shaky breath.  
  
"Okay," she replied quietly.  
  
"So we're still friends?" Harry tried again to step towards her, and this time she didn't back away, allowing Harry to peer down at her with concern.  
  
"Yeah, we're still friends," said Ginny with a weak smile.  
  
"Great," Harry said as relief rushed through him. "Congratulations on getting on the team, by the way - I knew you would."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and Harry thought he saw her ears turns a bit pink, but then her face scrunched up and the next moment Harry found himself in a tight embrace. He hugged her back tentatively as she buried her face in his robes, and Harry felt her shudder against him. He squeezed her tightly then, hoping it would help, but she pulled away, her face stained with tears and her eyes glistening.   
  
"Oh Merlin, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Harry earnestly. Ginny shook her head and wiped her eyes defiantly, then let out a piercing scream that caused Harry to jump backwards in fright.   
  
"Sorry," she said bitterly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's _okay_. We're friends, don't worry. I should go back up to the dormitory now," she said a little too firmly.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Harry, his heart dropping in his chest at her tone. She left him then, skipping swiftly through the front doors and out of sight, leaving Harry outside, shivering from a cold wind that suddenly whirled around him.

  
Harry tiptoed around Ginny from then on. To his surprise, she didn't avoid him, cry or scream at him again, and she was always cheerful, a carefree smile perpetually plastered onto her face whenever he saw her. Slowly Harry's worries faded and he stopped being so careful around her. They chatted comfortably together, both in the common room and during Quidditch practices, and generally acted like, well, friends. With their friendship no longer in question, Harry felt he might finally have a chance of getting her to see him as more than that; and if not, at least he no longer had to worry about her hating him... providing he didn't do anything else to upset her, of course.  


***

  
Some time in the beginning of October, when the leaves were starting to turn red and gold on the trees in the Forbidden Forest and the sky was stark and cold overhead, Harry was stopped in the hallway by Hermione. She ran up to Harry brandishing several sheets of parchment in her hand, shouting ecstatically.   
  
"Harry! I'm so glad I caught you!" She stopped in front of him and caught her breath before continuing. "Look at this! It's amazing!" She shoved the papers to him, and Harry took them gingerly. He looked down at the first one, which was littered with signatures. At the top it said:  
  
_Dumbledore's Army   
  
Unsatisfied with Defense Against the Dark Arts classes? Want to learn more? Become a part of the DA, a student defense association to prepare for the future. Taught by Hogwarts' very own, Harry Potter.   
  
To join, sign your name and House below, and we will contact you ASAP._  
  
Below this the page was filled top to bottom with names, as were each of the remaining four sheets. Harry gaped at Hermione, who was standing looking quite pleased with herself.   
  
"I talked to Dumbledore and Professor Wigram and they both endorsed the club quite enthusiastically. I posted these on the notice boards last week. Dumbledore even said we could keep the name," she explained, smiling proudly.  
  
"But... all these people - there must be a hundred names here."  
  
"One hundred and _four_," Hermione stated, clearly thrilled. "Anyway, I was thinking we could start this week. Is that okay with you?" Harry made an incomprehensible noise in his throat, feeling all of a sudden that he really needed to sit down. He would have to teach 104 people? At _once_?   
  
"Great! How's Wednesday?" said Hermione, taking the noise as affirmation. Harry just stared at her; it was quite possible that Hermione Granger was not only brilliant, but completely insane.   
  
"Good, well, I'll start getting the word out. We can go over the agenda and come up with a schedule for lessons later. I can tell you're excited - I am too!" Her voice was cheery, and she took the papers from where they hung limply in Harry's hand. Parchment in hand, she waved at Harry and almost skipped away down the corridor. Harry gaped at the space that her body had filled only seconds before; it was true: Hermione Granger had officially lost her marbles. 

  
It was with much protest and several sleepless nights wondering what on earth Hermione was getting him into behind him that Harry found himself pacing in front of the Room of Requirement that Wednesday evening.  
  
_We need a place to fight... we need our old DA room back, only bigger - A LOT bigger. A place where one hundred and four (104!) people can practice fighting and defense, to prepare ourselves for the war ahead. Oh God, help me..._  
  
Harry turned around and there was the door, waiting to be opened. They had a half hour before the rest of the students would arrive, but Harry wanted the extra time to prepare. Hermione opened the door ahead of him, allowing Harry and Ron to enter before she entered herself and shut the door behind them.   
  
The room was gigantic. It was, indeed, almost exactly like their old DA room, only multiplied by ten until it was about the size of the Great Hall. In the center of the room stood a podium from which Harry could instruct the others, and which was large enough to demonstrate spells if he needed to. Hermione actually squealed when she saw the amount of books lining the shelves; there were hundreds of them, packed into a long bookcase that took up one short side of the room. The Dark Detectors were there, lining the wall and the top of the bookcases. Harry began to walk the length of the room. At the opposite end was a large box full of multicolored pillows - 104, he assumed. Next to it was a long chalkboard, but no chalk. Harry remembered that Professors always used their wands to make words appear on the board, but he had no idea how they got there. He tried tapping his wand on the black surface, and, to his surprise, words appeared.   
  
_Think your words and tap me twice, and upon the board your words I'll write.  
When you want your words erased, swish your wand and they'll be waste._  
  
That seemed simple enough to Harry. He practiced writing and erasing words on the board a few times, before moving on. Eventually Harry found himself in front of the stand in the middle of the room. On top of it was his old DA whistle, glinting silver in the bright light, sitting atop a book entitled: _A Teacher's Guide to Teaching Defense_. Harry put the whistle around his neck, and then eagerly flipped open the book, hoping to absorb the necessary skills from the text in the next fifteen minutes.  
  
Just before seven o'clock there was a knock on the door. Placing the book she was reading back on the shelf, Hermione answered it. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Colin Creevey, his brother Dennis, and people Harry assumed were his brother's friends strode in the room.  
  
"Wow Harry, this is fantastic!" Colin exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.   
  
"It's so much bigger than last year," Dean said, gazing about the room.  
  
"Yes, well, there's a _lot_ more people in the club this year," said Hermione airily.  
  
Slowly others started filing in. Before long there was a large group of people standing around the podium. Harry was seriously beginning to doubt his capabilities of being able to teach so many people. At 7:05, with Hermione's pushing, Harry climbed on top of the stand, and at once the chatter turned to silence.   
  
It was an odd feeling, standing over such a large group of people, all of whom were watching him expectantly. Harry looked around at all the faces; it seemed that students from every year had joined, and every House; the crowd was mostly from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but there was a small group of Slytherins at the back. A line from the Sorting Hat's song popped into Harry's mind: _we must stick together, to save all wizardkind._  
  
Glad that he had had the foresight to prepare his lesson beforehand (or at least Hermione had), Harry focused on a spot at the back of the crowd, gathered up his courage, and began.   
  
"Welcome to the first DA meeting this year," he said, his voice shaking slightly. The crowd clapped and cheered around him. Harry swallowed. "Right - er - well, we're all here to learn defense and fighting tactics not taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so that if Voldemort-" there was an audible gasp around the room, but everyone was nodding "-attacks we will all be prepared.  
  
"We are going to start off with the basics. The Disarming Charm may be simple, but it can be an invaluable tool in combat." Harry glanced around at the crowd, who were still looking at him attentively. He remembered Zacharias Smith questioning such a simple charm last year, and decided to add, "Expelliarmus can save your life - it's saved mine." There was a ripple of excited whispering through the crowd, but Harry, determined not to lose his momentum, continued.  
  
"Er - Hermione will you come up here?" he asked, and she obliged. They stood a few meters apart, their arms held in dueling position. "The words of the spell are Expelliarmus, and it is done like so." Deftly Harry flicked his wand, shouting "_Expelliarmus!_" and Hermione's wand flew from her hand and into his own. Harry gave her her wand back, and then turned back to the crowd.   
  
"Split off into pairs and practice. Those with more experience please help those having trouble." The crowd did as they were told, and soon wands, books, pillows, bags and even the occasional student were flying around the room. Harry jumped off the podium, and began walking among the pairs, commenting and giving instruction where needed.   
  
By half way through the lesson, Harry was beginning to find that instructing the crowd wasn't as difficult as he had anticipated. Even the Slytherins were cooperating. He wouldn't admit it to Hermione, but he was enjoying himself.   
  
_One hundred and four students,_ he thought as stood back on the podium to end the meeting, _now this is a real army._  
  


***

  
Mid-October came with a howling wind that whistled through the cracks in the old stone walls and blew tiny twisters of orange and gold leaves around the lawns. The once calm, clear lake was now turbid, its surface rough and dotted with the white peaks of crashing waves. The unpleasant wind could not deter the Quidditch players, however, and Harry found himself on the pitch at least twice a week, usually more, fighting against the angry gale.   
  
In Gryffindor Tower one Saturday, having just showered and changed after a grueling Quidditch practice, Harry headed down to the common room to start his homework. He walked toward the trio's usual corner seats, and plopped down in his favorite armchair.   
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny looked up at him as he sat down. Harry's heart missed a beat - he hadn't realized she was in the chair next to him.  
  
"Er - hello Ginny." He smiled weakly and stared for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Her hair was wet from showering after tryouts, and fell in damp waves about her shoulders. Harry wondered idly why she didn't use a Drying Charm on it. Realizing he was staring, Harry cleared his throat, trying to cover up his pause.  
  
"You okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I guess," he replied. To prevent another bout of staring, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his Charms essay and a quill, then set to work. He glanced over at Ginny out of the corner of his eye, and saw that she too was working on homework. Her quill made neat scratches on the parchment as she wrote, her lettering small and exact, and the sound made Harry shiver. He mussed up his hair to disturb his attention, and went back to his own parchment. When Harry finished his Charms essay, he went on to his Transfiguration assignment, pulling his large textbook from his rucksack.   
  
Five minutes later he was sick of doing homework, and so left the book open in front of him, and looked around the room. Hermione and Ron were conspicuously absent; he wondered where they were, quickly decided he didn't want to know, hoped no one else had noticed their nonappearance, and went back to viewing the room. Ginny was still tirelessly scrawling away on her parchment, but Harry noticed her eyes were growing sleepy, her head drooping forward slightly as she squinted at the page. She yawned then, covering her mouth with her hand to block the sound.   
  
"Tired?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hrm? Oh, yeah a little," said Ginny, stifling another yawn. She laughed. "Okay, a lot. I should probably go to bed."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, a little disappointed.  
  
"Oh, but this essay is almost finished. Ruddy thing, I can't believe how long it's taking me." She pouted and glared at the parchment as though it was riddle that refused to reveal its secret. Harry cracked a grin, thinking she looked extremely cute like that, and wanting desperately to tease her. But he refrained, and offered his help instead.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can do it... it's just my head is all mixed up right now. I keep forgetting the difference between blue and white moonstone."  
  
"Blue is to increase emotional balance and insight, and white is for... something about relaxation... oh! White is to help with insomnia," Harry said, surprising even himself with his knowledge.  
  
"Right, I remember now! Thanks." She smiled, scribbled a few sentences on her parchment, and then looked back at Harry, a lopsided grin on her face. "You wouldn't happen to know why you would mix saffron and white moonstone, would you?" She asked, her ears turning pink. Harry snorted.  
  
"Yeah; saffron makes you sleep, so if you mix it with white moonstone you get a pretty powerful sedative. I think it's the base for the Dreamless Sleep Potion," responded Harry with a chuckle. Ginny wrote some more lines on her parchment, and then sat up, resting her quill on the desk.  
  
"Finished!" She said happily. "Thank you so much, I would have been up all night otherwise."  
  
"No problem."   
  
"Want to help me with my History of Magic essay?" Ginny asked cheekily.  
  
"No," answered Harry honestly. "I don't know how much help I'd be anyway - I tend to forget everything right after the exam."   
  
"Me too," snickered Ginny, "But I still need to write the essay. I'll do it tomorrow, though, I need to go to sleep."  
  
"Oh... okay," said Harry, his smile weakening.  
  
"Don't look so sad. I promise you can do my homework tomorrow," Ginny teased. Harry, realizing how transparent he must have been, went pink and laughed softly.  
  
"Okay," he said lightly. Ginny efficiently packed away her things, and then headed towards the girls' dormitories. "Goodnight Harry," she called at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny," said Harry. With Ginny gone, and any urges to finish his Transfiguration homework long vanished, Harry gathered his things and went up to his dormitory. Dean and Seamus were already asleep, their beds dark behind the hangings drawn around their beds, but Harry could see a flicker of light between the cracks of Neville's curtains, and assumed he was awake. Gently he dropped his things into his trunk and slid off his robes. Recently he'd taken to wearing only boxers to bed, though he didn't know why - perhaps it was the way the fabric of his bed sheets brushed against his skin so softly. In any case, half-naked, he crawled into his bed, and shut the curtains around him. He lay there for a moment, staring at the rough stone ceiling, and heard Ron enter the room quietly and crawl into his own bed.  
  
Again he found himself wondering what Ron and Hermione did together. Certainly they couldn't be doing _that_ - Harry didn't think Hermione ever would. But he supposed they would want to spend some private time together; whatever they did during that private time was their business, and Harry didn't really want to know past speculation. Still, he thought it sounded nice to have someone to go spend time with in secret, to talk to or study with or do... _other things_ with. A tingle went down Harry's spine and he shivered, his stomach swooshing excitedly. Maybe one day he and Ginny could spend that sort of time together... maybe.

  
Trees with leaves as green as emeralds, branches playing with the wind hovered above him. Through this punctured ceiling was a bright blue sky, cloudless and endless in its stretch from horizon to horizon, and through the cracks spilled glorious golden rays of sun. It was beautiful. A shadow covered his view of the heavens but it was not a shadow of darkness. This was not a shadow to be disappointed with, for it was a girl with skin as smooth as cream, face sprinkled with freckles gone dark from hours of sun, hair a curtain of flame enveloping him in its silky tresses. _She_ was beautiful. A hand to her cheek, rough callus brushing it gently, and her chocolaty brown depths met his grassy own, and her mouth descended to follow.  
  
Their lips never touched, however, and her beauty disintegrated into blackness. Now it was a dark pitted archway, lit only by flashes of red, green and silver light. Figures focused and danced to their familiar scene, dodging and attacking... missing, missing, and then... Sirius hit the ground, and his body, limp and lifeless, disappeared behind the veil. Harry ran, ran towards the only father he had ever known, and pulled back the curtain to where the voices hid. He wanted his godfather back; if he could only speak to him...  
  
But behind the curtain was no man, but a place even darker than the room before it. Barren land stretched before him, black and damp and reeking of, not death, but immeasurable nothingness - it was as though every feeling had been sucked from the land. A brisk wind glided across the ground, rustling the leafless bushes on the hillside and whipping around his ankles. Harry felt himself smile. Black bodies began to rise from the earth, and Harry stepped forward to meet them. He found that it was not the ground they were rising from, but jagged, rocky cliffs; the cloaked men glided easily from the salty sea below, ascending to meet him. Harry raised his arms and laughed a high, cold, merciless laugh as hundreds of bodies assembled in front of him. But then his mouth snapped shut, and he turned sharply on his heels, and away from the mass of black behind him.  
  
His eyes flared and Harry felt himself spinning away from the scene, back through the veil and the archway, back beneath the trees and the girl, until there was nothing but deep, coursing anger around him, red and vibrating like deadly fire.

  
The scream that issued from Harry as he woke was matched in strength only by the pain that shot through his scar. He thrashed and clawed at his sheets with his fingers, howling as blades of fire reverberated through his skull. Cool hands grabbed at him, and he could hear muffled cries, but he only scrunched up his eyes and waited for the hurt too recede.  
  
When it eventually ebbed enough so that it wasn't painful for Harry to open his eyes, he did, and saw Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus standing over him, apprehension apparent on all their faces. Harry blinked and grabbed for his glasses, shoving them on so he could see them more clearly. It was then he noticed he was drenched in sweat, and that he'd managed to scratch his arms and chest in his struggle with the bedclothes, the raised red lines now stinging his skin.   
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Neville squeaked worriedly. Harry breathed a little sigh as the last of the pain abated along with the anger.  
  
"I-I'm fine, it was just a dream," answered Harry. Ron and Neville looked at him doubtfully, but Dean and Seamus padded back to their beds sleepily.  
  
"Everything's okay?" said Ron, his voice sounding as if coming from far away, "no one's been... hurt or anything, right?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, it's fine. It was just a nightmare, that's all," Harry assured them, though thinking that was not quite the truth. Still, there was no use getting them worried over nothing - and that was indeed what it was: _nothing_. Nothing everyone didn't already know about, anyway.   
  
Harry sat up and pushed the pair away from him, standing and stretching against the pale morning light from the window. He shivered in the cool air, and goose bumps pimpled his skin. Ron and Neville were slowly getting ready, so Harry padded into the bathroom adjoining their room to shower away the sweat and the remnants of the dream. When he emerged, he dressed quickly, pulling on his robes to shield him from the cold. Ron and Neville were waiting for him at the door, still glancing at him suspiciously.   
  
"Guys, I'm _fine_," said Harry firmly as he joined them. "I promise, it was just a nightmare." Ron nodded and relaxed slightly, and Neville smiled meekly beside him. Together they made their way down to breakfast, making only uncomfortable comments about the cold.  
  
Harry eagerly turned his attention towards food once at the Gryffindor table, and filled his plate with eggs, sausages and waffles in hopes to squash any remaining doubts of his health, and fill his growling stomach. Hermione joined the boys while Harry was munching contentedly on a syrup-covered morsel. Feeling thirsty, he reached across the table to seize the jug of pumpkin juice, his sleeve falling back to his elbow.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "what did you do?" Harry sat back down and looked at her quizzically, pouring himself a glass of juice.  
  
"Just got myself some juice," he responded. "Thanks for your concern."  
  
"No, to your arm," said Hermione staunchly, reaching across the table and pulling his arm towards her. She pushed back his sleeve and pointed at the long, raised red marks across his skin. "That." Harry jerked his hand away from her grasp and picked up his fork.  
  
"It's nothing," he said.  
  
"Which is why he woke us up this morning screaming bloody murder," said Ron darkly, his eyes full of disbelieving once more. Harry sighed loudly.  
  
"Would you _please_ lay off already? It was _just - a - dream_."   
  
"Some dream," Ron snorted.  
  
"Harry, is there something you should tell us?" Hermione inquired, "or maybe Dumbledore?" Harry's hackles rose and he gritted his teeth in exasperation. Why wouldn't they just believe him? He stood brusquely from his seat.  
  
"Oh sod off!" he snapped, causing the heads of most of the Gryffindor table to turn towards him. He glared at them all, and then stormed out of the Hall.   
  
Once back in the common room, however, he found himself not knowing what to do, and so he slumped down broodingly in a squashy armchair by the fire. The room was practically bare so early Sunday morning, and Harry hoped it would remain so until much later.  
  
"Back to finish my homework?" a silky voice inquired beside him. Harry sighed, knowing it was Ginny, and wishing he felt more like helping her.  
  
"Sorry, Gin, I'm really not in the mood this morning," said Harry dolefully, staring into the flames of the fire. He heard her shift beside him, but did not look.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, your brother and his girlfriend," Harry muttered. Ginny chuckled softly beside him.  
  
"Just be glad you don't have to live with him," she said. "Hermione, well... they can both be a bit much sometimes, can't they? What'd they do, anyway?" Harry turned to her for the first time, and noticed she was still in her pajamas - white flannel ones that drooped slightly on her small frame - her feet tucked beneath her as she cocked her head at him.   
  
"Yeah, they can be," Harry agreed. "I don't know... It's nothing really. I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Oh rubbish. It's not good to keep feelings to yourself, remember? 'Just trust me, okay? It's better to talk about it'," she said mockingly, her voice sounding slightly choked all of a sudden, but she quickly returned her composure, and continued. "Stop being stupid, what happened?"  
  
"I just had a dream, that's all, and Ron and Hermione won't leave me alone," said Harry. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him imploringly, clearly unconvinced that was all. "Okay, well, it wasn't _just_ a dream, but I mean, I told them it was okay - and it is! - but they won't believe me." Ginny bobbed her head thoughtfully.  
  
"They're probably just worried, that's all. Anyway, what happened in the dream?" Harry peered around to make sure the common room was empty, and, noting that it was, turned back to Ginny, his voice hushed as he spoke.  
  
"I was... well... I was _in_ Voldemort again, like, seeing everything from his eyes. He was meeting with Dementors..." and Harry knew that's what the cloaked black creatures in his dream were - Dementors. Ginny's eyes widened slightly and she wrapped her arms around herself, leaning in closer to Harry.   
  
"What was he doing with Dementors?" She asked, her voice low.  
  
"I don't know. Voldemort noticed I was in his mind and got really angry and pushed me out before I could see anything else. That's why I woke up screaming - and why Ron is being a prat."  
  
"Well, you can hardly blame him, can you? How would you feel if your best friend woke up screaming like that? Especially after..." her voice broke but she continued, "after what happened to dad last year."   
  
"I know," Harry said sulkily, "I'm not blaming him for being worried, I just wish he would believe me. And then Hermione got all freaked out because I scratched myself and said I should go speak to Dumbledore."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
"Why?" Harry snapped. "There's nothing to tell him. Everyone already knows the Dementors have joined Voldemort."  
  
"There's no need to get tetchy, I'm not attacking you," said Ginny seriously, scowling at him. "But if you're having dreams from inside You-Know-Who's head again, then you should probably tell him. I mean, look at what happened last time."  
  
Her words were like a slap in Harry's face. He withdrew noticeably, a pang of guilt stabbing him in the heart. Ginny's hands flew to her mouth as it dawned on her what she had just said, and she quickly apologized.   
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's not your fault, okay?" She looked at him anxiously, but Harry averted his gaze.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping," mumbled Harry apathetically.  
  
"Harry look at me," she said, and Harry shrugged. "Please," she beseeched him, and her tone was what made Harry turn his head. Her gaze, sincere and pleading, locked with his, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Harry, I mean it when I say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was wrong and untrue."   
  
"No it wasn't," muttered Harry, and his hurt was evident in his voice and the guardedness in his eyes.  
  
"_Yes_, it was," said Ginny sternly. "I was wrong and please, Harry, believe me, it's not your fault, okay?" She was staring at him so earnestly that Harry conceded despite his reservations.  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed, "but there's no way I'm going to take Occlumency with Snape again. He made it _worse_, not better."   
  
Ginny breathed in relief, "maybe there's someone else who can teach you?"   
  
"Like who?"   
  
"I don't know, but you won't know unless you tell Dumbledore." Ginny shrugged and relaxed back into her chair. Moments passed, both lost in thought, and then Ginny sat up straight and took a deep breath. "I need to work on my homework," she said.  
  
"It's only 8 o'clock!"  
  
"I know, but fifth year, remember? I've got four essays to finish today and a chart to fill out for Astronomy."   
  
"Sometimes I forget how glad I am not to be in fifth year anymore," Harry chortled, his mood lightening. Ginny threw her quill at him playfully and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Watch it, or I'll have to hex you," she warned teasingly. Harry picked the frayed old quill up off his lap and moved his chair closer to Ginny's.  
  
"Need any help?" he asked.  
  
"Are you offering?"  
  
"I guess I am," Harry laughed, a smile cracking his face. "Thanks Ginny." He gave her back her quill, and made to pull away his hand, but at the last second brushed her fingers and then squeezed them with his own. "Really," he said, smiling. She looked momentarily startled and then grinned impishly back at him.  
  
"No problem," she said sagely. "Now, what did Igon the Gurg do in 1702?"  


***

A/N: All done! I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is being betad as we speak so it should be up shortly!  
  
Occiads are an invention of mine. I wanted something small but powerful, and I just couldn't resist throwing in the likeness of Tonks, and well, they really are cute, aren't they? Properties of moonstone and saffron I found on a few sites around the net, particularly ones about crystal healing (some of which are actually quite interesting). I think that's it!  
  
For those who asked, this fic is also up on SIYE under the penname Nothing, and will be up on The Ink Pen shortly under the penname Nothing. Thanks very much for all your support! 


	10. Attacks to Admissions

Cheers to my beta reader Alex, and all my readers. I hope you enjoy this!  
  


***  
  
Black Soul, White Heart  
Chapter 10 - "Attacks to Admissions"  
  
***

  
  
The rest of the month passed in a flurry of Quidditch practices, DA meetings, homework and breezy weather, and before Harry knew it, it was the end of October. He was becoming increasingly glad he wasn't in his fifth year any longer, and found himself wondering how Ginny managed to accomplish everything she did and still be relatively awake most of the time.   
  
The next day would be their first Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry found himself very much looking forward to it and the escape it promised. Harry and Ron were lounging in front of the fire, resting from an unusually exhausting Quidditch practice that evening. Ron was talking to him about the Chudley Cannons' new coach, but Harry had already heard all about it the day before and was too tired to pay attention, so he let Ron take over most of the conversation, and only made the appropriate noises when it was required. Instead he slouched into his chair, and looked around the room.   
  
Most of the students were huddled around tables doing homework, books open and quills scratching feverishly; there were some, however, that sat engrossed in conversation, or - and he noticed these were mostly fifth years - had fallen asleep. He spotted Ginny chatting to Neville and Colin Creevey on the other side of the room, gesticulating wildly as she demonstrated something or another - Harry couldn't tell. Her eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks still slightly flushed from her exertion out on the pitch and perhaps the action of her arms. Harry sighed as a sense of longing filled his gut. He wished he could go over to her and put his arms around her, hold her close while laughing at her jokes and listening to her sweet voice filling the air around him.  
  
"Oi! Harry! HARRY!" Ron shouted, rousing Harry from his daydreams, his arms flailing in an attempt to catch Harry's attention. Ron followed Harry's gaze to the object of his attention, and a knowing look crossed his face. Harry felt his face grow hot, and turned to his friend.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just tired."   
  
"The hell you are. You're looking at my sister, aren't you?"   
  
"I am not!" Harry replied swiftly, his voice a little more hoarse than he would have liked.  
  
"_Sure_, and I'm the best Keeper in Britain." Ron grinned and leaned forward in his chair, his eyes taking on a perspicacious gleam. "Look, Hermione told me all about it, and if that kiss you gave Ginny at the League Cup is anything to go by, I'd say you fancy my sister." Harry's face went immediately scarlet, and his heart began pumping violently in his chest.  
  
"That was a mistake." He muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"Then why are you staring at her?"   
  
"Be - I'm not!" Ron raised his eyebrows at him disbelievingly. He glanced over his shoulder, and then turned back to Harry.  
  
"She's looking at you."   
  
"She is not," Harry scoffed. He turned his head to where Ginny was sitting, and found that Ron was right - she was looking at him. She caught his eye, smiled, and gave a little wave. Harry raised his hand and smiled back, his head spinning. What was the point of this? What was Ron trying to say? He looked back at his friend, whose expression had gone serious.  
  
"Look, Harry, if you really do like Ginny then go for it; I think it's a good idea - I know I can trust you not to hurt her. And besides, Hermione always told me I should have asked her out years ago, so it's probably the same with you and Ginny. Anyway, I'm going to bed." Ron stood from his chair and walked across the room, leaving Harry to ponder the conversation; he had a suspicious feeling that Hermione had played a more significant role in the advice than Ron had let on. But before he could lose himself in thought, he was interrupted by Ginny approaching him.   
  
"Hey Harry, mind if I join you? Everyone else is going to bed." She said, and sat before Harry could answer. Indeed the room had seemed to empty around them along with the departure of Ron.   
  
Ginny pulled the elastic from her ponytail, and ruffled her hair with her hands until it fell messily around her shoulders. Harry wondered what it would feel like entwined in his fingers.   
  
"So," she started, "you enjoy practice today?"   
  
"Yeah, it was all right." Harry answered vaguely, trying desperately not to stare at her.  
  
"Katie's a hard driver, but she seems fair." Harry chuckled at this, remembering his previous dislike of her 'fairness'. "What?" Ginny asked him curiously. Harry stopped, pondering; should he tell her? He supposed it couldn't hurt, now that he was sure she didn't hate him.  
  
"Well, I sort of told her off before for making you try out." Harry admitted, blushing slightly.   
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, her voice both amused and disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah... I felt sort of silly afterwards, but it just didn't seem right not to let you on the team straight away." Harry shrugged. "I mean, you won the Cup last year and in the summer... and you're a really good player." He looked at Ginny, who shifted in her seat and smiled, her eyes unfocussed and staring at the floor.   
  
"Anyway... er - are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked, anxious to change the topic of conversation. Ginny frowned slightly.  
  
"I was thinking about it. I don't really have anyone to go with though, and I have a lot of homework." Harry remembered that feeling exactly. But he managed to get through fifth year while still going to Hogsmeade, and he was sure Ginny could use a break.  
  
"You can come with me," Harry said, determined to make her go. "I'll buy you a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks if you want." Ginny looked up at him abruptly, and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"I'd like that." She answered, and then her smile turned into a yawn. "I'd better go to bed. Shall I meet you at breakfast then?"   
  
"That sounds good to me." And with that they bid each other goodnight, retreating to their respective dormitories. Lying in bed, replaying the conversation in his mind, Harry realized that his proposition sounded almost like a date, but he quickly eliminated that theory in favor of getting sleep that night. He and Ginny were just going as friends. Besides, Ron and Hermione were going to be there as well.

  
"What do you mean you're not going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked his friends incredulously the next morning over breakfast.  
  
"Well, we've got a lot of studying to do, and it's easier to do it when the castle isn't full," Hermione answered.  
  
"Studying? I thought you said - ow!" Ron looked at Hermione reproachfully, as she shot him a piercing look. Harry watched understanding slowly wash over Ron's face. "_Oh yeah_. Lots of studying to do, mate. Sorry we can't come." He grinned, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry coughed to stifle a laugh.  
  
Just then Ginny sat down next to him, and greeted them all with a "Good morning." Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice as he realized he and Ginny would be going to Hogsmeade alone. Fortunately he managed to swallow in time, and saved himself the embarrassment. Harry sat and waited for Ginny to finish her breakfast, and then the two of them bid Ron and Hermione farewell for the day.   
  
The walk down to Hogsmeade was a pleasant one. The sun shone brightly down upon them, warming them against the chilly autumn air. The ground crunched pleasingly beneath their feet, and they walked in comfortable silence until they passed through the Hogwarts gate. Conversation followed, and Harry was once again reminded at how easy it was to talk to her. Somewhere along the way Harry forgot all about being nervous or the possibility of their trip being a date, and their arrival in Hogsmeade did not dull the conversation.  
  
In Honeydukes Ginny met with a group of her friends from Hufflepuff, and introduced them to Harry - he was sure they already knew who he was, but that didn't really matter. He greeted them politely, wondering if Ginny would want to spend the rest of the day with them. But she waved goodbye to the group and guided Harry to the cashier so they could buy their sweets, and then back out into the street.  
  
After looking through the shops, they headed over to the Three Broomsticks to rest their feet. They sat in a quiet table by a window, away from the noise and hubbub of the rest of the pub.  
  
Madame Rosmerta was quick to serve them, and set two foaming butterbeers down on the table. Ginny began to reach into her purse, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"I said I'd get you one, remember?" He reminded her, smiling. He handed over a handful of coins to Madame Rosmerta, who smiled and then whisked away to serve other customers.   
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, and raised her bottle. "Here's to relaxation." Harry lifted his own, and touched it to hers with a satisfying clink.   
  
Their butterbeers drained, Ginny sighed and gazed around the room.   
  
"I'm getting tired of crowds." She said, looking back at him. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"We could go to the Shrieking Shack. It's usually abandoned," he suggested.  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
They arrived at the gates of the old, rundown house to find it lacking inhabitants, as expected. Ginny sat down on a patch of grass, and Harry sat next to her. They chatted for a while, before Harry noticed his ears and fingers were getting numb. The wind had picked up, and was cutting through his robes, frosting his skin.  
  
"It's getting cold." Ginny sounded Harry's thoughts, and Harry noticed she was shivering slightly.  
  
"Do you want to head back?"  
  
"No." Ginny looked at the ground thoughtfully. Harry looked up at the sky, where the sun was still shining over them. Then, to his shock and surprise, he felt something press into his side. A body. _Ginny's_ body.  
  
His heart leapt into his throat, and he looked at her. She wasn't looking at him, still at the ground, but her head was now resting on his shoulder as she sat next to him. Gathering all his courage, Harry gingerly draped his arm around her shoulder. She cuddled into him, and it was all he could do not to jump for joy.   
  
Harry's ears were now completely numb, and his legs were falling asleep, but he didn't care. Slowly he grew more comfortable, and relaxed beside her. He stroked her arm gently, and heard her sigh happily. It made him smile as well.  
  
He supposed there was no question of the 'date' now. He tilted his head so it rested on hers and closed his eyes, content to enjoy their moment together.  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," a low, cold voice broke the silence, and he felt Ginny tense beside him. Harry instinctively went for his wand, and stood up. He swept around, attempting to locate the source of the voice while Ginny stood up beside him.   
  
Then he saw them. Two Death Eaters, draped in black cloaks, their faces masked, were coming around the edge of the house at them, their wands raised.  
  
"And what's this? He has a girlfriend too," the second Death Eater, his voice higher and more gravelly, chimed in.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Harry shouted at them. The first Death Eater raised his wand, and Harry swore he saw his eyes glinting mercilessly beneath the mask.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I curse her. _Crucio_!"   
  
"_Crucio_!" the second one screamed, hitting Ginny with the second spell just as the first connected with her chest.  
  
Ginny's screams filled the air as she fell to the ground, writhing and twitching, her eyes rolling back into her head. Harry stared at her, horrified. Images of Sirius falling suddenly filled his mind, choking him.   
  
"NO!" He screamed, dropping to his knees beside her, his body visibly shaking. He turned to face the Death Eaters. "You'll pay for that!" he growled, his voice hoarse and tense. Harry raised his wand to curse them, grief and rage coursing through him.  
  
"No, I think it will be you who will pay," the first Death Eater sneered. "_Avada Ke_-"  
  
"_STUPEFY! STUPEFY!_" To Harry's shock, the Death Eaters fell to the ground, stunned. He turned to see who had cast the spells, and saw Mad-Eye Moody walking up the hill, wand raised. Relief flooded through him, and he turned to Ginny, who was still lying on the ground.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, are you okay?" Harry leaned over her. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly, her skin extremely pale. Very gently he touched her cheek; she was warm, but did not respond. Harry turned to the Auror, who was winding the Death Eaters in thick rope shooting from the end of his wand. "Moody, what's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?"   
  
Mad-Eye made his way over to where Harry and Ginny were resting on the ground. He peered at her carefully, his blue eye swiveling over her unconscious body.  
  
"She'll be okay, but she needs to see a mediwitch straight away," he growled. "Can you manage getting her to Hogwarts by yourself? I'll be along shortly but I need to take care of these two first." He motioned to the two motionless Death Eaters. Harry nodded. Moody picked up a rock off the ground and touched it with his wand, causing it to glow blue for a few moments.   
  
"This is a portkey, it will take you back to Hogwarts." Harry reached for Ginny's hand, grasping it tightly in his own. With the other he touched the rock. Instantly he felt a tug behind his navel, and then he was landing in a soft patch of earth below the steps to the Entrance Doors.   
  
Very carefully, Harry picked up Ginny's limp form, cradling her gently between his arms. He ran as fast as he could to the infirmary without injuring Ginny any further. Once there he crashed through the doors, to the shrieks of Madame Pomfrey. She turned to him, scowling.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? What are you do-"  
  
"Please, help me! She's been attacked!" He yelled hoarsely. Madame Pomfrey's demeanor changed immediately.   
  
"Set her over here," she ordered. Harry settled her on one of the beds, making sure to rest her head on the pillow. He removed his arms from beneath her and grasped her hand, refusing to let go. "What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked him sternly.  
  
"Cruciatus - it was Death Eaters." Harry stared up at the mediwitch, his eyes large and frightened. She gasped audibly. "Oh dear. I best summon Dumbledore."  
  
"There's no need, Madame Pomfrey, I am already here." The headmaster's voice floated over to them from the doorway. Harry looked over to see Dumbledore and Moody striding into the room, looking concerned.   
  
Dumbledore walked over to Harry, stopping in front of him. "Harry, I need for you to let Madame Pomfrey look after Ginny. She'll be fine soon enough. Right now I need you to tell me what happened." Harry nodded, and allowed himself to be ushered across the room and into another chair. Dumbledore sat across from him, but Harry was looking at Ginny laying motionless still on the bed.  
  
"Harry, tell me what happened," Dumbledore pressed.  
  
"We were sitting by the Shrieking Shack, and then they - two Death Eaters - just showed up. They both hit Ginny with Crucio and - and they almost killed me but Moody stunned them," Harry said darkly, his hands clenched in his lap.   
  
"I see." Dumbledore frowned. "Thank you Harry, that is all." Harry nodded and stood. He looked over at Ginny, who was being given a potion by Madame Pomfrey.   
  
"Do you know - did Voldemort send them?" Harry asked fervently, turning back towards the Headmaster.   
  
"Not to attack you specifically," he explained, his voice calm but tense, "but yes, I believe they were sent."  
  
"Can I stay here with Ginny?" said Harry quietly.   
  
"Certainly. Her family should be along shortly," Dumbledore said, and then swiftly left the room, Moody not far behind him.  
  
Harry stepped over to Ginny's cot, where Madame Pomfrey was checking over her with her wand. He sat in the chair next to her bed, waiting for the mediwitch to finish.   
  
"She'll be awake soon, dear." The mediwitch said soothingly. "When she does, make her take this." She drew a potion bottle from her apron, and handed it across the bed to Harry. "It's Dreamless Sleep Potion." Harry nodded.  
  
"I will." He set the bottle on the bedside table, and then pulled his chair closer to Ginny. Madame Pomfrey drew a curtain around them, and departed.  
  
Harry looked over the girl solemnly. She was pale, but he could see her chest rising and falling steadily with each breath. He reached out and touched her cheek. Ginny stirred beneath his touch, her eyes fluttering open. Harry quickly removed his hand. She blinked and then turned her head, her eyes focusing on Harry.   
  
"Hi," he whispered, his voice rough. Tears began to burn behind his eyes, as relief and an overpowering sense of guilt flooded through him.   
  
"Harry - what happened? The Death Eaters?"   
  
"Don't worry, they're gone. Moody got them." The words were choked, and tears began to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny gazed at him, concern mixed with confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Ginny moved her hand and set it on his own.  
  
"Harry-" She was cut off by a stampede of feet rushing into the room.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione rushed to her bedside, Ron close behind. His eyes were dark and fearful. Ginny nodded meekly.  
  
"It's not bad, I'll be okay," she said, and smiled bravely.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," Hermione breathed. Suddenly Harry remembered his promise to Madame Pomfrey. Reluctantly he drew his hand away from Ginny's, and reached for the bottle he'd set on the table.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey told me to make you take this." Harry said quietly, causing Hermione and Ron to look at him. "It's Dreamless Sleep Potion." Ginny nodded and took it from him, and set it to her lips. She smiled at the friends again and then swallowed it in one swift motion. Seconds later, she was asleep.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked him gently.   
  
"I'm fine," he answered. Hermione frowned, but said nothing. She and Ron pulled two chairs up beside the bed, to stand watch over Ginny as she slept.  
  
Harry and the others spent the rest of the evening by Ginny's bedside. Mrs. Weasley arrived shortly after Ginny had gone to sleep, and Mr. Weasley later in the evening; the group sat in silence, save for Mrs. Weasley fussing over them occasionally, until late into the night. At ten o'clock Madame Pomfrey ordered Harry, Ron and Hermione back to their dormitory, and so they bid the others goodnight, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
Harry gazed solemnly out the window as he padded along the silent corridor, the stars flickering brightly in the deep black sky, the silver moon hanging somberly next to them. He took little notice of his friends stepping quietly behind him, holding hands, their footsteps making soft tapping noises against the cold stone floor. Just as the moon disappeared between a thin curtain of clouds, a sharp pain erupted in Harry's forehead as though someone had stabbed a needle through it, causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
"Harry! Are you okay, do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione screeched fearfully, rushing up to Harry and crouching beside him. Harry cringed and stifled a moan, clutching his forehead as hot bolts of pain skittered through his skull. He could hear cursing in his ears, mingled with angry white noise...  
  
"_Ah_," he groaned, "it's Voldemort - he's angry."   
  
"Ginny. Those Death Eaters," Hermione said breathlessly.   
  
"He's not very pleased with what they did," Harry said hoarsely, attempting to right himself. Ron quickly ducked beneath Harry's arm to help him stand, and began leading him along the hall. "Thanks," Harry mumbled, and Ron turned to him, looking dubious, and gave him a weak smile.  
  
In bed Harry let the emotions that he had been fighting all day wash over him. He kept picturing the cloaked Death Eaters and Voldemort's anger; but mostly he pictured Ginny, her body writhing on the ground, and he cursed himself for not reacting sooner. They'd almost been killed. What if she had died? What would he tell the others? It would have been like Sirius all over again.  
  
What disturbed Harry the most was the realization that he had never told Sirius exactly how much he cared before he died, and he had almost made the same mistake with Ginny.  
  
That night Harry cried himself to sleep.   
  
It was tortured and restless. Nightmares of the Department of Mysteries filled his mind, only instead of Sirius falling, it was Ginny. 

  
Harry woke with his scar burning painfully. Skipping breakfast, he made his way quickly back to the infirmary. He was eternally grateful that it was the weekend, that he didn't have to go to classes and pretend everything was okay.   
  
He didn't leave her side once that day, only eating because Mrs. Weasley had forced him too. Ginny was getting better, but Harry still couldn't forgive himself. He'd had her, for a few minutes, and she had almost been ripped away from him because of him and his own stupidity, his own stupid fate. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened had the Order not still been keeping tabs on him, had Moody not shown up. Harry shuddered and shifted in his chair.   
  
What he did know was that he was never going to let it happen again. He would protect her even if it meant never letting her leave his sight. He would protect his other friends too. If he couldn't run away - and he refused to now - then he'd guard them with his life.  
  
Ginny talked cheerfully with her family, and Harry tried to be positive for her sake, but mostly he preferred to remain silent, deep in thought as he watched the others. He smiled briefly when Madame Pomfrey announced she would be fine to return to classes the next day. Harry hoped any mental pains would vanish with the physical ones.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were shunted out of the infirmary at nine that night, and her parents, satisfied that their daughter was all right, went home as well.

  
The three friends sat in the common room in silence for hours. The last Gryffindor had just gone to bed, and the fire was dying low, its glowing embers casting dark shadows across the room.   
  
Despite the warm atmosphere and his two friends nearby, Harry felt like a part of him was missing. The trio that had been together for the last six years was now, undeniably a quartet. Harry sunk into the deep armchair and put his head in his hands. It was his fault Ginny wasn't here with them. What if she had been killed? What if that was the last time he would had ever seen her, ever talked to her? She'd have never known how he felt about her, how much she meant to him.   
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry looked up at his friends sitting together on the loveseat across from him, holding hands. He wished very badly that he had Ginny here to share a seat with. Harry's eyes began to glisten as his emotions rushed through him. Hermione must have guessed at what he was feeling because she spoke, "Harry, it's not your fault Ginny was attacked, do you understand?" Hermione's face was stern, and Ron had a deep look of concern in his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded meekly. "I know. It's just... I don't know what I'd do without her. First Sirius... if she died... if _any_ of you died... I don't think I could handle it."  
  
"But she's not dead, Harry." Ron said, his voice rough. "We'll just keep a closer eye out from now on." Harry nodded again; that was obvious.   
  
"I hate this, that goddamn prophecy. I hate how I keep causing all this hurt..." Harry's voice was thick with tears, his anger pouring out of him now.   
  
"Harry, it's not your fault. It -" Hermione stopped, looking confused. "Wait, what prophecy?"   
  
"The one Voldemort was after last year."  
  
"But that got destroyed, in the Department of Mysteries," said Ron.  
  
"The message didn't," said Harry bitterly.  
  
"Wh-what did it say?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"That I've got to kill Voldemort. That I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort, and if I don't he's going to kill me." The words of the prophecy floated into his mind, like the mouths of ghosts praying to him. "_...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._"  
  
"Oh Harry, we had no idea."  
  
"I know." Harry turned his head into the back of the armchair, feeling the velvet brush against his cheek, wishing it was Ginny's hand, wishing that things were different, wishing that somehow he had the power to make them so.  
  
Hermione and Ron weren't even looking at him now, instead focusing just behind him. But Harry wasn't really paying attention; it didn't matter to him where they looked. He had to ask what he wanted to know, _really_ wanted to know, and he hoped that they would help him.  
  
"How do I tell Ginny I like her? How do I say that I want to be with her more than anyone else? How do I tell her how much I care?" Harry looked at his friends, whose faces were a mix of shock and understanding. "And what if I do tell her, and she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Hermione got up from her seat, looking back at Harry again. She hugged him tightly, and then pulled away, regarding him seriously, yet her eyes were warm.  
  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Harry. Come on, Ron, let's go." She said, pulling Ron out of the loveseat. Ron clapped him on the shoulder, and then he and Hermione swept quickly out of the common room. Harry turned around to watch them go, slightly confused. What he saw behind him was nothing short of a great shock, and a great relief - Ginny.  
  
How long had she been there? Had she heard what he'd said about her, about his feelings for her? He had been so consumed with his emotions that he hadn't heard her enter to room. He stood up quickly, facing her, unsure of what to say. His heart began to pound in his chest and a million butterflies suddenly decided to take residence in his stomach. It was Ginny who spoke first.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said I could sleep here tonight."  
  
"I'm glad you're better." Harry caught her eye and then quickly looked at the floor. They stood in silence again, feet away from each other.   
  
Harry thought, should he tell her? If she had heard him speaking with Hermione and Ron then she already knew... but then why was she just standing there? Did she not like him back and didn't know how to tell him? He was sure he looked horrible - he hadn't showered in days and he'd hardly slept - but Harry decided to tell her anyway. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer.  
  
He looked up from the floor and into her rich brown eyes. They were glistening in the dim light, staring back at him with a look Harry had not seen before. Harry swallowed and stepped forward until he was only a foot apart from her.   
  
"Harry, I-" Ginny started but Harry shook his head to silence her. He needed to say this without interruption. She seemed to understand and quieted.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry's pulse pounded in his ears. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. But Ginny was looking up at him expectantly, questioningly. "Ginny I like you. I mean, as more than a friend," he blurted out. "I-I think you're beautiful, and smart, and a really good friend, and a talented witch, and damn good at Quidditch. I want to be with you, Ginny. I care about you a lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" There, he'd said it, asked the question he'd been pondering since that day in the orchard.  
  
Ginny was silent. Harry wondered if he'd said something wrong, or maybe she just wanted to run away from him but was frozen. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, which was now very laboured. He could hear Ginny breathing as well, and noticed that she too was breathing faster than normal. Harry opened his eyes. She was still there, still looking up at him like... like that. She closed the space between them and grasped his hands in her own.  
  
"Harry, I like you too. You're one of the best wizards I've ever known, one of the best friends I've ever had. I could think of nothing better than being your girlfriend." Relief rushed through Harry and he couldn't help but smile. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She _was_ his girlfriend.   
  
He looked deep into her eyes and saw her, saw how beautiful she was.   
  
Ginny released his right hand and placed her left on his chest. Harry suddenly noticed how warm she was; her heat enveloped him like a cloak and tickled his senses.   
  
Harry gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. Her skin was like velvet, delicate and soft beneath his hand. He tangled his hand into her hair and Ginny pressed herself closer to him. He watched her tongue dart out of her mouth to lick her lips. Harry understood, wanted it too; with his fingers entwined in her hair, clasping her hand, he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
This time there was no shock, no concussion to dull his senses. Her lips, soft and moist, met his with a gentle firmness. Her quickening breath hit his cheek, sending tendrils of warmth through his skin. Harry cupped the back of her head and pressed into her. Waves of pleasure extended through him from where their bodies met, and he was acutely aware of all of it.  
  
And so the world disintegrated around him, became only him and her in a sea of space.  
  
When the kiss ended they remained close, breathing heavily. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest and he stroked her hair, kissed her head gently, and smiled.   
  
Moments later Hermione and Ron crawled through the portrait hole. Ginny turned around and blushed slightly when she saw them, but stayed close to Harry, not releasing his hand from her grasp. Harry too felt his cheeks reddening as his friends stared at the new couple.   
  
"So, are you two together finally?" Hermione asked, and Harry noticed Ron was smiling. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and then nodded. "Brilliant. Well, we should be going to bed. Coming Ginny?" Ginny gave Harry a quick hug, and then turned to join Hermione. But before the girls left, Hermione glided forward and gave Harry a tight hug.  
  
"We're with you Harry," she said, and then crossed the room. Ginny followed after her, though Hermione was already disappearing up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, but paused at the bottom of the steps before ascending. She turned and smiled at Harry, her eyes bright against the darkness, and he smiled back. Then she was gone.   
  
The boys walked up to their own dormitory then, Harry lost in a daze of happiness, Ron padding softly upward in front of him. Just before they entered their room, Ron turned to Harry, a sidelong grin on his face, and asked, "so, you and my sister are an item now?"   
  
"Yeah." Harry said, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, we are."   
  


***

  
A/N: And there you are! Harry and Ginny are finally together! I want to thank everyone for waiting patiently while I made them both (though particularly Harry) act like fools and wait so long to admit their feelings to each other. I hope you understand my reasons for wanting to wait until now. If not then hopefully you will see in time ^_^  
  
Also sorry to have had to hurt Ginny, but she's fine now so no one needs to worry - she's a tough girl!  
  



End file.
